


Academia para Garotos

by angustya



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptação, BoyxBoy, Cavalos, Fanfic, Gay, Hurt Harry Styles, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Português, Rich Harry Styles, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Sad, Yaoi, tragic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angustya/pseuds/angustya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No verão de 1945, Louis Tomlison, de quinze anos, é afastado de sua casa, em Doncaster, e mandado para uma Academia interna para meninos. Situada em Holmes Chapel, Chesire, a Academia para Garotos de Chesire é bem diferente da infância que Louis levava com a irmã em sua antiga casa - um mundo agora parcialmente arruinado. Inserido em um novo e complicado ambiente social, em que jovens são julgados com base no dinheiro da família, sua linhagem e aparência, Louis luta contra sentimentos destrutivo de culpa e saudade ao mesmo tempo que tenta se encaixar na sua nova realidade. Forte, determinado e apaixonado, mas também egoísta, impulsivo, autodestrutivo e crítico, Louis alterna a narrativa entre o que se passou em sua casa e o seu dia a dia na academia, e aos poucos desvenda a verdade por detrás do seu afastamento de casa. É um romance vivido sobre amor, sexo, família, dinheiro e classe social, onde o leitor é transportado para outra época e coloca-se na pele da personagem principal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Créditos

** **

Quero que saibam que esta fanfic é uma espécie de spin-off/inspiração na obra de Anton DiSclafani, com título original de  _The Yonahlossee Riding Camp For Girls_ , por isso, qualquer parecência com a história não será mera coinciência, visto que algumas ideias são inspiradas. Obviamente que não copiei palavra por palavra nem usei as mesmas personagens, mas há cenas, nomes e momentos que poderão lhe lembrar o livro original.

**Espero que gostem e comentem, boa leitura.**

 


	2. Capítulo II

A viagem foi aborrecida. Estávamos no ano de 1945 e eu tinha quinze anos quando os meus pais decidiram que eu iria para a Academia de Chesire, que era um internato só para rapazes. Eu não sabia muito sobre como seriam as coisas lá. Era um dia chuvoso, aqueles em que você olha pela janela e pressiona sua mão contra o vidro para sentir o frio. Estávamos no final do verão e a chuva chegara sem avisar. Aqui em Londres a precipitação é frequente e um pouco húmida. As janelas sempre ficavam cheias de vapor, o que me permitia fazer pequenos desenhos. Normalmente eu desenhava caras sorridentes, estrelas, círculos ou até escrevia nomes de pessoas. Hoje eu apenas desenhei ondas, como se tentasse desenhar um mar em cima da tela que era a rua em que passávamos. 

Da janela podia-se ver, além da chuva escorrendo pelo vidro, algumas pessoas correndo usando guarda-chuvas, provavelmente atrasadas para algum encontro importante, alguma entrevista de trabalho, ou talvez tenham esquecido alguma coisa em casa. As moradias que ficavam mais perto das zonas verdes da cidade eram normalmente de dois ou três andares, de tijolos em tons de castanho-laranja e vermelho com portas e janelas em cores claras. As pequenas casas e lojas mais perto da estrada em que passávamos eram quase todas da mesma altura, formando uma grande linha horizontal pela cidade: estava tudo organizado de forma a ser harmonioso. Havia casas de várias cores, mas nunca em cores muito fortes ou chamativas. Havia também pessoas nas janelas; vi uma senhora de idade que tirava rapidamente algumas roupas que tinha estendido e parecia estar enfezada. Quando eu e meu pai já estávamos um pouco mais longe de nossa casa, entendi que não conhecia as ruas em que passávamos. Provavelmente já estaríamos em Chesire.

— Pai... — Comecei, inclinando-me para a frente de modo a tocar na parte lateral do banco do condutor. — À quanto tempo é que estamos viajando? — Minha voz soou como se eu estivesse reclamando.

O carro balançou depois de eu ter feito a pergunta, então acabei-me reencontrando de novo com o banco de trás.

— Hmmm — pensou e olhou para o relógio do carro. — Acho que mais ou menos há uma hora.

Tinha a certeza que estava frio lá fora, mas os bancos forrados a couro bege possuíam um sistema de aquecimento, então eu estava aconchegado. A viagem foi decorrendo e finalmente chegamos ao centro de Chesire. A aparência da cidade não era muito diferente da minha. Estávamos no final da viagem e logo perguntei ao meu pai quanto tempo tinha demorado até Chesire e quanto ainda faltava para chegar à tal Academia, ao que ele respondeu que teria sido uma viagem de uma hora e quarenta minutos e que ainda faltava por volta de uns dez minutos para chegar à academia. Teríamos que ir por pequenas estradas de uma aldeia até chegarmos. Eu e meu pai não falamos muito e agradeci por não me ter sentado do lado dele na viagem, acho que ficaria muito mais constrangido. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu eu estava assim com os membros da família. Não era possível sentarmo-nos no banco do lado do condutor porque há alguns dias tínhamos tido um acidente de condução que fez com que a porta esquerda ficasse com uma moça para dentro. A minha mãe estava presente quando o acidente aconteceu, estava lá sentada. Sucedeu-se quando eles estavam-me buscando à casa de meu primo, acho que meu pai falhou um sinal e o carro que vinha da outra via acabou batendo na lateral. O meu pai, Mark, ainda não teria tido tempo para mandar trocar a porta, foi uma semana realmente ocupada para todos nós.

A sua condução parecia nervosa e um pouco desajeitada, ele virava bruscamente nas curvas fazendo-me balançar. E eu apertava as mãos fortemente cada vez que isso acontecia, mas não me atrevi a reclamar.

Eu estava usando uma camisa de polo branca, apertada até ao penúltimo botão. Por cima, um colete sem padrão da cor bordô. Uns calções castanhos e umas meias brancas com duas listras azul-escuras na parte mais acima que me cobriam a perna até ao joelho. Normalmente eu usaria essa roupa em ocasiões especiais ou eventos importantes. Minha família era membro da alta sociedade. O meu pai usava um terno traspassado da cor naval, sem gravata e com uns sapatos pretos. A roupa assentava perfeitamente no corpo de meu pai Mark, embora alguém lá de fora pudesse-lhe confundir com um motorista privado. Mas era só meu pai.

Estava escuro lá fora e era por volta das dezoito e meia, então meu pai decidiu parar num restaurante da aldeia para jantarmos antes de me levar para a Academia, que já poderia ser vista daqui. Parecia-se como que uma pequena cidade ao longe, em que o céu escuro e as nuvens cinzas em cima serviam de moldura.

Entramos num restaurante amigável chamado Restaurante da Academia – embora não fizesse parte da Academia, mas devia ser algum tipo de parceria.

Era difícil pensar que essa seria a última vez que eu sentaria na frente do meu pai para ter uma refeição e tive uma pequena esperança que ele, no fim de comermos, dissesse que isto seria apenas uma experiência para me dar uma lição e que eu poderia voltar para casa. Obviamente que ele não diria isso. Não depois do que eu fiz. Nos últimos dias tenho-me sentido tão... Eu não sei explicar. Acho que a palavra seria "indefinido", tenho-me sentido indefinido. Eu já não sei de nada, eu só estou dizendo que sim a todos os ventos, deixando as coisas irem. Obviamente que eu ainda sinto coisas, às vezes eu até chorava, mas acho que não havia mais nada a fazer.

A vida em casa era assim: acordavamos cedo para estudar, nunca havia lutas para ver quem chegava primeiro ao banheiro visto que tínhamos três banheiros e um lavabo, a minha irmã e meus pais também acordavam por volta dessa hora. A Charllotte, ou Lottie como eu gosto de lhe chamar – embora alguns colegas lhe chamem de Charli, o que eu acho estranho – era minha irmã gémea e nós temos aulas em casa com nosso pai. A mamãe, Johannah, nome herdado de sua bisavó, trabalhava em casa. Sim, cuidava da casa com ajuda de uma criada, tratava das plantas em uma estufa, mas ela também tinha o seu próprio escritório dentro de casa. Nossa casa era bastante grande, dava até para andar de bicicleta lá dentro, o que não era coisa que agradasse a meus pais. Era uma mansão da época, moderna não tanto, mas bonita. Tinha vários pilares brancos e o exterior era coberto pela cor creme. Possuía grandes janelas em que o sol refletia todas as manhãs, fazendo todas as pequenas poeiras que voavam parecerem pequenos cristais. A cerca era alta e negra, o portão brilhante e majestoso. E havia vários arbustos e árvores com flor que traziam harmonia e tiravam aquele aspeto arquitetónico aborrecido, deixando a casa mais florida e fresca. Nossos vizinhos, os Clark, eram bastante aborrecidos e meu pai sempre teve aquela impressão – que talvez não fosse impressão – que eles tentavam competir com a gente em tudo. Mas apesar de tudo, eu gostava do filho de Sr. E Sra. Clark. Ele chama-se Peter e tinha a nossa idade, ele brincava connosco nas tardes de sábado e em alguns domingos em que ele não era obrigado a ir à igreja. Talvez eu fosse sentir saudades disso tudo.

Lembrei-me de Café, o pónei castanho que eu deixara em casa. Será que ele estava bem? E se ele está com saudades minhas? Lembro da mancha escura que ela tinha ao redor do olho esquerdo que lhe dava uma aparência de...

Papai tentou-me chamar, eu estava perdido nos meus pensamentos.

— Ei! — Ele tocou na minha mão. — Você vai querer o quê? — Indagou.

— Como? — Perguntei alheio ao que meu pai se referia.

— Para jantar. — Ele respondeu pausadamente, como se fosse óbvio. — O que vai querer jantar? — Voltou a perguntar.

— Ah! Servem rosbife aqui? — Disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

Papai sorriu e chamou o garçom.

O garçom apercebeu-se e dirigiu-se para perto de nós.

— Obrigado. — Papai tentou ser educado para o garçom que antes estava encostado a uma mesa desocupada no canto do restaurante à procura de algum cliente chamando. — Meia dose de salmão grelhado e meia dose de rosbife para meu filho.

O garçom assentiu com a cabeça, anotando tudo num pequeno bloquinho. Eu tentei sorrir para ele, mas acho que pareceu forçado, então voltei a olhar para o prato vazio à minha frente.

— E para beber? — Olhou entre meu pai e eu. — Temos o vinho da casa.

— Água. — Falei quase que impercetível.

— Duas garrafas de água frescas, por favor.

Acho que me ouviu.

Pensei em Lottie, o que será que ela estaria jantando no momento? Se é que está jantando. Gostava que ela estivesse aqui comigo, talvez não me sentisse tão abandonado. E também me perguntei se tudo isso tivesse acontecido com ela e não comigo, como ela reagiria? Sei que ela é forte, e não gosta de chorar à frente de ninguém, assim como eu, mas talvez deixaria cair umas lágrimas até se desfazer em rios delas.

— Saiba que isto é para seu bem. Não estamos zangados — referia-se a ele e mamãe —, mas o que aconteceu foi grave e achamos melhor isto. Vai ser melhor para todos. Todos iremos esquecer e quando você sair de lá vai estar tudo bem, eu prometo. — Sua expressão suavizou.

— Quando?

Ele me olhou fixamente, mas agora sua expressão era mais séria.

— Quando você irá sair de lá? — Perguntou o óbvio. — Quando tudo se resolver.

Eu já ia interromper, mas ele continuou.

— Não irá ser mais que um ano, depois voltará à sua vida normal do lado de Lottie, mamãe e eu. E Café.

Lottie e eu nascemos numa manhã fria de Setembro, dia vinte e cinco. Eu havia nascido primeiro, e ela, minutos depois. Eramos gémeos falsos. Tínhamos as feições parecidas, olhos azuis acinzentados como uma manhã de janeiro, pele clara e bochechas ligeiramente rosadas. Porém meu cabelo era mais escuro que o dela. Eu tinha cabelo castanho, com uns fios em tons bege, mas o dela possuía fios mais num tom de louro e alguns quase brancos ao sol.

O meu nome é Louis Williams, membro da família Tomlinson, minha irmã é Charlotte Tomlison, meu pai Mark Tomlinson e minha mãe Johannah Tomlison. Eu poderia ser descrito como um menino de Doncaster que apenas gosta de se divertir, passear nos parques verdes e ver os animais no lago. Também gosto de ler e aprecio pintura, botânica e futebol. Atividades que pegara de minha mãe e de meu pai, respetivamente. Acho que minhas melhores qualidades são meu humor e talvez minha bondade, mas nesses dias eu não estava com vontade de fazer ninguém rir e quase nem me esforçava para ser bondoso ou educado.

Estávamos no fim do jantar, papai limpou sua boca, com um guardanapo branco que estava na mesa, antes de falar.

— A escola é boa, isso te garanto — começou do nada. — Tem tudo o que você precisa para ocupar sua cabeça e lá o ensino é ótimo. Tanto que várias pessoas que já estudaram lá têm carreiras de sucesso hoje em dia e...

Interrompi.

— Mas eu só vou ficar lá algum tempo, então não importa. — Sorri, forçado.

— Sim, você só vai ficar lá algum tempo, mas quero que tenha boa impressão da escola. Nunca te colocaríamos em um lugar que não fosse digno. Embora isso tenha sido mais ideia de sua mãe. — Pausou durante algum tempo e depois continuou, engolindo a seco. — A sua partida irá custar muito a todos, e sua falta será sentida, Louis.

Tentei não chorar quando ele disse isso. Se ele não quer que eu vá, por que está-me jogando ali como se eu fosse algum saco de lixo jogado na lixeira?

Mas tentei não pensar dessa forma.

— Acho que vou querer um sorvete. — Mudei de assunto.

Talvez a Academia de Chesire realmente me mudasse, talvez eu saísse de lá ciente de meus erros e talvez eu me tornasse num homem. Talvez fosse correr tudo bem. Talvez.

,.~''*''~.,

Tenho que admitir que estava nervoso, eu não sabia muito sobre a Academia, mas já a podia ver de longe e reparei que tinha bastantes edifícios. Alguns tinham pouca visibilidade devido às árvores e grandes cercas que os escondiam. Papai pagou a conta e saímos do restaurante. Ele elogiou a maneira que eu me vestia e disse que estava bastante janota.

Eu ri. Ele sorriu. E eu voltei a ficar de cara séria.

Andei em passos lentos até ao carro, como se isso fosse mudar alguma coisa, mas eu só queria atrasar a hora da minha chegada. Papai já estava ao lado do carro, a alguns metros de distância de mim.

Eu andava feito um pinguim e papai tentou não lançar uma gargalhada.

— Vamos logo! — Ele gritou em meio de sorrisinhos.

Notei que eu estava sendo ridículo e não queria transparecer a imagem de quem está feliz, embora também não quisesse deixar uma última imagem de alguém chateado. Afinal, era tudo para meu bem. Fui até ao carro, agora em passos mais rápidos, sentei-me e comecei a apertar o cinto de segurança.

— Não será preciso — referia-se ao cinto de segurança — aqui não passam mais carros e falta pouco para chegarmos. Em cinco minutos estaremos na entrada da Academia.

Eu coloquei o cinto de qualquer forma, não por trauma do acidente que tivemos, mas porque queria ficar preso aos bancos de couro, queria que ninguém me tirasse de lá. O que seria impossível. Notei que me comportava como uma criança pequena então cedi e tirei o cinto alguns segundos depois, sem fazer barulho para que ele não notasse.

Olhei para cima vi que ele me olhava pelo retrovisor.

O carro levantou poeira do chão quando lá chegamos e balançou ligeiramente devido à mudança de piso. Saímos da estrada e subimos em um parque de estacionamento.

Era estranho parar, parecia que ainda estávamos dentro da aldeia, mas aquilo já era o recinto da Academia. Saímos do carro. Eu fiquei perto da porta e meu pai deu alguns passos, procurando alguém.

A estrada escura era delineada por postes de luz a uma distância considerável. De um lado havia arbustos e um bonito arranjado jardim que minha mãe iria apreciar se estivesse aqui. Do lado onde paramos havia uma espécie de pequena casinha. Saiu de lá um homem baixinho e cheiinho, por volta dos seus quarenta anos, com um aspeto amigável.

— Bem-vindos à Academia de Chesire para Rapazes, é um prazer recebê-los. — O homem aproximou-se de nós dois.

Ele estendeu a mão para meu pai e ele assentiu, cumprimentando-a com um pequeno sorriso.

— Oh, obrigado por nos receber. Eu sou o Mark Tomlison e este é — apontou para mim — meu filho Louis Tomlinson.

— Sei quem são, estávamos esperando chegarem. — Sorriu, convidativo. — Meu nome é George.

Ele virou-se e estendeu o braço como que dizendo sigam-me, por este caminho.

Eu e papai seguimo-lo enquanto o homem deslocava-se rapidamente pelos caminhos. Havia aquela grande estrada que servia para os carros e havia um passeio para os pedestres.

Eu virava a cabeça de lá para cá, tentando ver tudo o que era possível na escuridão. A escola estava iluminada pelos postes e algumas luzes dispostas nas paredes dos edifícios. Era um lugar tão bonito, lembrei-me das vilas da antiga Grécia com os templos e suas casas e uma grande praça onde todos se reuniam, era algo do género, mas mais do estilo século XX, e estilo inglês também.

Pelo que eu sei, eu já estava inscrito, com uma semana de atraso em relação aos outros alunos, mas nada que importasse. Não havia prazos para inscrições. Acho que receber dinheiro era o mais importante para esta Academia. E, sim, oh, muito dinheiro.

Mais á frente vi um edifício castanho, diferente dos outros que vira de cores claras. As janelas eram castanhas escuras quase negras e o grande portão de madeira estava aberto. Talvez fosse ali onde se tratassem dos principais assuntos escolares e onde estavam os secretários e todos esses que cuidavam dos negócios da escola. E mais tarde descobri que era.

Entramos e George disse para nos sentarmos em um daqueles bancos forrados a vermelho, a senhorita que falaria com meu pai estava chegando, segundo ele.

George baixou a cabeça despedindo-se e eu gesticulei com a boca, tentei dizer obrigado e até mais, mas apenas foram gestos com a boca. Acho que ele entendeu porque sorriu.

Nota mental: George é um bom porteiro, ou lá o que seja.

George seria a primeira pessoa de que eu gostaria nesta Academia. E por momentos imaginei o tanto de amigos que eu poderia fazer aqui, e fiquei com borboletas na barriga.

A menina chegou, usava uma saia azul escura que lhe escondia os joelhos e uma camisola branca. Pequenos saltos pretos sem brilho. Ela sorriu para mim e disse para eu esperar no corredor.

Entrou para uma sala com meu pai.

Andei rapidamente até à entrada do edifício na esperança de ver alguém, no entanto as ruas estavam vazias. Lembrei-me que era sábado então provavelmente todos estariam acabando de jantar ou nos seus quartos. Imaginei como seriam os dormitórios e tentei espreitar pelo portão para ver se via mais alguma coisa, mas não me atrevi a andar mais. Voltei para o corredor do edifício; O papel de parede era creme com detalhes em branco e bordô no rodapé. Combinava com os bancos de espera. O chão era de madeira reluzente. Observei as fotos na parede: algumas delas tinham aspecto bastante antigo, então calculei que a escola fosse antiga. Havia turmas, professores, retratos de gente importante com seus nomes gravados na parte de baixo da moldura e também havia algumas fotos de alunos com seus grandes cavalos e prémios ao seu lado.

Parei na frente de um retrato maior que todos os outros, a moldura também era mais ornamentada e vistosa. Gravado nesta moldura estava o nome Anthony Cowell e datava de 1750. Passei a mão na moldura para sentir os relevos.

— Esse foi o fundador da escola, daí sua moldura vistosa. — Alguém havia dito atrás de mim.

Assustei-me quase pulando e tirei rapidamente a mão da moldura. Observei pelo meu ombro que era um homem mais alto que eu usando um terno castanho-escuro e uma camisa desabotoada, dando para ver um pouco do peito.

— Ah, interessante. — Eu disse, minha voz saiu tímida.

— Você é o novo aluno não é? Não se preocupe, eu sou Desmond Styles, trabalho aqui. — Sorriu.

Ele tinha cabelo ondulado, bem penteado, mas alguns cabelos escapavam e faziam ondas que emolduravam seu rosto. Aparentava ter entre 35 a 40 anos, era bonito. Suas sobrancelhas eram grossas e tinha uma cara meio atrevida, mesmo para a idade. Os olhos eram castanhos-avelã.

— Sim. — Respondi simples.

— Nos vemos por aí, com licença. — Ele foi educado e desapareceu pelo corredor, entrando em outra sala mais ao fundo.

Levei a mão ao bolso e lembrei que trazia comigo algo de minha irmã. Um dia antes de ir embora havia surripiado um colar que minha irmã pouco usava. Era um pingente com uma pequena pedrinha, algo para eu me lembrar dela.

Papai finalmente sai da sala, segurando uma pasta que eu nem tinha reparado que ele havia trazido. A senhorita que o acompanhava tinha um papel na mão, que me entregara.

Lá dizia que eu fora designado para os edifícios residenciais da ala Este, que era onde alunos do 9º ano ficavam e que o meu dormitório seria o número quatro, chamado de Dormitório Frederick, em homenagem a uma das pessoas importantes que contribuiu para que esta Academia fosse o que era hoje. Cada edifício tinha um nome de alguém importante. Também tinha um pequeno mapa da escola, os horários das refeições e dos banhos e outras coisas da rotina.

Sobre os meus estudos eu já estaria informado.

Eu, meu pai e a senhorita ainda-sem-nome andamos até lá. Papai e eu tentávamos acompanha-la. Passamos pela praça principal, a que tinha ruas para todos os lados, e nos dirigimos à ala Este. Finalmente chegamos.

Parei em frente, mesmo antes de subir as três largas escadas que davam à porta. Papai e a secretária estavam-me esperando. Olhei de cima a baixo o dormitório, parecia uma casa moderna de Londres, mas mais larga. Andei sobre o gramado molhado e pisei na primeira escada. Os dois sorriam, esperando. Tive medo que minha perna vacilasse, eu estava tão nervoso. Os dormitórios eram mais ao fundo do recinto, cercados de algumas árvores, meio afastados dos outros edifícios académicos e desportivos. Quando subi as escadas, ela abriu a porta sem bater.

E parou tudo. Espreitei por dentro e vi as mobílias bonitas, três beliches, todos alinhados na parede do fundo. Havia duas janelas entre as distâncias dos beliches. Havia também televisão e duas portas fechadas, talvez banheiros. Haviam mesas perto dos beliches e também alguns sofás mais no centro. Parecia uma sala de uma república universitária.

E logo vi, os cinco garotos que lá estavam.

Pensei em Lottie, como ela estaria agora? Possivelmente aborrecida em seu quarto.

Eu escondi-me atrás de meu pai, algo que poderia ser visto como infantil para os outros.

A Secretária ou rececionista ou apenas senhorita-sem-nome avisa os rapazes:

— Têm uma visita. O novo colega chegou, então dêem as boas vindas.

Eles posicionaram-se ao lado de suas camas, como fariam se fossem do exército, e todos disseram em uníssono:

— Bem-vindo.

Estranhei tudo aquilo, mas por um lado gostei que fossem educados, por outro, odiei ser o centro das atenções.

Eles estavam usando roupas de dormir, pijamas. Deviam se sentir envergonhados, mas decerto que eu estaria mais envergonhado que eles. Um após o outro faz aceno com a cabeça. Primeiro os dois do lado esquerdo, um de cabelo preto e bagunçado, com cílios carregados e olhos cansados. Outro de cabelo mais curto, moreno, e de olhos cor de avelã. Depois os dois do beliche do meio, um menino magrinho com cabelo loiro sem graça, o outro também loiro (só que com as raízes escuras) com bochechas rosadas, de olhos azuis mais claros que os meus. Os da esquerda, um de cabelo castanho claro e ondulado, de olhos azuis-esverdeados. Ele estava sozinho, então presumi que eu iria dormir no mesmo beliche que o dele.

Eu já estava mais que nervoso naquele momento, então eu aperto o casaco do meu pai, sem que ninguém veja, nem mesmo ele. No entanto ele apercebe-se e olha para mim, sorrindo como se dissesse que estava tudo bem. Eu tinha quase a altura dele.

— E este — ela aponta para mim — é Louis Williams, ele vai ser o novo morador deste dormitório. Espero que todos se dêem bem e façam tudo para terem uma boa amizade.

O garoto de cabelo preto bagunçado revirou os olhos. Que mal-humorado, pensei para mim mesmo.

— B-Bem... Eu sou o Louis Williams. Mas podem-me chamar de Lou - que era uma referência a uma alcunha que Lottie me chamava desde pequeno, mas este fato não iria ser partilhado com ninguém. — Obrigado por me receberem. — Tive nojo do jeito que a minha voz saiu, fina e nervosa.

O Garoto mais à esquerda, de olhos azuis-esverdeados finalmente diz:

— Bom, vou-lhe apresentar-nos. Já que ninguém o faz.

A secretaria corou, e depois semi-cerrou os olhos em direção dele.

— Eu sou o Thomas Bell, ou Tom. — Continuou. Depois, parou em frente do loiro com bochechas rosadas. — Este é o Niall Horan...

E fez o mesmo para todos os outros, que eram, respectivamente, Arthur Abbott, Liam Payne e Zayn Malik.

Eu sorri com a apresentação de Thomas.

— Bom conhecê-los. — Eu disse. Niall sorriu para mim.

O quarto tinha um leve cheiro de perfume aromatizante e batatas fritas.

A secretária olhou em dúvida para mim e meu pai, como se esperasse que a gente se despedisse. E eu entendi. Eu abracei meu pai, algo com que ele se surpreendeu, e disse algumas palavras ao seu ouvido. Ela e todos os outros garotos desviaram o olhar durante toda a ação, educadamente.

Meu pai despede-se de todos os que estavam lá, e sai pela porta, deixando apenas o vento entrar, o que me fez dar pequenos passos mais para dentro.

A Secretária sorri para mim.

— Acomode-se. — Ela sussurrou.

E foi embora, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Eu fiquei apenas olhando, em pé na porta, enquanto os meninos me olhavam talvez com um olhar julgador. E eu quis chorar e correr de volta para o frio, para ter com meu pai.

Observei rapidamente os rostos que estavam estampados com uma interrogação.

— Quer ajuda com as malas, Louis? — Liam Payne pergunta atenciosamente, mas erra no meu nome, prenunciando a letra "s" que é muda. 

— Louis... Sem o s. — Corrigi. — Mas podem me chamar apenas de Lou.

— Ah, desculpa Louiii! — Ele dá ênfase no "i", o que me faz sorrir.

— Louiiii! — Niall Horan repete, e ele e Liam se entreolham.

Tentei não sorrir de novo.

— Pode deixar. — Apontei para a minha mala que já teria sido deixada ao pé do beliche onde eu iria dormir.

— Foi um dos homens que trouxe! — Arthur Abbott se meteu na conversa, sua voz soou débil.

Reparei que tinha apontado e rapidamente baixei a mão, pois apontar é considerado um ato mal-educado, e eu não quero que me julgassem justo na primeira noite.

Dirigi-me ao beliche e vejo que Thomas rapidamente sobe.

— Eu fico com o de cima. — Ele sorriu, olhando para baixo, onde eu estava.

— Tudo bem, não gosto de alturas.

Sentei-me na cama, imaginando o que Thomas estaria fazendo em cima de mim. Provavelmente me olhando, mas não tenho coragem de verificar.

— Você deveria desarrumar sua mala e arrumar tudo o que precisa no armário — ele indicou para o armário que estava ao fundo, junto de outros. — O seu é o segundo a contar da direita.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e apertei o pingente de Lottie no meu bolso. Levantei-me e arrumei tudo.

Todos voltaram às suas atividades, felizmente, e eu fiquei feliz por não ter toda a atenção em cima de mim. Voltei a sentar-me na minha cama.

Liam Payne retornou à sua mesinha, provavelmente escrevendo uma carta para casa. Pensei em mim mesmo escrevendo ou recebendo uma carta de casa, espero que Lottie me escreva.

Depois de arrumar minhas coisas, alguém bate à porta e vejo um homem entrando. Com certeza seria um criado.

— Boa noite, William — disseram alguns que não estavam alheios às suas atividades.

— Boa noite – eu disse baixinho, para tentar ser igual. — William. — O nome saiu quase que como um sussurro.

Ele chega-se a um metro de distância de onde eu me sentava e disse:

— Bem-vindo.

Agradeci com a cabeça. E deitei-me virado para a parede assim que ele se afastou.

Arthur Abbott já estava deitado na sua cama, que era do lado da minha, na parte de baixo também. Parecia que ele estava murmurando alguma coisa, talvez uma oração antes de dormir.

— Quando puderem, desliguem as luzes — disse William, com toalhas molhadas sobre o braço — pois a hora de dormir está chegando.

Vi num relógio de parede que eram 21:35.

— Obrigado, William. — Dissera Arthur Abbott.

William não respondeu, e saiu do dormitório, desejando boa noite a todos.

Lembrei-me que ainda não vestia meu pijama. Havia umas calças de pijama branco e uma blusa dobradas nos pés de minha cama, com o símbolo da escola bordado sobre o peito, que tinha um pequeno bolso. Aproveitei a pouca luz para tirar minhas roupas, rapidamente, mas quando me sentei na cama bati com a testa na parte de baixo da cama de Thomas, e ouvi que ele deu uma baixa risadinha lá em cima.

Notei que Arthur Abbott estava virado para a minha cama, mas não consegui perceber se me observava.

— Está bem? — Perguntou Thomas.

— Sim. — Respondi esfregando a testa, na zona onde havia batido.

Minha franja estava desorganizada.

Niall e os outros deitaram-se nas suas camas. Liam Payne ainda estava na mesinha, com a luz do pequeno abajur ligada.

— Poderia desligar a luz? — Perguntou Arthur Abbott baixinho. — Amanhã iremos acordar cedo.

— Mas amanhã é sábado. — Constatei.

Zayn entreviu, para minha surpresa:

— Ah, é que temos que tomar o café da manhã cedo, de acordo com as regras. Não tão cedo como nos dias de escola, mas mesmo assim... — Explicou calmamente com voz alta para eu ouvir. — E Arthur, não vê que o Liam está respondendo à carta de sua mãe? Ele não tem a mesma sorte que você de receber cartas tão frequentemente. — A voz dele saia ríspida e defensora. — Além disso, trouxeram-lhe a carta já tarde.

— Perdão — Arthur Abbott silibou.

Por momentos gostei de Zayn, mas lembro-me daquele olhar que me deu a começo.

Liam não se manifestou, e desligou a luz, deixando a caneta pousar sobre o papel, o que fez barulho.

Arthur Abbott estremeceu.

— Desculpem — Liam fora sincero —, estou indo dormir. Boa noite a todos.

Senti dó dele, mas será que eu receberia cartas?

— Boa noite, Lou. — Liam desejara.

— Boa noite, Lou. — Os outros imitaram, em uníssono.

— Boa noite — Falei pausadamente, o que fez Tom rir de novo.

— Você é engraçado! — Thomas Bell sussurrou.

— Durma. — Eu disse, sorrindo.

Peguei o pingente de Lottie em minha mão e depois coloquei-o debaixo de minha almofada.

,.~' '*' '~.,


	3. Capítulo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A data da guerra civil inglesa abaixo mencionada está propositadamente errada.
> 
> Boa leitura

* * *

Acordo na manhã seguinte, mais cedo do que esperava. O dormitório ainda estava escuro. Devia ser muito cedo, então não me levantei da cama; fiquei apenas deitado de barriga para cima observando a parte de baixo da cama de Thomas. Ouvi algum barulho, talvez alguém se remexendo na cama, então puxei a coberta até ao nariz e fingi estar dormindo, como se fosse apanhar por alguém descobrir que estava acordado. O fato era que não estava no modo para falar com alguém, especialmente com pessoas que eu não conhecia.

Alguns minutos depois, parece que os barulhos nas camas foram aumentando, então supus que estariam acordando, se espreguiçando em suas camas, como eu faria se estivesse na minha casa. Alguém se levanta, juntei os olhos para tentar ver quem era e percebi que era o Zayn, que dormia no mesmo beliche que Liam, na cama de cima. Ele dirige-se até à porta do banheiro e entra, fechando-a atrás de si cuidadosamente.

Deviam ser umas oito e meia da manhã e então lembrei-me do dia anterior. Ele havia me explicado que teríamos que acordar cedo para tomar o café da manhã, provavelmente no refeitório. Depois do café da manhã haviam as atividades extra curriculares. Eram poucos os alunos que voltavam a casa aos fim-de-semana, então a escola propunha essas atividades. A luz que entrava pela janela semi-fechada já era mais forte, então pude ver que a cama de Arthur Abbott estava vazia. Provavelmente ele teria saído mais cedo, já que ontem reclamou sobre a hora de dormir. Imaginei o que Arthur Abbott fazia quando não estava aqui no dormitório. Pensei nele praticando golfe, mas não imaginava Arthur correndo ou sendo muito atlético, provavelmente quebraria seus ossos se corresse com aquelas pernas franzinas.

Zayn saíra do banheiro. Ele se sentou na cama do Liam, o que fez este se remexer um pouco.

— Acorda, vai! — ele tocava no corpo do Liam ainda escondido com a coberta, fazendo-o balançar.

— Hmrrrr… — resmugou.

Liam pulou da cama, depois de muita insistência de Zayn e foi até ao banheiro, o mesmo que Zayn tivera ido.

— Bom dia, Lou! — Zayn enfiava os pés em chinelos.

O beliche de Arthur Abbott e Niall estava entre nós dois.

— Hm, bom dia, Zayn. — Eu disse, meio constrangido.

Thomas Bell manifesta-se também, e coloca a cabeça para baixo para me observar, como se fosse um morcego. Ele sorria, mas tinha a cara inchada de sono.

— Olá Lou!

— Olá Tom.

Thomas volta a esconder-se na sua cama.

Zayn sorriu, mas logo depois fez cara feia pois tremeu de frio:

— ARGHH! — Ele reclamou. — Que frio!

— Não irá acordar o Niall? — Falei mais baixinho.

— Niall nem acordaria se o mundo estivesse acabando. William sempre tem que vir acordar. Ele passa pelos dormitórios com um sino. — Thomas concordou fazendo algum som. — William é o senhor de ontem, ele arruma nosso dormitório as vezes e vem para nos despertar, porem hoje eu e Liam nos levantamos mais cedo, pois não queremos pegar fila para o banho. — Gesticulou. — Arthur é, quase sempre, o primeiro a acordar.

Thomas desce pelo beliche e fica em pé, encostado ao mesmo.

— Ah, entendi.

— Bem, eu vou ao banheiro também… — Thomas olhava para a porta do banheiro da direita.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça. Eu iria depois de Thomas. Nunca tinha entrado nos banheiros do dormitório, eu imaginava que tivéssemos um chuveiro lá. 

Ás nove horas a porta abre-se: era William. Iria tocar o sino, mas viu que já estávamos acordados. A cara dele pareceu estranhar.

— Bom dia a todos, se apressem para ir aos banhos.

Disse olá com a mão e os outros desejaram bom dia. William saiu apressado e deixou a porta entre-aberta.

Levantei-me e calcei minhas pantufas. Preciso de um banho. E talvez deva acordar Niall, ele parece ser simpático. Aproximei-me do beliche dele e abanei um pouco. Nada. Então eu subi até meio para poder olhar para a cama, e lá estava, deitado com pernas abertas e um braço para cima e outro para baixo. A boca meio aberta e sussurrava coisas baixinho. Tentei não rir.

— Niall — sussurrei —, acorda, nós estamos indo tomar banho.

Ele mexeu a mão como se tentasse afastar um mosquito e eu quase me desequilibrei. Mexi no ombro dele até que ele acordou. O menino abriu os olhos e ficou me encarando sem dizer nada.

— Vamos… — Eu disse, desviando o olhar.

Ele sorriu e ainda não se mexia.

— Bom dia Lou. — Ele disse finalmente e então sentou-se na cama.

Eu desci do beliche dele e voltei para a minha cama.

Liam já tinha saído do banheiro. Tom também já tinha saído sem eu notar, então aproveitei minha oportunidade: andei em passos nervosos até à porta e fechei-a atrás de mim. Pude ouvir a conversa deles cá de dentro:

— Que demora, Liam. — Zayn brincou. — O que você estava fazendo lá dentro?

— Não é de sua conta. — Liam brincou e Zayn riu.

Depois as vozes ficaram mais baixas e ouvi o barulho da porta lá de fora. Acho que eles teriam saído e me deixado para trás. Fiquei triste. Abri a porta do banheiro devagar e senti-me flagrado. Tom esperava por mim, encostado à parede.

Ele sorriu e começou a andar em direção à porta de saída. Não tive escolha a não ser segui-lo, pois não sabia o caminho.

— Tom, Lou, venham! — Liam parou para nos esperar, os outros fizeram o mesmo. — Sei o que deve estar pensando: como não temos lugar para tomar banho em nosso alojamento? — Questionou. Depois chegou-se mais perto e disse: — Aqui sempre foi assim, eles acham que é melhor porque poupamos água, além disso há horários restritos, para não haver meninos tomando banho fora das horas.

Zayn e Niall observavam com atenção a explicação do amigo. Tom estava do meu lado com os braços cruzados.

Eu ouvia, mas de vez em quando a minha atenção era para os outros garotos da ala Este que passavam perto de nós, dirigindo-se para os Banhos ou saindo de lá.

— Agora, vamos! — disse Zayn.

— Verdade, já vi que o grupo de Sean e Marcello estão indo para lá, temos que nos apressar.— Niall Horan tinha um sotaque irlandês forte.

Zayn também parecia ter algum sotaque, mas eu não tinha a certeza qual era. Eu não tinha sotaque algum.

Concordei com eles e então fomos. No entanto, Tom e eu ficamos mais para trás.

— Está frio, não está? — Tom perguntou, como se eu não tivesse a noção da temperatura.

Havia um pouco de nevoeiro que pairava sobre nós, deixando a paisagem mais lívida.

— Aham…

Chegamos lá e era como uma espécie de vestiário, só que com banheiras. Havia várias secções, e em cada havia seis banheiras que estavam dispostas em filas. Felizmente havia um cortinado entre elas que podia ser puxado, mas qualquer pessoa que chegasse poderia ver o interior das banheiras pois as divisões eram só nas laterais. Acho que cada secção era para um dormitório. Nós fomos para a secção quatro que estava vazia. Todos escolheram uma banheira e eu fiquei na última. Havia imenso vapor no ar e ouvia-se várias vozes, o som da água caindo, barulhos de chinelos, entre outras coisas. Havia também portas de madeira que seriam onde podíamos tirar nossas roupas para colocar os roupões. Eu abri-a e vi que lá dentro estava um banquinho de madeira, um roupão branco com o símbolo da escola no lugar do peito e uns chinelos brancos. Talvez deixados por William hoje cedo. Pousei minhas roupas no pequeno banco de madeira e vesti o roupão. Fui para perto da minha banheira e puxei o cortinado.

De um lado, o fino cortinado que deixava as imagens desfocadas, do outro, a parede de azulejo branco e azul. Tirei meu roupão e pendurei-o em cima da barra que segurava o cortinado. Liguei a água quente e esperei encher a banheira até metade. Entrei. Todos pareciam ter feito o mesmo, e agora ficara tudo mais quieto. Ainda era possível ouvir os garotos dos outros dormitórios falar baixinho e o som de corpos se movendo na água.

Então eu apercebi-me que não trouxera  _shampoo_  nem sabonete para o corpo. Mas estava tão quente no banho que apenas levei as mãos aos joelhos e fiquei assim durante algum tempo.

Acho que a pessoa do meu lado – tentei ver quem era e notei o cabelo loiro –, Niall, estava também numa posição parecida à minha. Ele tinha ar de ser preguiçoso.

Tentei alcançar a cortina que nos dividia, para pedir que me emprestasse pelo menos  _shampoo_. Mas quando eu finalmente consegui agarrar, larguei-a, desistindo.

Vejo que Tom tinha terminado seu banho, ele passa de roupão á minha frente, em direção aos espelhos mas pára no caminho e me olha. Eu me encolhi na banheira.

— Você esqueceu seu _shampoo_  e sabonete, posso ver. — Ele olhava para o lugar da banheira que servia para pousar essas coisas.

E então estendeu a mão, que tinha uma pequena bolsa com o meu  _shampoo_ , sabonete e outras coisas da higiene. Eu fiquei surpreso.

— Você deixou isto no quarto e eu levei dentro do roupão. Desculpa só te dar agora, mas eu esqueci antes. — Ele sorriu de lado.

Eu, ainda encolhido na banheira, estendi o braço para pegar, mas não agradeci. Ele foi embora.

Zayn e Liam estavam saindo de suas banheiras também e falavam. Niall finalmente começa a tomar seu banho. E eu fiz o mesmo.

,.~´ '*' '~.,

Estávamos todos voltando para o dormitório. Dessa vez eu e Niall íamos mais atrás.

— Por quê demorou tanto no banho? — Niall perguntou para mim com a voz baixa.

— Ora… É que… Eu esqueci de minhas coisas no dormitório e Tom, que tinha pegado, só foi me dar no final do banho dele. — Eu expliquei. — Mas você também demorou, agora diga porquê. — Exigi.

Niall riu com a explicação e pareceu sussurrar o nome do Tom.

— Ah, eu estava esperando você. — Desvendou.

— Mas não era preciso. — Disse sem jeito.

Niall riu à toa.

Pensei em Papai e Mamãe, e eu estava com uma pontinha de raiva. Eu estava também com medo de não me acostumar. Eu caminhei mais rápido e desviei-me um pouco deles. Agora eu pensei em Lottie. Ela devia estar com Café. Lembro-me de quando Café era ainda um pónei pequeno e Lottie e eu ficávamos observando ele andar sobre o jardim e cambaleando, devido às suas patas que ainda andavam incertas: era tão bebé, frágil. Espero que Café esteja bem. Lottie e eu também observávamos bastante os animais que passavam nos nossos terrenos. Era tudo tão enorme e convidativo aos animais. Eu e Lottie ficamos observando um esquilo de longe durante algum tempo, os dois sentados no alpendre. Mas o pequeno ficou tímido quando se apercebeu do nosso olhar e escondeu-se numa árvore. Dias felizes.

Lembro também quando Lottie trouxe a amiga Anne Marie para brincar. Ela era da vizinhança mas eu sempre achei que fosse convencida por seu pai operar uma fábrica de brinquedos da cidade, então nunca me aproximei. Além disso ela era um ano mais nova. Eu não gostei quando Anne Marie brincou apenas com Lottie, fazendo com que ela não prestasse atenção nas minhas gracinhas, então eu peguei a boneca de pano que Anne Marie trouxe e tirei a cabeça, sem ela saber. Anne Marie chorou nesse dia, eu lembro, e ela voltou para casa mais cedo. Lottie descobrira o que eu tinha feito e ela não gostou, ficou bastante zangada, pois ela não gostava de crueldade. Talvez fosse por isso que ela sempre me dissera que não gostava de cavalgar, – que é uma das coisas que também aprecio fazer – a ideia de pressionar uma espora contra a superfície suave de um cavalo ou de dar chicotadas neste animal, não era coisa que Lottie achasse piada.

Eu juro que fiquei com um pouco de nojo de mim mesmo, por tal crueldade, mas hoje Anne Marie estava esquecida. Contudo, talvez Lottie entendesse mais o meu sentimento hoje, depois do que aconteceu, ela certamente teria pensado sobre isso, pois eu pensei. Ser trocado nunca é fácil.

E agora eu pensei em meu primo Stan. Eu não sabia do estado de Stan. E então quase chorei, mas não quis, eu não podia agora.

Entramos no dormitório.

Vi que Arthur Abbott estava deitado na cama, de braços atrás da cabeça, provavelmente descansando esperando a hora de ir tomar o café da manhã. Eram dez e vinte e cinco.

O barulho da porta a abrir o desconcentrou, o que fez com que ele mudasse de posição. A camiseta grande que usava deixava suas clavículas à vista. E notei que o corpo de Arthur Abbott era tão magro que parecia desnutrido. E era o mais baixo de nós os seis. Zayn o mais alto. Depois eram Tom, Liam, e finalmente eu e Niall que quase tínhamos a mesma altura, uma diferença pouca.

Após nos vestirmos, todos atravessamos a praça principal que eu tinha passado com papai e a secretaria na noite anterior, em direcção ao refeitório. Eu não me recordava onde era o refeitório, então limitei-me a segui-los. Eu tinha dormido com o pingente de Lottie debaixo da almofada, e eu queria coloca-lo por baixo de minhas roupas, mas o risco de notarem era alto, e eu queria impressionar Zayn e Tom.

Quando estávamos lá fora eu fiquei bastante admirado com a quantidade de meninos. Haviam vários, de todos os aspectos, usando todos a mesma roupa: Uma blusa de gola alta branca, um casaco azul-naval, calções escuros e meias cinzentas quase pretas – que eram as cores da escola.

Um garoto que me lembrei ser do grupo de Sean e Marcello, que Niall mencionara hoje mais cedo, me olhou e cochichou algo com o grupo. Eles todos olharam em minha direcção e eu fingi não me importar. Liam e Zayn estavam do meu lado. Procurei manter o ritmo enquanto todos íamos para o refeitório.

Tom me alcançou. A franja ondulada dele cobria um dos olhos, e parecia que ainda estava meio sonolento.

— Você está andando rápido de mais.

Tentei reduzir o ritmo, não queria parecer ansioso.

— Pois.

— De onde você vêm?

— Perdão? — Não entendi devido ao barulho.

— Eu disse: de onde você vem? — Ele repetiu, agora mais alto. — Sei que não é de Chesire.

— Ah, sou de Doncaster. Não é muito longe, apenas duas horas de viagem.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

— E você de onde é? — Lembrei-me de perguntar.

— Sou de Cambridge.

Abanei a cabeça como se apreciasse, mas eu não conhecia.

— O que o seu pai faz? — Perguntou ele.

— Ele é o médico da cidade. E possui terras. — A última parte não era verdade, só tínhamos um jardim grande, mas eu queria ter uma boa imagem, visto que ter terras é sinónimo disso.

— E seu pai? — Agora fora minha vez de perguntar.

— Ah, ele agora trabalha em Chesire, e como é um trabalho a tempo inteiro, nossa família se mudou para cá. Estudo aqui para ter a melhor educação, segundo ele. — Abanava a cabeça. — Ele tem um escritório de advocacia.

Todos os meninos se aglomeraram ao nosso redor na hora de entrar no refeitório, o que dificultou um pouco. Pude olhar pela entrada, e ver que o pé-direito era fantástico, acho que era quase quatro metros. Então lembrei-me das histórias de fantasia que costumava ler com Lottie, em que as mansões tinham sempre tetos muito elevados e coisas estranhas lá dentro. Acho que aqui não seria o caso.

A maioria já se tinha sentado. As mesas eram intermináveis. Fui até ao fundo onde havia alguns lugares vagos. Tom apontou para onde Arthur Abbott, Niall, Liam e Zayn se sentavam. Arthur Abbott sorriu quando me viu, ficando com os olhos muito fechados, o que me assustou, então sentei-me o mais longe possível: ao lado de Victor Peck da mesa mais à direita, ele era de um dos dormitórios da Ala Este. Do meu outro lado estava Liam Payne. Pude ver que todos conversavam e pareciam bem-humorados. Talvez eu estivesse assim quando me acostumasse.

William na mesa dos funcionários me avistou, e vi que ele sentava perto de George.

— Olá Louis! — Os dois disseram em uníssono.

— Ele atende por Lou. — Arthur Abbott interrompeu-me, quando eu iria responder.

William não reparou no que Arthur Abbott disse e começou apresentando alguns meninos das mesas ao redor, ficando do meu lado. Havia mesas de alunos do meu ano e alguns mais velhos. Pude reparar também numa mesa mais longe, era longe demais das outras para ser apenas uma mesa de alunos. E então vi que a secretaria estava lá, tomando seu café da manhã. Pensei então que provavelmente ela acordava muito cedo para vir trabalhar. Apenas os que dormiam na Academia tomavam o café da manhã no refeitório, o resto tomava em suas casas. Mas vi que ela não estava sozinha. Haviam mais dois professores e outra senhora que eu não sabia quem era.

E as opções de alimento eram: pratos quentes, cereais e bolinhos. Também tinha bebidas típicas de café da manhã – mas eu não estava com vontade de ir pegar nada, talvez falta de apetite.

Pensei na Lottie, ela teria adorado os muffins de framboesa que estavam aqui, pois ela sempre gostava quando mamãe fazia para nos dois. Eu normalmente não terminava o meu, pois preferia de chocolate. E ela comia os meus restinhos. Quando mais pequena, ela teria se atrevido a dar um pouco do muffin a Café, mas mamãe a impediu pois cavalos não podem comer dessas coisas. Ela sempre queria ver os animais felizes, e achou que funcionaria dar um muffin.

— Eu posso fazer uma pergunta? — Disse Victor do meu lado, alto suficiente para quem estava ao redor ouvir.

Eu despertei dos meus pensamentos e observei-o. Ele tinha o cabelo escuro, penteado para trás. Os dois dentes da frente eram grandes e ele tinha algumas sardas. Ele pousou o garfo no prato e virou-se para mim.

— Eu poderia... — Corrigiu William.

William era magro, tinha por volta de 28 anos e cabelo castanho até às orelhas. Já George era rechonchudo e tinha uma cara avermelhada e simpática. George tinha os cabelos da mesma cor, mais ou menos no mesmo penteado. E eles tinham algumas parecenças, pude reparar agora, talvez fossem familiares.

Victor continuou:

— Porque você veio mais tarde que os outros alunos?

— Perdão?

— Por que não chegou no inicio da temporada, como todos os outros?

Pensei que William ou George fossem intervir a pergunta, pois não era da conta dele, mas eles pareciam curiosos também. Todos os outros também me olhavam. Niall tinha pousado o garfo dele que não parava um segundo entre a boca e o prato, só para me ouvir. O garfo provocou um som estridente, ao cair sobre a louça. Todos esperavam minha resposta, estavam curiosos, naturalmente.

— Foi uma decisão de última hora, pois minha família estava viajando por toda a América — esclareci. — Para compensar o clima frio de Inglaterra, decidimos viajar. — Pausei. Todos estavam olhando. Victor brincava com o leite no copo à frente dele. — Só voltamos esta semana, então meu pai me colocou aqui, pois minha familia viaja muito e ele já pensava nisso à alguns tempos. Eu não posso perder o tempo viajando — Menti.

— Onde na América? — perguntou Victor.

— Fomos para Califórnia — respondi eu. — É confortável lá.

A cara dos mais atentos já não estava tão iluminada, e então a maioria perdeu o interesse, voltando a comer e a conversar.

— Entendo. — Victor pareceu satisfeito, então olhou para o prato, brincando com os pedaços de comida com o garfo.

— Você não vai comer nada Louis? — Perguntou George.

— Talvez eu beba apenas o copo de leite.

— Beba todo então, irá ter forças para o resto do dia.

— Sim. — Contemplei meu copo de leite, intocado.

Bebi todo de uma vez e respirei fundo. Em casa eu não bebia muito leite pela manhã. Ou era sucos de frutas do jardim de mamãe ou chá mesmo. Leite só às vezes. Eu tinha medo de ficar com dor de barriga na hora de jogar futebol ou das correrias, pois Lottie um dia bebeu leite com chocolate e vomitou. E nós éramos sensíveis de estômago.

Eu agora olhava triste para o pano da mesa com padrão xadrez muito claro.

Todos os meninos viraram os assentos em direção à porta e por momentos achei que fossem sair, mas era uma cortesia para Sr. Styles que havia entrado no refeitório.

— Bom dia alunos — ele cumprimentou, alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem. E todos olharam.

— Bom dia Sr. Styles — todos responderam em coro, eu não. E ele olhou diretamente para mim. Ele não estava zangado, mas parecia ter apreciado o fato de eu não ter cumprimentado.

Depois parou num lugar onde poderia ser visto por todos e transmitiu os anúncios da manhã, juntamente com uma oração. Todos fecharam os olhos durante a ação e eu fiz o mesmo, até que um barulho me desconcentra e eu abro os olhos, olhando para Sr. Styles. Ele abriu os olhos no mesmo momento e me deixou nervoso, pois olhara diretamente para mim. Logo voltei minha cabeça à mesa e voltei a fechar os olhos.

Ele continuou andando e segui-o com o olhar. Parou ao pé de uma das mesas da minha fila e cumprimentou um garoto. E depois passou-lhe a mão no cabelo. Eu observava atentamente.

O garoto possuía um cabelo farto. Meio ondulado, meio encaracolado. A franja ia para o lado e nas pontas haviam caracóis rebeldes. O cabelo era castanho, mas a luz do sol que vinha das grandes janelas ao fundo do refeitório deixava uma cor de caramelo. Não conseguia ver bem de longe, mas acho que ele tinha os olhos verdes. E ele estava um pouco envergonhado, pude notar.

Niall na minha frente notou a atenção que eu dava:

— Aquele é — ele baixou a voz — Harry Styles. Ele estuda aqui e é familiar do Sr. Styles.

Eu via o Sr. Styles como Desmond Styles.

— Ele — continuou — é meio  _babaca_. Parece que ignora todo mundo só por ser da familia do diretor, ou por ser super rico, ou bonito. Eu sei lá.

— Diretor. — Repeti.

— É, ele é o diretor, não sabia?

Fiz que não com a cabeça. Eu ainda olhava para os dois. Desmond afasta-se de Harry  Styles, e eu fiquei observando. Não parecia ser má pessoa. Ele virou a cara e senti-me ferver quando notei que ele estava olhando para mim.

Voltei a fitar a mesa enquanto esperava que os meus colegas de dormitório terminassem. Minutos depois parecia que a maioria já estaria terminando, o barulho aumentava e empregadas recolhiam os pratos daqueles que não tiveram a decência de os levantar. Eu estava pronto para me levantar e voltar ao dormitório, mas pude notar que Desmond Styles e outra senhora, do seu lado, olhavam para minha mesa, talvez para mim. A mulher fez contacto visual comigo e levantou-se então senti-me nervoso. Comecei a apertar meu joelho, como se tentasse rasga-lo.

Percebi que ela vinha na minha direção, o que será que fiz de errado?

— Olá querido. — rodou a cabeça, sorri. — Sou a Sra. Styles, diretora, poderia me acompanhar? — Apontou para as escada na extremidade do refeitório.

Assenti tentando não parecer surpreso e segui-a, que já se movia rapidamente como se soubesse que eu a iria seguir. Ocorreu-me que ela fosse impaciente e talvez dura. Durante o percurso, ainda dentro da cantina, eu volto a olhar para trás e Desmond Styles olha para mim como se quisesse dizer “não há problema”. Senti conforto e voltei a olhar para as costas de Sra. Styles. Caminhamos pela praça principal, provavelmente até ao edifício onde seria o seu gabinete. Ela usava uma saia grande, toda pomposa, em um tom rosa acinzentado e um  _corset_  também da mesma cor, o cabelo em um coque bem preso. Parecia uma dama de antigamente. Imaginei-a dormindo com Desmond na mesma cama… Eu não queria acreditar que ela era mulher de Sr. Styles, é estranho imaginar isso. Ela parecia uns 5 anos mais velha que o marido. Chegamos ao gabinete e ela sentou-se no seu cadeirão. Ela parecia estar sem fôlego, o gabinete era no último andar do edifício. Eu fiquei em pé. Pude notar na raiz dela que estava ficando grisalha.

— Sente-se.

Soprei, talvez rude de mais, mas atendi ao pedido.

— Então… Você já sabe meu nome. Eu e meu marido somos ambos diretores da Academia, e hoje te chamei aqui para te aconselhar. Como você é novo decidi ter essa conversa com você, nada que tenha a temer.

Antes de saber que ela era diretora, eu a imaginava como uma professora de Historia, daquelas que te deixa morrer numa aula. Notei que tinha um sinal a cima do lábio, conferindo-lhe um aspecto de dama de França. Os olhos eram claros, mas a luz fraca do gabinete deixavam-nos numa cor de verde lama.

— Louis Tomlinson. Você está na mesa com William? — Mesmo antes de eu responder, ela continua. — Devo dizer que William, ou George, os dois que vos acompanham, são bastante capazes. — Parecia um aviso para mim, como que para evitar que eu fizesse alguma besteira futura. — De Doncaster, lá é um bom lugar para se viver, é sossegado.

A minha mãe sempre dizia a mesma coisa. Quero afasta-la dos meus pensamentos.

— Pode me chamar de Lou apenas.

— Sim, sim. — Sra. Styles sorriu.

A minha mãe sempre dizia a mesma coisa. Quero afasta-la dos meus pensamentos.

— Diga-me, Lou — começou ela, parecia que iria dizer um grande discurso previamente decorado. Ela acomodou-se no cadeirão e me observava pesadamente, do outro lado da mesa —, está tudo bem até agora? Se adaptando?

— Bastante… — não sabia o que mais dizer.

— Os fundadores da Academia de Chesire eram bastante progressistas e conservadores. Eles abriram este acampamento em 1830, anos depois da guerra civil inglesa. Por que, Lou, esta época foi importante ao nosso pais?

— Porque foi depois dela que o poder do rei absolutista foi reduzido e a governação foi feita por um primeiro-ministro, através do parlamento. — respondi.

Essa eu sabia. E eu a tinha impressionado.

Ela concordou e meu contou a história dos fundadores. Contou que esta Academia serviu como abrigo dos jovens que queriam estudar e ter uma boa educação sem serem afetados pelos fatores da época, e que eles tiveram sorte por conseguirem e que hoje devíamos dar valor por ser tudo facilitado e não termos que enfrentar as mesmas consequências. Era para darmos valor.

— Hoje em dia esta Academia é apenas um acampamento para uns e escola para outros. Mas nos dois casos, os jovens garotos irão se tornar homens, educados e cavalheiros. Porque Lou, se tornar um homem, não é algo que acontece num piscar de olhos. — Ela balançava a cabeça e estava concentrada no que dizia. — Pelo contrário: tornar-se um homem é apenas para alguns, e é uma lição de vida.

Espero ela acabar o discurso que parecia ser decorado para todos os alunos. Enquanto ela falava eu metade que prestava atenção, outra metade desejava voltar para o dormitório. Eu queria ir para a cama, abraçar o travesseiro e imaginar que não estou aqui. Ela parou de repente e eu esperei que ela continuasse, que falasse sobre os cavalos. Havia pensado e decidi que queria equitação. O cavalo que tínhamos lá em casa de Doncaster era um animal desprovido de inteligência, só obedecia ordens, mas apesar de tudo eu afeiçoei-me a ele. Ri comigo mesmo.

— Espero que goste daqui. — Ela encostou-se à cadeira, com as mãos entrelaçadas no colo.

— Eu irei gostar.

Eu tinha gostado, há minutos atrás, mas agora pensei em mamãe e no meu cavalinho, e isso me deixou chateado. O nome dele teria sido dado por mamãe, por duas razões: a cor do pelo do cavalo, castanha quase negra, e o jeito que eu dizia “quero ver” quando pequeno. Minha mãe contou-me que era algo parecido com  _«qué fê»_ , daí ela decidiu chamar café ao cavalinho bebé que recebera alguns meses depois de eu completar 3 anos.

— Sua mãe tinha a certeza que você gostaria daqui.

Fiquei confuso… Ela leu minha mente?

— Conheço sua mãe, somos velhas amigas.

Duvidei. Mamãe não tinha “velhas amigas”. Tudo o que precisávamos estava em casa, era nossa utopia particular. Mamãe nunca mencionou alguma velha amiga… Havia aquelas do clube de leitura, mas isso não contava.

— O seu cabelo — começou — é parecido ao de sua mãe. A cor. — Ela argumentou, então eu percebi que realmente ela conhecia minha mãe, pois realmente era parecido.

— Nós frequentámos aulas de botânica e etiqueta juntas — ela explicou —, em Sheffield. Da Srta. Toutou.

Tentei esconder que tinha os olhos embaçados, esfreguei-os, como se fosse uma reação alérgica a pó do escritório. Mordi forte os meus lábios e não aguentei e desfiz-me lágrimas.

— Lou, eu não queria aborrece-lo, de todo. Sua mãe não lhe contou?

Neguei, balançando a cabeça.

— Sua mãe confiou você a mim, você estará seguro aqui, prometo. — ela continuou — Agora, não chore.

Acenei com a cabeça, olhando para baixo.

Saio rapidamente do escritório, fazendo barulho com os meus sapatos contra a escadaria. Eu queria voltar para o dormitório, então passei pelas árvores mais ao canto da praça principal pois não queria que ninguém visse meus olhos vermelhos.

Notei que mais ao fundo, perto dos dormitórios, havia alguns alunos, então decidi evitar passar lá. Lembrei-me que as cocheiras ficavam atrás dos dormitórios da Ala Norte, decidi ir para lá, para ver os cavalos da academia pela primeira vez. Sabia que as primeiras avaliações estariam perto e eu ainda não tinha me inscrito. Apertei meu braço em raiva, pois o fato de ser demorado para fazer qualquer decisão era incómodo. Agora, com espírito, recompus-me e continuei andando. Passei pelos banhos e depois por algumas árvores, que estreitavam um caminho de areia, dirigido às cocheiras. Lá a luz era menor, as árvores encarregavam-se de bloqueá-la, mas eu já estava perto. Quando cheguei perto fiquei espantado, a cocheira daqui era gigantesca e eu poderia ouvir os cavalos. Comparando ao pequeno cubículo onde Café ficava, isto era um hotel de cinco estrelas para cavalos.

Eu andava entre os cavalos, que saudavam mexendo a cabeça, fazendo a crina abanar. Tão distraído não notei que alguém também andava por lá, observando os cavalos, erro meu, pois acabei esbarrando e cai no chão, machucando meu coxis. Ninguém estava nas cocheiras a esta hora, até os homens que cuidavam dos cavalos já o teriam feito mais cedo. Eu demorei até olhar para cima, foi lentamente: comecei por ver os sapatos sociais ligeiramente sujos de areia, as calças e depois a camisa desajeitadamente enfiada dentro das calças e desabotoada no peito. O homem olhava para mim e estendeu a mão. Era Sr. Styles.

— Perdão, perdão, perdão — eu comecei, mas minha voz denunciou minhas dores.

— Você está bem? — ele me agarrou na mão e me puxou para cima, parecendo não fazer caso ao que disse — Se machucou? Podemos ir à enfermaria agora mesmo, eu te levo.

— N-não. Não será necessário. — eu fiquei com vergonha.

— O que está fazendo aqui agora?

— Perdão, eu não… — eu já ia me explicar.

— Oh, não há problema nisso, só estou curioso! — ele não me quis alarmar.

— Eu queria rever uma cocheira, eu também tinha uma em casa. 

— Oh, então você cavalga?

— Às vezes, mas não me tome por profissional. Sou novato mesmo. — eu ri para dentro com a pergunta dele.

— Eu já montei quando jovem, profissionalmente, mas agora só faço como _hobbie_ , quando calha. — ele me contou, por momentos me senti intimo com ele, por estar sabendo coisas de seu passado. — Inclusive, lembrei-me que deixei uma ficha para você preencher em seu dormitório, talvez você queira se inscrever na equitação?

— Certo, então eu vou andando.

Afastei-me rapidamente sem dar oportunidade de Sr. Styles responder. Ele voltou a olhar para mim uma última vez e continuou pelo lado contrário da cocheira. Fiz o mesmo. Andei lentamente para poder observar os cavalos. Vi um que me interessou bastante, era parecido a Café; tinha o aspeto tonto e feliz de Café, uma cor escura no corpo, e uma crina lisa e brilhante. Também vi outros cavalos de raças que já tinha ouvido falar, no entanto, era a primeira vez que as via.

Depois deste encontro inesperado com Sr. Styles decidi não voltar ao dormitório. Eu estava nervoso e desconcentrado. Fui passear pela floresta, que ainda era mais longe dos dormitórios, mais longe dos banhos, mais longe das cocheiras. Andei para norte, por onde os passarinhos me levavam.

Ouço um som de violino, alcançando meus ouvidos gradualmente, sempre subindo. Eu sigo o som até uma clareira, e, atrás de uma árvore, eu observo um garoto sentado sobre um tronco de uma árvore cortada, tocando violino. Fiquei por alguns minutos observando, escutando aquela linda melodia. Tento aproximar-me mais e acabo por pisar num galho. O garoto desconcentra-se e vira-se ligeiramente; pude observar seu perfil, era Harry Styles. Desta distancia, ainda não tão perto, mas mais perto do que no refeitório, pude realmente observar-lhe o rosto. A boca dele estava entreaberta e extremamente rosada, parecia querer dizer algo. Eu apercebi-me do quão estranho eu estava sendo, então, afastei-me lentamente – condicionado pelas minhas dores e pelo risco de fazer barulhos.

Com sorte, fui bem sucedido e ele não me viu.

Ao voltar para a praça, vejo que está vazia. Onde será que estão todos, eu pensava para mim mesmo. Eu olhava para todos os lados e me senti perdido, não sabia para onde ir.

— Estranho, não? — uma voz questionou, dei meia-volta para encontrar um homem de pé, á minha direita. A seu lado havia um cavalo com sela e rédeas.

— O senhor me pregou um susto — falei, com mão chegada ao coração.

O homem lançou uma gargalhada. Ele tinha um sotaque estranho; talvez alemão. Eu já teria ouvido alemães, amigos de meu pai.

— Desculpe a audácia, o senhor é alemão?

— Sim. Meu nome é Sr. Aurich

— Lou Tomlinson. — Fiz uma mesura para compensar minha rudeza a começo da conversa.

Reconheci Sr. Aurich das fotos penduradas na parede. Ele sempre pousava perto dos garotos montados nos cavalos. Ele era o homem que entregava os prémios. Sua figura era magra e esguia, com um nariz grande, o que me surpreendeu. Parecia ser pouco mais velho que meu pai.

—Este — disse ele— é Berg — apresentou o cavalo, afagando-lhe o pescoço, que baixou a cabeça e me observou, curioso.

Berg era um cavalo rústico, cor castanha comum e orelhas pequenas. Mas com olhos dóceis.

— Berg é o cavalo de teste, é o primeiro que todos montam. Ele é bem dócil, será fácil. Basta uns tapinhas nele durante os saltos, ele saltará qualquer obstáculo. Ele é bem obediente, você verá.

— Ah, sobre isso… Eu ainda não preenchi minha ficha. — entristeci o semblante.

— Não há problema, desde que você preencha depois. E mesmo se mudar de ideias também está tudo bem. Experimentar não é crime algum, certo? — ele sorriu.

Sr. Aurich parecia apresado para me fazer montar o cavalo, então me levou de volta às cocheiras. Eu estava com dores, então acompanhei seu passo lentamente. Ele olhou várias vezes para trás.

— Você não quer ir? Está adiando tanto seu passo — ele pareceu triste.

— Longe disso… — eu comecei, com voz baixa. — É que estou com dores, eu caí há pouco.

Sr. Aurich mudou de expressão, agora para uma expressão que meu pai faria se estivesse preocupado comigo. Ele passa a mão na cabeça do cavalo, como se dissesse “fica para a próxima” e chega-se perto, mantendo uma distância considerável entre mim e o cavalo que me observava

— Vá descansar, quando se sentir melhor, é só vir ter comigo. Estarei perto das cocheiras. Não deveria andar se está com dores.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e caminhei em passos lentos até aos dormitórios. No momento que estava voltando, observei com o canto do meu olho que alguém me observava pelas árvores. Acho que o sujeito se apercebeu e fugiu, mas pude notar que carregava uma mala preta, em forma de violino. De certo que seria Harry Styles, e enquanto caminhava, o pensamento que ele poderia ter-me visto na clareira pairava na minha mente, me deixando envergonhado. 


	4. Capítulo IV

Uma carta do meu pai chegou no sétimo dia na Academia de Chesire. O carimbo postal era de Stainforth. Levei a carta ao meu peito, como se desse um abraço. A caligrafia dele era redonda e floreada, como a de uma mulher. Era a primeira vez que eu tinha recebido uma carta. Um cartão-postal uma ou duas vezes do primo Stan, quando ele fora a Irlanda visitar a família da mãe dele. Mas qualquer um podia ver um cartão-postal - era lido primeiro pela mamãe antes que me entregasse. Ninguém do mundo sabia o que havia no interior da carta que eu tinha aqui, exceto meu pai, e agora eu.

_Querido Lou,_

_Fiquei com enorme pena de ir embora do acampamento. É um lugar lindo para se passar uns tempos, no entanto. Antes de sua mãe me conhecer, ela adorava falar com outras pessoas; sua apresentação à sociedade durou quase um ano, sabe? Vejo tanto dela em ti, Lou._

_Nós todos amamos muito você. Cuide-se aí na Academia. Pense nisto como uma oportunidade de aprender mais e melhor com excelentes professores... Eles são capazes disso. Você sabe que sempre seremos sua família; esta fase não passará de uma pequena interrupção em nossas vidas. Você estava isolado demais em casa, Lou. Devíamos tê-lo feito sair antes, para conhecer mais do mundo. Aí, você irá aprender como se comportar entre os outros moços. Espero que não seja pedir muito. Sabemos o que é melhor para você, se não não o teríamos mandado para aí. Sei que nesse momento possa ser difícil acreditar, mas confie em nós. É assim entre pais e filhos._

_Com muito amor,_

_Papai._

Ele chamou aqui de acampamento e não de escola - eu ficarei aqui até o final do verão e nada mais. Enfiei a carta no envelope e coloquei-a em baixo do travesseiro, perto do pendente de Lottie. Eu não sou uma criança. Mas era um castigo, ser mandado para cá, embora que ele e mamãe dissessem que não fosse; ele praticamente admitiu-o na carta. De qualquer forma, papai só sublinhou o que mamãe havia dito para mim semanas antes. Era ela que decidia o que fazer conosco, meu pai foi só o meio de comunicação para isso.

Mas, principalmente, eu tinha saudades do meu pai. Eu consigo imaginar papai lendo a carta, com sua voz suave e baixa. A Srta. Leilah teria pedido que ele falasse mais alto.

Os meus colegas de quarto estavam cochichando sobre um anúncio que Sr. Styles fizera ao almoço; eu estava alheio. Liam me falou que eu era sortudo, chegara havia uma semana e já teria um baile para ir. A maioria dos garotos esperava meses por um baile, a visão radiante de uma garota vinda de outra escola era o que precisavam para tornar os próximos meses de inverno suportáveis.

Encostei-me na cama e fechei os olhos, embora nenhum dos garotos usasse a hora de descanso para cochilar. Mas eu estava exausto: teria ficado a noite acordado para decorar um poema de Robert Frost, "The Cow in Apple Time", para a aula de oratória. Não seria a primeira vez que eu lia Frost, mas a Srta. Leilah estava interessada em saber como nós pronunciávamos cada palavra, como expúnhamos a voz, não que o poema tivesse algum significado.

Embora a Academia fosse um lugar completamente estranho para mim, rapidamente estava tomando lugar e tornando-se familiar. Não sentir saudades de casa, no começo, parecia impossível, mas eu acabei percebendo como o coração humano funciona; é volúvel, caprichoso.

,.~' '*' '~.,

Eu nasci na casa de onde meus pais haviam me expulsado, construída por papai como um presente para sua noiva. Minha bisavó, de origens francesas, Louise Birkin - cujo nome deu origem ao meu -, decidiu-se por Doncaster pois era perto de onde morava, e ela ouvira falar que havia terras por vender lá, com preços baixos.

A começo, ela e o marido eram pobres; com o passar do tempo, ricos e donos de terras. A família do meu pai já era de Doncaster, esses de ascendência espanhola. Não eram tão ricos quanto o lado da minha mãe.

Na época, Doncaster era um lugar bem diferente. Meu pai e seu irmão mais velho, Stanley — pai de Stan —, iriam precisar de novos meios de vida. Meu pai, Mark, conseguiu uma bolsa para estudar na Escola de Medicina em Londres; Stanley, na Faculdade de Direito em Breighton, mas ambos voltaram — cada um com sua esposa. Minha mãe, Johannah, cursava o segundo ano na faculdade de Marie Curie e deveria encontrar um marido em Stainforth quando conheceu meu pai em um baile não tão formal. Ela tinha vinte anos e ele quatro a mais. Era uma combinação perfeita, julgo eu.

Stanley e sua esposa, Carrie, se instalaram em Brookesville. Meu pai poderia ter escolhido outros lugares, mas em Doncaster haviam poucos médicos, e ele decidiu ir para lá. Pelo menos foi assim que explicavam para mim e Lottie. No inicio mamãe pensou que não gostaria de um local tão rural, que ficaria inquieta e solitária. Mas nossa casa tirou-lhe essa sensação. De vez em quando mamãe fazia chá para as vizinhas, ou reuniões da sociedade de livros do bloco, mas o que a fazia mais amar onde morava, eram seus parentes.

Estes eram os meus: Lottie, minha mãe e meu pai; tio Stanley e tia Carrie e o filho deles, Stan, meu primo.

Esta é nossa história; historia como nos acabamos estabelecendo no pedacinho de paraíso que é Doncaster.

,.~' '*' '~.,

O sino tocou, indicando o final da hora de descanso, e eu dei um salto, me despertando do meu sonho.

 — Até que enfim! — exclamou Zayn.

Ele gostava de montar a cavalo tanto quanto eu. Todos os outros já estariam se preparando, colocando os culotes de montaria e as botas. Era a primeira vez que eu cavalgaria com todos os outros e eu estava tão nervoso quanto entusiasmado, uma combinação que eu adorava sentir. Enfiei minhas botas com ajuda do calcador e notei que Zayn me observava. Ele sorriu, sorri de volta.

Enfiei a camisa para dentro do culote. Aqui na Academia usávamos culotes azuis-claros, quase brancos. As proteções do joelho eram na mesma cor. Nossas roupas eram lavadas pelos empregados, então não importa o quanto nos as sujássemos, mas parecia uma tolice vestirmo-nos de tons claros.

Saí do alojamento e senti o cheiro dos pinheiros e os raios de sol me fizeram levar a mão à testa. Thomas me esperava.

— Uma carta?

— Da minha mãe.

Eu me lembrei de ter visto as cartas dos outros, e a maioria era escrita pela mãe, quis ser igual.

— A minha mãe me escreve também — comentou Thomas — três vezes pela semana. Mas as cartas são aborrecidas. O meu irmão, quase nunca, só quando é obrigado.

Outros garotos vestidos de maneira idêntica agruparam-se ao nosso redor. Eu estava entre Zayn e Thomas. Liam estava perto de Thomas. Alguns acenaram para Zayn e para Thomas, e eu estava com eles, então fizeram o mesmo para mim. Sorri em resposta. Eu nunca havia sorrido para tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu odeio escrever cartas — voltei ao assunto —, demora muito tempo o que você poderia dizer com poucas palavras. Deveria haver uma maneira de transmitir tudo o que você pensa rapidamente para o papel. — dei uma risada baixa.

Eu estava com frio na barriga; e notei estar dizendo tontices.

Outro garoto passou, tão perto que me esbarrou no braço. Eu ia falar qualquer coisa, mas parei, distraído pela imagem dele. Era o garoto de olhos verdes, que eu vi ontem. Fiquei em choque, ao ver a cara dele em perto, percebi que ele era um dos garotos com um cavalo que eu vira nas fotografias no primeiro dia. No mesmo dia que Sr. Styles apareceu atrás de mim e me assustou. Eu sabia o nome antes de Thomas me dizer.

— É o Harry.

Nós dois observamos Harry desaparecer depois de uma curva, se misturou com os outros garotos. Havíamos passado dos banhos e estávamos quase nas cocheiras. Harry era imenso, a distância de suas passadas era o dobro das minhas, ele tinha pernas compridas e esbeltas. O seu cabelo, outrora encaracolado, estava penteado para trás com uma camada de cera, bem arrumadinho. Suas botas eram bege, o único garoto entre nós que não tinha as botas pretas.

— Ele é de Londres, acho eu. — disse Thomas, pronunciando Londres como se falasse de um lugar improvável, como Constantinopla, Atlantis... — É da família do diretor. — ele continuava sussurando, mesmo tendo Harry ido embora. — O avô dele é especulador de petróleo e a avó é da realeza. Ele tem o seu próprio cavalo, trazido de trem, de um lugar distante. Só trazer o cavalo custa mais que as nossas despesas de alojamento. — Harry não cumprimentou Thomas. Aliás, ninguém. Fiquei pensando se Thomas falava a verdade quando dizia que a avó do Harry era da realeza, mas julguei que não. — Ele ignora todo mundo, em geral. — continou. 

Harry de Londres, Louis de Doncaster. De todos estes lugares no mundo, eu estava na Academia de Chesire. Eu era um entre dezenas de garotos caminhando para as aulas de equitação. Thomas passou sua mão na minha, ele julgou que eu fosse me perder, pois eu havia atrasando meu passo; sua pele era macia e tinha um cheiro suave. Em casa, imagino que mamãe estaria no lado de fora cuidando das plantas. Com uma toalha pelo pescoço, para enxugar o suor, um chapéu bonito para proteger a pele clara. Papai estaria trabalhando. Hoje é quinta-feira e ele costuma viajar. E havia a Lottie também.

Lottie estaria alimentando os esquilos — sorri ao pensar nela —, eles tinham que ser alimentados frequentemente, mais do que um bebê humano. Mamãe dizia que Lottie cuidava mais dos animais do que um ser humano de seu filho, e isso me deixava orgulhoso. Minha irmã era dedicada. Dedicada e bondosa. Não seria a primeira vez que ela cuidaria de uma ninhada de esquilos. Os ninhos estavam sempre escondidos em cantos que só ela teria paciência para descobrir.

Quando eu me despedi, ela estava lá, na varanda, segurando um esquilo bebê.

— O filhote já tem pelos. — eu havia falado, por não saber o que mais dizer.

Lottie usava as roupas do dia anterior; uma saia folgada amarela e uma blusinha azul. O cabelo estava desalinhado, espetado em algumas partes, o que me assustava um pouco. Eu queria baixar o seu cabelo, mas eu sabia que não poderia toca-la. O contorno de seus olhos estava meio avermelhado. Naquele momento, seus olhos azuis estavam tão escuros que pareciam negros. Eu sabia que na luz do dia eles voltariam a ficar claros, translúcidos. Nossos olhos eram um pouco diferentes. Os meus eram um azul mais puro, mais escuro, como os de papai.

— Você já dormiu? — eu perguntei, embora soubesse a resposta.

Eu também não tinha dormido; na verdade, a meio da noite, busquei por Lottie no quarto dela, mas só achei a cama feita e o reflexo da lua que passava pela janela. A cama estava intocada e isso me fez chorar, não sei dizer por quê. A cama arrumada por Lottie e mais tarde esticada por Mamãe me perturbava. O ventilador elétrico estava ligado no número um, virado para a cama vazia, refrescando um nada. Desliguei-o e fui até à janela, que fornecia uma vista da nossa terra. Não havia limites, não havia cercas. Eram milhares de acres de terra.

Avistei Lottie sentada perto do jardim de rosas da mãe, que estava florescendo. Eu imaginei o cheiro que Lottie estaria sentindo, o cheiro das rosas. Fiquei observando-a por um longo tempo mas ela não se mexeu, permaneceu sentada e imóvel, como uma estátua. Ao contrário de mim, ela conseguia ficar quieta por muito tempo; eu era agitado.

Eu não conseguia ver o seu rosto, somente os braços magros e as costas estreitas. Sua voz começou a mudar um pouco e parece que ela está a ganhar formas. Minha voz já estava ligeiramente mais grossa naquela época, e meus pequenos pelos estavam crescendo. Stan era dois anos mais velho que eu, a voz dele havia mudado há algum tempo. A voz de Lottie, eu ouvia-a na cabeça, infantil, leve e bonita. Eu queria grava-la antes de ela ganhar a voz de uma mulher.

Se Lottie tivesse se virado naquele instante, eu veria sua cicatriz abaixo do olho. Está sarando rápido, é pequena. Pelo que me lembro, foi a primeira vez que eu vi Lottie se machucar. Tentei não me lembrar daquele dia outra vez, mas não consegui. Eu já quebrei meu braço duas vezes e a perna uma, para não falar das vezes que me machuquei; vezes sem conta. Lottie, no entanto, não cortejava o perigo. Não fazia parte dela.

Ela virou a cabeça como se tivesse ouvido alguma coisa, e provavelmente sim. Vi seu perfil à luz da lua. Nós tínhamos o nariz de papai, forte, mas bonito. Pensei por segundos que ela poderia estar sentindo eu a observando. Coloquei a mão sobre a janela fria.

— Lottie — murmurei.

Percebi que Lottie segurava um filhote de esquilo, machucado, e ela era delicada com ele. Ela sempre me dissera para não tocar em animais selvagens, porque se eles se acostumassem com o cheiro humano, não sentiriam mais medo; e eles precisam sentir medo para sobreviver.

— Lou? — perguntou Thomas. — Você está bem? Parece alheio.

Olhei de lado para ele. Ele não conhecia os segredos do meu obscuro. Eu sabia que Lottie pensava em mim com a mesma frequência que eu pensava nela. Talvez quando não conseguisse dormir, na cama, estaria pensando em mim; com saudade. Mas ela não conseguia imaginar minha vida em Chesire, se era uma maldição ou uma bênção... Nem eu realmente sabia.

Logo chegamos às cocheiras e cada um seguiu seu caminho. O cheiro de estrume e feno penetrou minhas narinas, algo que eu estaria acostumado. Ou você se acostuma, ou não. A cavalariça que Liam falou no outro dia estava aqui, ela veio para me mostrar meu cavalo: Shiva, uma égua branca acinzentada de focinho rosa.

— Obrigado — disse eu à cavalariça. — Vou prepará-la.

Fiz um barulho com a língua para ter a atenção de Shiva, e esta olhou por cima do monte de feno. Eu ri. Havia várias pintinhas cinzentas espalhadas no pelo branco, é uma maneira horrível de descrever um padrão tão bonito, pensei eu. Eu estava bem animado, mas não queria ficar. Não queria me apegar a Shiva, pois sei que vou deixa-la no fim da temporada.

Depois de preparar a égua dirige-me a uma fila onde estavam mais cavalos e garotos. Shiva estava tão perto do cavalo da frente que seu focinho quase tocava no rabo vermelho do cavalo à sua frente. Harry estava no inicio da fila, era o líder do meu grupo. O seu cavalo castrado era enorme, assim como o dono. Era lindo, eu pude observar, negro como uma noite mas com manchas marrom descendo pelo rosto. Reconheci-o da foto.

Liam e Thomas estavam na turma intermediária; eu via Thomas na pista seguinte com um cavalo magro. Os seus cabelos castanhos voavam sobre o rosto enquanto ele trotava, parecia uma pintura renascentista. Eu estava na turma avançada, por já ter cavalgado muito com Café, com cerca de outros vinte garotos, entre eles Zyan, Harry, um garoto chamado Victor, que se sentava perto da minha mesa de jantar. A turma avançada era menor que as outras, um dos nossos privilégios: você não precisava compartilhar seu cavalo com alguém. Todos os outros eram compartilhados, exceto os nossos.

Thomas era o mais fraco de seu grupo. Percebi que seria fácil ser amigo dele pois eu era melhor, muito melhor, em cima de um cavalo.

Vi que Sr. Aurich começou a gritar as instruções, calmamente. Eu gostava dele, sim. Sr. Aurich era um mestre dos cavalos, treinado na Alemanha, ela tinha medalha de prata das Olimpíadas da Belgica em 1920 e uma de ouro por equipe. Ele me ajudou a sentar e também uma nova maneira de encaixar na sela, o que era bem mais eficaz. Os cavalos da academia eram todos puros-sangue e as pistas eram planejadas por outro alemão, amigo do Sr. Aurich.

— Turma adiantada — gritou o Sr. Aurich e eu sorri — Venham aqui! — ele chamou-nos com palmas.

Harry montou, primeiro, e por um instante eu vi um centauro: parte menino, parte cavalo. Ele estava gracioso e ao mesmo tempo épico. Eu e o restante da turma subimos nas selas. Zayn ficava bem no seu cavalo também, era uma figura magra e empertigada. Victor, baixinho, parecia poderoso na sua sela.

Ficamos parados nas nossas montarias por momentos enquanto outro grupo de cavalos passou por nós. Era verão, começo de uma tarde, o sol estava alto. Se você cavalgasse muito, poderia ser perigoso e o cavalo morrer de cansaço. Seria o verão mais quente que foi sentindo na Inglaterra, segundo mamãe. Sempre que eu cavalgava com Café, pela manhã, eu levava um lenço para enxugar o suor nas rédeas do cavalo. Mamãe ficaria furiosa se soubesse as tardes em que eu e Lottie ficamos expostos ao sol sem usar protetor nem chapéu, fritando os cérebros. Eram horas a fio... Aposto que aqui em Chesire não seria tão quente. Então o enorme cavalo de Harry — devia ter uns dezoito palmos — começou a andar, e Shiva se moveu em baixo de mim, e eu quase perdi meu equilíbrio. Nós circulávamos o picadeiro, e aqui havia várias montanhas. Lá em casa não havia isto, então as montanhas eram nuvens para mim, que escondiam o céu.

Shiva era rápida e inquieta, então percebi que imediatamente eu gostaria dela. Era inteligente, eu percebi pela maneira como me testava, torcendo o tronco para que pudesse carregar o peso desigualmente, puxando para o lado contrário para ver se eu notaria. Realmente notei, e corrigi, puxando para trás a rédea direita, apertando as panturrilhas contra o corpo dela para que acelerasse e se endireitasse. Era um animal inteligente, porém medroso. Duas características que todos os cavalos pareciam ter.

Pensei nas próximas semanas, em que eu teria mais intimidade com Shiva, quando nos conheceríamos e nos entenderíamos, e quase me levantei da sela com a ansiedade.

Observei Harry guiar King, ele olhava bem para a frente, que é para onde se deve olhar, e eu poderia ver a linha de seu maxilar bem marcada. Mamãe me dizia: "olhe para onde você quer ir, e Café irá até lá". Mas eu tinha o hábito de olhar para as minhas mãos, e eu arqueava bastante as costas. Coisas que não se devem fazer. Dessa vez King passou trotando suavemente e Harry o virou de forma brusca, encontrando o meu olhar por um breve instante. Eu apertei Shiva em um trote, envergonhado por ter sido flagrado observando-o. Harry fez um som com a garganta, eu pude ouvir, mesmo que fosse baixo.

Marchamos para fora do picadeiro com Harry ainda liderando. Ele tinha mais experiência e técnica que eu, era óbvio, mas ele não era melhor. Eu não era tão forte fisicamente quanto Zayn ou tão bonito quanto Thomas, mas tenho jeito com os cavalos; consigo-os levar a fazer qualquer coisa que eu queria. Senti-me estranhamente poderoso: tive a impressão que me observavam, e eu era um garoto de quinze anos, rodeado de montanhas e estranhos. Eu senti que me iria destacar nesse lugar.

,.~' '*' '~.,

 Eu mexia nervosamente minhas mãos e Sr. Styles liderava a oração da manhã. Consegui ver pelo canto do olho que George me observava. Às vezes, enquanto deveríamos estar rezando, eu observava o teto ou olhava pelos janelões. Eu estava tão distraído que deixei a voz de Sr. Styles sumir ao fundo. Pelo que notei, parecia que ele pedia sempre as mesmas coisas de manhã: felicidade, saúde e prosperidade. Eu não estava acostumado a ficar sentado tanto tempo; primeiro no café da manhã, depois na hora da oração e logo em todas as aulas. Na hora de almoço eu já me sentia um animal na jaula.

Mas apesar de eu ter muitas, muitas saudades de casa, eu estava me acostumando à ordem das novas coisas. Estou aprendendo. Aprendi que por exemplo, embora a Academia parece gigantesca, havia partes que eram ocupadas só por montanhas, partes que ninguém visitava, terreno inabitável.

Enquanto Sr. Styles mexia em alguns papéis eu ficava distraído, mas Sra. Styles captava meu olhar todas as vezes que percebia minha atenção se divagar. Ela se sentava com o Sr. Styles junto com as outras três filhas — presumi serem primas de Harry. Um menino no meio de três meninas. Quando eu não observava o teto, eu analisava as meninas Styles, que eram fascinantes. Agora mesmo vi a mão de Caroline sobre o joelho de Gemma, para que ela parasse de se mexer. Caroline era a mais velha, com onze anos e fazia lembrar a mãe. Lilith era a seguinte, com dez anos, geniosa, parecia ter uma tempestade passando pelo rosto, ameaçando passar enquanto o pai falava. Eu tinha inveja delas. Eram diferentes de todos pois não estavam sozinhas. Mas elas não ficavam perto dos garotos. Elas iam em escola de Chesire, só estavam passando o Verão na Academia.

Gemma era alta como o pai, e mesmo com os seis anos dela, dava para ver que continuaria alta, caminhando para a beleza. Tinha os cabelos castanhos-claros. A Natureza fora injusta, cada criança era mais bonita que a outra. Caroline fora a primeira tentativa e Gemma era perfeita.

Gemma captou meu olhar e eu virei a cara, mas sem antes vê-la sorrir. Imaginei o que ela pensava de mim. Será que me achava bonito? E será que as outras pessoas acham? Será que os outros garotos achavam? Nesse quesito, eu não tinha a certeza onde estava.

— Mais uma coisa — disse Sr. Styles, fazendo uma pausa. Ele nos fitou. Paul Hunt se esticou do meu lado. Todos ficamos apreensivos. — Algo bem sério. — As cabeças ergueram-se. — Vocês conhecem Fernand Hoover? — um riso nervoso foi espalhado pela sala. — Claro, não pessoalmente. — Ele sorriu, e me peguei sorrindo em resposta. — Embora eu ouse dizer que alguns de vocês já tiveram a oportunidade de vê-lo — Com o canto do olho, examinei Harry, que sentava-se perto de Thomas. Ele era da família do diretor mas todos pareciam fingir não saber. Inclusive o Sr. Styles, que não o trata com distinção. Acho que é para ele não ser visto como alguém com privilégios. — Nosso presidente falou que recentemente o país irá enriquecer, recuperar desta pequena crise financeira. — Ele segurava um jornal. Um garoto bocejou. — O jornal é meio velho, no entanto.

Ele fez uma pausa como se esperasse as risadinhas. E naturalmente foi isso que aconteceu. Todos os jornais e revistas da Academia eram "meio velhos".

— Aqui — ele deu uns tapinhas de leve na folha de jornal — o presidente declarou que a crise está para acabar. Não é fantástico? — ele se entusiasmou. — Ele pede o esforço de cada um para apoiar a economia.

Niall que se sentava à frente levantou a mão. Eu arregalei os olhos.

— Como podemos ajudar? — perguntou ele.

Pensei que ele talvez estivesse sendo impertinente, mas Sr. Styles não achou.

— Boa pergunta, meu jovem — disse —, a melhor resposta pode vir dos pais de vocês. Claramente, dinheiro gera dinheiro. — Dessa vez Sra. Styles tinha sorrido um pouco, atrás do marido. — Encorajem os pais a investir, a gastar, a confiar em bancos.

De inicio eu não entendi as gargalhadas que se seguiram à resposta de Sr. Styles. Thomas dava risadinhas perto de mim e enquanto sua cabeça abanava ligeiramente e eu entendi tudo: não havia nada a fazer, nós éramos apenas filhos. A ideia de oferecer conselhos financeiros a nossos pais era, no mínimo, uma piada. Comédia de ouro, papai diria. Eu sorri também, para não ser diferente, mas não achei engraçado.

Todas as pessoas aqui pareciam ricas e insensíveis no momento. E eu aqui, que aprendi a montar um cavalinho sem  _pedigree_  com minha mãe. Meu nome do meio não era de família rica, eu não tenho mais de cinco propriedades em Inglaterra e muito menos passava o Natal na Itália. Estávamos bem por causa das nossas terras e do trabalho do papai, mas ele não era um magnata do algodão ou rei do petróleo.

A Academia era o lugar onde os homens importantes mandavam os seus filhos. Filhos de atrizes, parentes de escritores, netos de donos de empresas importantes... Todos estavam aqui. Haviam outras escolas para moços, mas a de Chesire era a mais antiga, o que deve fornecer conforto a esses homens e mulheres procurando um lugar para deixar os filhos; ninguém pode os alcançar entre as montanhas, não é mesmo?

— Obrigada pelo discurso, Sr. Styles — começou a Sra. Styles, mas ainda havia uns risinhos nervosos vindos de trás, e ela parou abruptamente de falar. — Garotos!

Os risos nervosos pararam.

— Agora, permitam-me trazer a atenção de vocês para uma maneira em que façam mais pelos afortunados do que simplesmente mantê-los em vossas orações. — a oratória de Sra. Styles era perfeita. — No espírito da caridade cristã, considerem fazer o compromisso de contribuir ao fundo dos Operários que moram longe,  não têm automóveis e não desfrutam de vossas vantagens. — ela sorriu, quase imperceptível.

George e William caminharam para a frente da sala com uma caixa de papel que continha as palavras FUNDO PARA OS OPERÁRIOS escritas cuidadosamente a marcador azul. Alguns garotos escreveram ofertas de dinheiro em papéis e colocaram dentro da caixa.

— Agradeço pela vossa generosidade.

Eu não tinha um único centavo. Na verdade eu nunca tive dinheiro na minha posse.

— Pronto garotos. — era assim que eu sabia que havia acabado. Ela mantinha essa rotina.

Alguns garotos se levantaram. Era hora das aulas — as disciplinas que eu iria ter eram tão maçantes que eu tive vontade de chorar. Oratória e etiqueta, uma após outra. Acho que meus pais não estão interessados em ter um filho com a caligrafia perfeita e com o melhor discurso, ou alguém que fosse capaz de distinguir um garfo de azeitonas para um garfo de limão (o de azeitonas tinha dois dentes; o de limão, três), mas fiquei pensando sobre se eles realmente se importavam com isso. Alguém socou meu braço.

— Ai! — resmunguei baixinho.

Era Niall

— Desculpe. — Ele estava dando risadinhas. — Você parece sempre tão perdido em seu mundo. Eu comi tanto, nossa! Adoro o dia de bolinhos. — Ele alisou a barriga.

Sorri.

— Eu me entupo com frango assado em toda a refeição. — gargalhei roucamente.

E isso era verdade, meu apetite reaparecera após os primeiros dias da Academia.

— Niall — comentei enquanto subíamos as escadas para a aula de oratória. —, eu não tenho dinheiro comigo.

— Ah, isso — ele disse. — Você tem que pedir para seu pai, não é? — sorriu.

Concordei com a cabeça mas eu sabia que não seria capaz de pedir dinheiro a meu pai. Iria ser como uma confissão de que eu gostava de estar aqui.


	5. Capítulo V

Era dia do baile e chegou outra carta, desta vez de minha mãe. Era longa, mais de duas folhas de papel com o aroma de rosas de mamãe. As iniciais de seu nome estavam gravadas a inicio, em um rosa claro.

Ela tinha uma escrita irregular, meio itálica e cheia de curvas.  _Lou, querido_ , começava assim a carta, e continuava falando sobre a horta, os enxames de abelhas, as flores e borboletas, antes de concluir com:

_Lottie, está boa, bem melhor até. Contudo, não sabemos o que está por vir. Tudo está para decidir, e ainda vamos ter que esperar por um tempo. Sabe, Lou, às vezes eu fico bem zangada com você... Outras, triste, decepcionada. É horrível. Que Deus traga paz para nós e principalmente, para si._

_Todos sentem saudades suas, será que as montanhas te fazem sentir pequeno, Louis?_

Olhei em volta e vi que Arthur Abbott me observava atentamente. Os olhos cansados dele me aborreciam, eram tão pálidos, tão sem luz. Ele pareceu ceder e desviou o olhar, meio envergonhado. Depois articulou a palavra  _Desculpe_ , com os lábios, algo que eu sabia que não correspondia ao que ele estava sentindo.

Fiquei de barriga para baixo na cama e passei meus dedos na madeira do chão — que estava bem perto de mim —, marcada por infinitos arranhões de botas de montaria. Lá em casa ninguém podia entrar nos quatros usando sapatos.

Liam girava em torno do quarto, cantarolando uma valsa. Ele aproximou-se de seu beliche e Zayn desceu, para participar da brincadeira. Zayn pegou a mão de Liam e os dois começaram a dançar, Liam fazendo o papel de menina. Eu estava sorrindo. Os dois usavam camisas brancas e calções castanhos-escuros. Meias puxadas até ao joelho. Liam era mais alto e mais robusto; Zayn era magrinho, no entanto tinha músculos. Eles pareciam dois irmãos dançando. Valsa era bem antiquada, mas não havia nada de Jazz aqui na academia.

Tanto Zayn quanto Liam vinham de famílias que costumavam dar festas. Liam, de um império empresarial gerido por seu pai, em Londres, e Zayn, de Masonville, onde o pai geria negócios de família e também era prefeito.

Apenas eu e Arthur Abbott não mostrávamos algum entusiasmo com o evento desta noite, em que as meninas do colégio interno chegariam às oito em ponto, e todos esperam que dancemos a noite inteira. Eu, pelo menos, fingi não ter ansiedade; Arthur Abbot não sabia fingir, transparecia.

— Mais uma dança — pediu Arthur Abbott, quando deram a valsa por encerrada —, eu estava me divertindo.

Todos levaram um susto ao ouvir a voz de Arthur Abbott, que pouco falava e era respeitador das regras. Era a hora de descanso e não hora das danças, e talvez um dos monitores pudesse entrar no quarto e ver isso, e todos sabíamos o que poderia acontecer.

Arthur Abbott se levantou e bateu palmas, algo que nos deixou surpresos também, seus olhos estavam brilhantes. Liam me havia contado que o pai de Arthur Abbott era pastor e que a sua mãe tinha morrido quando ele era pequeno.

— Shh — sussurou Thomas, o dedo nos lábios rosados.

Liam analisou Arthur Abbott, achando graça.

— Você irá dançar muito à noite, não se preocupe. — sussurou Zayn, sorrindo para Arthur.

,.~' '*' '~.,

Minha mãe sempre conta uma história — que era a favorita dela —, de como ela conheceu papai e dos nossos nascimentos. Nascemos no outono, no meio de uma tempestade; nevava muito, os passarinhos morriam e caiam do céu, mortos pelo frio, todas as plantas murcharam e mudaram de tom. Meus pais esperavam uma menina grande, pelo jeito que a barriga estava, mas eu nasci, eu fui uma surpresa, e não Lottie. Eu era a criança que ninguém esperava.

Foi um caso estranho pois somos quase gémeos, mas nascemos com minutos de diferença. E não havia casos parecidos na família. As pessoas ficaram temerosas. Ou era eu que tinha extraído vigor de Lottie e nasci primeiro, ou era Lottie que fez com que eu nascesse antes do tempo, me deixando prematuro e debilitado. Ou eu era egoísta, ou inútil. Meu pai sempre tentou afastar essas ideias das pessoas, dizendo que não havia provas disso. Mesmo ele estando preocupado, uma menina e um menino, quase gémeos, nascendo desta forma; ia contra a ordem natural das coisas.

Nos éramos bebés um pouco irritadiços, e minha mamãe teve que cuidar de nós por bastante tempo, ficando de cama. Ela era a única da cidade que cuidava de dois recém nascidos; Louis e Charlotte.

Mamãe sofria demais para amamentar os dois, e nós, chupávamos indiferentes enquanto ela se contorcia. Era costume na época trazer uma ama-de-leite, mas quem, em Doncaster, se adequaria? Quem poderia amamentar seus filhos tão bem quanto ela? Tomlinson eram assim desde pequenos... Davam trabalho, tinham as mentes afiadas, eram audazes.

Mas nós nunca partiríamos de casa. Eu sabia sobre a escola que papai tinha frequentado, mas eu nunca seria mandado para lá. Não havia necessidade disso. O máximo que eu precisaria era ser mandado era para aulas de etiqueta, por semanas, só para entender como é interagir com os meninos da minha idade, ver como se comportam. Eu não teria problemas em entender como tudo funcionaria. Seria uma preparação para eu debutar, o que aconteceria antes de eu ir para uma faculdade dispendiosa. Lottie iria para Brookesville e eu para Londres, para completar os estudos. Nós seriamos duas poderosas mentes.

Lottie talvez se tornasse uma médica ou veterinária, algo que lhe ocupasse o tempo, e que fizesse jus à sua bondade.

Eu, viveria onde meu amor estivesse, em um local mais próximo de casa. E trabalharia como pudesse, talvez ajudando a cuidar da fazenda.

E essa seria a história dos nossos futuros. Seria um futuro conjunto, combinado.

No entanto fora tudo mudado, as coisas não estavam tomando seu rumo.

As pessoas podem mentir sobre suas infâncias, podem inventar qualquer tipo de história e você irá acreditar nelas, a não ser que você tivesse estado perto, visto tudo com seus olhos. Trata-se de um fardo conhecer as pessoas tão bem. Às vezes é um dom, mas sempre um fardo.

E aqui ninguém me conhecia.

,.~' '*' '~.,

Eu usava a mesma camisa que usei no dia em que me despedi de meu pai, e foi um alívio que fosse suficientemente elegante. Um terno castanho com pitada de laranja completaria o meu modelito.

Eu estremeci. Eram quase oito da noite, mas o sol ainda brilhava, não tão forte agora, mais fraco; mais azul. Hoje mais cedo tinha chovido, deixando a terra com um odor úmido, o caminho estava lamacento e esponjoso sobre nossos pés. Havia vaga-lumes preenchendo lugar entre os meninos, e isso me deixava encantando. Parecia que a mãe natureza se havia preparado a rigor para o dia do baile.

Eu hesitei em usar o meu melhor fato, com medo que fosse bom demais para um simples baile, mas notei que todos os meninos estavam tentando demais. Mas eu não me precisava disso. Paul Hunt esbarrou em mim, usava um colete com pelos de raposa.

Levantei minha mão, julgando que iria ser correspondido, mas aí eu entendi que Paul Hunt não era o tipo de rapaz que se designa a ser simpático para todos. As minhas bochechas queimaram e eu baixei a mão devagar. Era difícil me recordar com quem se devia ser amigável e quem se devia solenemente ignorar.

— Paul Hunt — chamou Thomas, e Paul Hunt virou-se lentamente.

— Thomas — ele respondeu e seus olhos cinzentos moveram-se bruscamente em minha direção. — Lou.

E aí ele continuou seguindo seu caminho, juntando-se aos meninos de seu alojamento. Falavam todos em sussurro e raramente encaravam Paul Hunt. Sean e Marcello estavam lá também. Talvez fossem a panelinha mais  _snob_  do acampamento, devo dizer.

— O sol não se põe em Margret — que era o nome do alojamento de Paul Hunt, o nosso era Frederick —, não é mesmo? — Thomas murmurou baixinho e eu dei uma risada.

Thomas era cheio desses ditos, alguns são difíceis de perceber à primeira: a Sra. Styles é mais rígida que seu espartilho; Sr. Aurich é mais enrolado que rolo de carne; a família do Harry nada em dinheiro...

Os meninos se aglomeravam à nossa volta, usando sedas e outros materiais nobres, que não consegui identificar; mas de certo que seriam nobres. Vi Erick Hayes, uma das maiores fofocas do acampamento. O seu grupinho de Milles o rodeava, e todos riam. A mim parecia que todos se chamam Erick, mas só um deles é que tinha a permissão de usar o nome todo. Personalidade, era o que faltava. Erick tinha os cabelos encaracolados e selvagens, embora sempre penteados para trás, tentando-os controlar. As toneladas de cera que ele usava deixavam-no com ondulações bonitas no cabelo. Ele parecia uma estrela de Hollywood, usando fato azul-marinho quase preto, mas aqui ninguém usava fatos pretos a não ser que alguém tivesse morrido ou um casamento estivesse decorrendo.

Havia tanta coisa no mundo para se ver, e a maioria de nós nunca tinha segurado a mão de uma garota. Queríamos mais que isso, de qualquer forma, queríamos segurar não só a mão, mas todo o corpo. Acho que é isso que os jovens querem. Querem ser abraços em seus braços frágeis e poder abraçá-las com seus braços musculados, mas ternos.

Mas, para bons filhos de pais ricos e poderosos, isto não podia acontecer. Não sem antes conhecerem a garota, avaliarem-na — o seu estatuto social e a quantidade de dinheiro que tem —, e depois aprovarem-na. Acho que meus pais não seriam assim, no entanto.

Primeiramente seriamos debutantes e depois esposos. Todos casaríamos algum dia, pelo menos antes dos vinte e um, se tudo desse certo. Nos já vimos que isso acontece com nossos avós, tios, pais e outros familiares. Não éramos idiotas.

No entanto eu não tinha tanto a arriscar quanto os outros garotos da Academia. Minha família não estava nas colunas sociais, não eram celebridades. Meus relacionamentos não arruinariam os negócios da família, longe disso. Eu apenas havia arriscado as conexões dentro do relacionamento familiar. Talvez fosse o pior a se arriscar.

— Consigo ver as meninas — cochichou Liam.

Ao que eu respondi, cochichando:

— Elas não mordem.

Estávamos quase no edifício do baile. As meninas faziam uma fila, mas tinham as costas viradas para nós. Nenhuma se atreveu a olhar. Elas usavam vestidos de seda em tons claros de verão, algumas jóias — pouco chamativas —, e meias cintilantes. Pareciam estar fantasiadas com a roupa das mães. Eu não me lembro de ver Lottie usando um vestido de festa, mesmo que meus pais tivessem dado dois desses para ela.

Niall deu uma risada. Ele estava espirituoso essa noite, e eu fiquei feliz com a distração, feliz de não ter que pensar em Stan usando um terno, mesmo que eu nunca o tenha visto usando, não em minha presença.

A escadaria para o refeitório era estreita, apenas quatro garotos podiam passar ao mesmo tempo. Arthur Abbott vinha com o cabelo com risco ao lado, de uma maneira antiquada, e se juntou no degrau mais a baixo. Thomas e eu demos os braços, como dois bons amigos, e ofereci meu braço a Arthur Abbott, mas ele preferiu apertar minha mão que estava escondida entre o tanto de meninos.

— Mão fria — ele disse.

A sua voz estava mais alta que o normal e os olhos estavam mais abertos.

— A sua está úmida, Arthur. — murmurei sem tirar meu olhar das costas dos garotos da frente.

Parecia que eu estava segurando algo molhado e morto.

— Vai arrumar uma namorada, Arthur Abbott? — provocou Thomas.

O seu terno era verde-lima, como eu havia pensado. Havia um bordado no bolso do peito com uma jóia e a gola do terno assentava de uma maneira que favorecia o pescoço longo e delgado de Thomas. Os seus cabelos estavam mais ondulados que o normal, penteados na perfeição, mas tinha um pequeno cabelo escapando-lhe na testa. Eu quis arrumar, mas não fiz nada.

Thomas assustara Arthur Abbott.

—  Nenhum de nós vai, sabe? Não temos idade.

— E quantos anos devemos ter para poder arrumar namorada? — perguntei, sorrindo.

— O suficiente para querer namorar — respondeu Arthur Abbott, deixando minha mão cair, dando um aperto final forte bastante para me fazer piscar e abrir levemente a boca.

Então ele seguiu adiante, desaparecendo no meio dos garotos.

— Ele é esquisito.

— Não seja maldoso — disse Thomas. — Não faz seu estilo.

Fiquei surpreso com a resposta de Thomas e quis perguntar o que ele queria dizer com isso, mas já tínhamos chegado no topo da escadaria e estávamos nervosos. A porta foi aberta por Sr. Styles, que sorria para nós. Ele abria e reabria a porta para cada grupo de rapazes, para não entrarem todos de uma vez e para que tivéssemos o efeito surpresa ao entrar.

Quando foi nossa vez, eu me surpreendi ao ver o refeitório todo mudado. Haviam despojado todo o jardim da Academia aqui dentro, estava repleto de flores. Em vasos, dispostas por cor, no teto, nos canteiros, nos centros de mesa... Minha mãe sempre achou uma pena cortar as flores, e quando fazia, não arrumava as flores por cores, como aqui. A luz tinha sido apagada e apenas os candelabros de pratas que sustentavam velas grossas iluminavam o lugar. Que não atingisse nenhum vestido.

Um grupo de homens velhos estavam atrás de um biombo, para não observar as garotas, e julguei ser a banda.

William e outro funcionário nos serviram ponche de uma tigela de cristal. Inclinei a cabeça em agradecimento para William, mas ele não notou. Em vez de seu uniforme, ele usava algo como empregado de hotel, mais formal. Um avental preto engomado e uma camisa branca por baixo.

— William está bem vestido. — sussurrei para Niall depois dele receber seu ponche.

— Olhe — disse Niall —, na verdade, não olhe agora, vão notar.

Era a primeira vez que eu via Niall nervoso. Ele parecia sempre tão relaxado, mas eu entendi, ele estava perto de um grupo de garotas. Eu sabia o que devíamos esperar delas, e também sabia o que elas deveriam esperar de nós: conduzi-las em uma porção de danças, rodopiando pelo salão. Todos queriam que uma menina bonita caísse em nossas graças, para se tornar par durante a noite. E depois, elas queriam ir embora, para poder sofrer de saudades e amor.

Eu não respondi a Niall. Eu também estava nervoso, mas por algum motivo que eu sabia ser diferente do motivo dos outros rapazes.

Thomas me havia cutucado. Harry estava na porta, vestido discretamente com um terno cinzento escuro. Mesmo com a roupa discreta, todos olharam para ele, era impossível não o fazer, pois ele era o tipo de garoto que atraía atenção de uma sala inteira; alto, quase um metro e oitenta, com cabelos brilhantes que lhe caiam pela cara, o que era um estilo de cabelo para moços mais novos. Fiquei pensando se ele cortava o cabelo frequentemente, mas obviamente que não.

Sr. Styles agora chamava nossa atenção. Ele estava no centro do salão, próximo de Sra. Styles que tinha um buquê de rosas vermelhas e creme no pulso. Sr. Styles sobressaia em relação à mulher; ele era tão magro quanto ela era roliça. Sra. Styles usava a mesma saia antiquada de sempre, arrastando pelo chão.

— Que o baile comece — ordenou Sr. Styles, fazendo gesto à banda, que iniciou uma melodia.

Alguns rapazes se disparam em direção às garotas e eu dei um passo para trás, impulsivamente, esbarrando em Harry.

— D-Desculpe. — eu disse, gaguejando a inicio.

— Desculpas aceitas. — disse ele; eu esqueci de me preocupar com as garotas e em vez disso, fiquei olhando para cima, para a cara dele. A sua voz era rouca mas doce, era a primeira vez que eu a ouvia. Tentei dizer outra coisa, queria ouvir mais sua voz, mas não tive coragem. Ele parecia esperar alguma garota para dançar.

Ele era ainda mais alto quando você estava perto. Olhei para baixo e notei que Harry usava sapatos sem alguma elevação, tingidos a prateado, combinando com o terno. Ele era talvez o único rapaz do baile que tinha sapatos rasteiros. Suponho que ele é rico o suficiente para poder usar qualquer sapato, até um feito à medida com a cor que ele quisesse.

— Louis —  Olhei para cima, surpreso em ouvir meu nome. Eu não pensei que Harry soubesse quem eu era. — A garota quer dançar com você... — disse ele, impaciente; eu me virei e dei de caras com uma garota magra.

Ela sorriu e percebi que seria eu que teria que lhe pedir para dançar, ela esperava, com os olhos brilhantes. Antes de pedir a mão à garota virei-me mas Harry havia desaparecido.

— Bem — comecei —, pode me conceder o prazer desta dança? — eu disse, tentando parecer simpático, mas transpareci aborrecimento. A garota aceitou o meu braço.

A música era lenta, o que significaria que seria uma dança em que seguramos o par mais perto de nós. Enquanto caminhávamos para o centro da pista procurei Harry e acabei por o encontrar. Ele me observava, o que me deixou satisfeito por algum motivo.

— Louis, prazer em conhecê-la, mas pode me chamar de Lou — apresentei-me, inclinando a cabeça, enquanto andávamos.

— Eleanor, prazer em conhecê-lo.

Antes que eu me apercebesse, já estaríamos dançando, acompanhados por outros casais. Reconheci a canção, — "Sleeping Under the Moon" — mesmo com a ausência da letra. Era uma das canções favoritas de minha mãe e aqui estava eu, dançando sua melodia triste e lenta.

— De onde você é? — ela perguntou.

— Doncaster. — respondi, depois de uma pausa.

Ela não dançava particularmente bem. Mas ela tinha o cheiro doce de Lottie, o cheiro de menina.

— E você? — minha vez de perguntar.

— Basicamente daqui. — ela me respondeu.

— E quando você não está aqui?

— Em Walles. Minha família tem negócios no ramo madeireiro. — Ela estava ansiosa para agradar, a Eleanor. Suas respostas soavam como perguntas à espera de aprovação: Basicamente daqui? Walles? Negócios no ramo madeireiro?

Thomas teria ficado com uma garota ruiva, bonita — Eleanor não era tão bonita quanto a ela —, Niall ficou com uma loira, combinando com ele. Liam e Zayn pareciam estar só olhando, a começo, mas pude notar que trocavam risadinhas com outras duas garotas mais ao longe; estava parecendo um jogo de olhares.

Quando a valsa terminou, fiz uma mesura, Eleanor se inclinou, e eu pedi licença para ir até à mesa das bebidas. Me senti livre agora, então aceitei outra taça de ponche de William, cujos olhos encontraram os meus brevemente. Ele sorriu, e eu respondi com outro sorriso.

Senti uma mão se fechar sobre meu ombro; por um momento pensei que fosse Eleanor e fiquei surpreso, mas me virei e vi que era Thomas.

— Terminou? — Perguntou ele.

— Estava com sede. — levantei a taça de ponche até o olhar de Thomas. — Você não está dançando?

— Você viu a garota com quem eu estava dançando? — confirmei com a cabeça. — Boonie. Gosto dela. — ele baixou a voz. — Eu realmente gosto dela. — fiquei surpreso e um com uma ponta de ciúmes.

Ficamos imóveis por alguns segundos, embalados pela música. Examinei o meu ponche, que era um rosa profundo, quase roxo.

Thomas rompeu o silêncio.

— Eu o vi falando com Harry.

— Não exatamente. Foi por segundos. Mas ele sabe meu nome.

— Fico surpreso, achei que ela só soubesse o nome do cavalo. — ele disse — Você parece feliz — ele murmurou, quase inaudível, e eu fingi não ouvir esse comentário.

— Você não gosta dele? — minha pergunta saiu quase como afirmação.

Thomas deu de ombros, impaciente.

— Não importa, no caso dele. Goste ou não, ele não dá a menor importância a qualquer um, excepto ao cavalo. Ele é tão rico, Lou. — Thomas me olhou. — Ele pode fazer o que quiser. Não tem que se preocupar com as pessoas.

Na verdade, embora Thomas alegasse que Harry e Erick Hayes fossem os meninos mais ricos da Academia, eu sabia que Thomas estava entre eles. Todos sabiam. Ainda assim, fingir que a família não é rica, como Thomas fazia, parecia parte do seu jogo. Ele jogava na perfeição, movia-se facilmente e com naturalidade na Academia, era capaz de transitar sem esforço entre qualquer hierarquia do acampamento. Ele sabia quem tinha as bolsas de estudo (quinze garotos por ano, inclusive nosso colega Arthur Abbott), quem era inteligente (eu havia recebido esse titulo, o que ao mesmo tempo me envaidecia e me aborrecia), quem era parente de quem (muitos aqui eram primos). Ele sabia quem iria ser expulso em breve, ele sabia quem importava e quem não, sabia muito.

Os olhos verdes de Thomas eram perfeitamente redondos enquanto me encaravam. Olhos de uma criança. Ele me escolhera a mim. Eu estava agradecido.

Os ponches que eu havia bebido me fizeram ter vontade de ir ao banheiro, então escapei-me do salão e fui caminhando até aos banheiros públicos da Academia, que eram perto do refeitório. Era de noite e por momentos pude sentir a brisa fresca e desfrutar da luz pálida da lua, enquanto ouvia a música vinda do refeitório, reprimida pelo portão fechado. Eu estava andando com cuidado para não pisar na lama até que piso numa pequena poça sem me aperceber, o que faz salpicar a agua suja nas minhas calças. O meu fato castanho laranja agora tomou um tom castanho-escuro, no lugar da mancha, e eu fiquei vermelho de raiva.

Entrei no banheiro mas esbarrei contra alguém, a pessoa parecia estar com pressa; a começo eu não me apercebi, mas quando olhei para cima vi que eu tinha esbarrado Harry, e ele me olhava, com expressão indecifrável.

— Oops — ele disse, quebrando o silêncio.

Eu fiquei parado por longos três segundos, sem dizer nada nem piscar os olhos, não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Eu poderia dar um tapa na minha cara agora.

— Oi — foi a única coisa que consegui falar. Harry sorriu mas logo dissimulou o semblante voltando à expressão de antes.

Ele passou por mim, e saiu do banheiro; Eu pude sentir seu cheiro e fiquei parado ali, de olhos fechados, enquanto inalava o cheiro de colónia francesa. Ele era encantador. Por momentos eu me havia esquecido do baile, da mancha, de Thomas, e só me concentrado no cheiro de Harry.

Corri para perto de uma pia tentando logo afastar tais pensamentos, enquanto passava um papel molhado na mancha. Depois de ir esvaziar minha bexiga e esperar a calça secar, voltei ao baile.

As valsas continuaram. Dancei com mais duas garotas para além de Eleanor; uma delas elogiou meu cabelo acobreado — ela chamou-o assim, acobreado, talvez devido à luz das velas — e as mãos da outra eram tão viscosas que pareciam cobras. Pedi licença a todas elas e decidi não dançar mais nessa noite. Eu me acomodei nas cadeiras que estavam por lá — pois nenhuma garota se aproximava de um rapaz sentado, e vice-versa — e fiquei conversando com Victor Peck, que alegremente comentava sobre as roupas dos garotos. Sonhei acordado pensando que meu pai me buscaria a qualquer momento, que isso teria sido só um baile de uma noite, que meu pai havia me permitido ir. Agora ele viria... Não, agora. Depois daquela dança, pensei que... Ele irá vir. E talvez Lottie viesse junto — então os garotos veriam como ela era bonita —, ou talvez os três viessem, papai, mamãe e Lottie, e eu os perdoaria instantaneamente, abraçando-os, e esta história de Chesire acabaria agora.

Arthur Abbott estava de pé, perto da porta, sozinho, enquanto nervosamente batia o pé com o sapato preto gasto no chão. Parecia que queria fugir. Senti pena dele, eu meio que compreendia. Ir ou não ir até Arthur Abbott seria o teste para avaliar que tipo de garoto eu seria, mas eu não iria atravessar todo o salão até ele, eu já teria falhado em casa, o que importaria falhar na Academia?

Se à segundos eu me sentia sonhador enquanto imaginava minha família vindo me buscar, agora eu me sentia infeliz, com a visão de Arthur Abbott — minha indecisão se devia ajuda-lo ou não —, com Harry, com Thomas, com Sr. Styles... Tudo isto não poderia ser mais que uma fantasia, maquinada em meu cérebro inconsequente.

Agora eu olhava para o chão, para meus sapatos, que eu só usara uma vez, num jantar de pascoa, quando me sentei entre Lottie e Stan. Olhei para cima e decidi atravessar o salão, desviar-me dos dançarinos e ser amigo de Arthur Abbott.

Mas eu não precisei de ir. Sr. Styles agora falava com Arthur Abbott, fazendo um gesto em direção à pista de dança, talvez o incentivando a se divertir. Arthur Abbott falava e Sr. Styles escutava com atenção. Sr. Styles era bonito, com seus bastos cabelos e sobrancelhas grossas.

Arthur Abbott abandonara sua cara de antes e agora sorria, o que eu não via muitas vezes. Sr. Styles ofereceu-se para acompanhar Arthur Abbott até um conjunto de cadeiras, e ele aceitou; Observei-o olhar para Arthur Abbott enquanto ele se acomodava na cadeira e pude perceber que Sr. Styles era generoso, ele tinha notado que Arthur Abbott estava pouco à vontade, mas que, ao contrário de mim, iria reagir à sua ajuda.

A sua generosidade me fez lembrar de casa e eu fiquei com saudades. Lembrei-me do tempo em que eu só conhecia a generosidade. Observei os dois murmurarem e imaginei sobre que assunto estariam conversando — eu sabia por experiência própria que Arthur Abbott não era bom em trivialidades — e eu quis ser Arthur Abbott nesse momento, queria que Sr. Styles murmurasse algo para mim.

— Não é verdade, Lou?

Voltei-me para Victor, havia me esquecido que ele estava do meu lado.

— Perdão?

— Você não acha que Thomas está vestindo de uma maneira exagerada? Ele sempre faz isso, desfila usando coisas refinadas demais. Fica tolo. — A sua voz endurecera ao mencionar Thomas.

Todos aqui parecemos tolos, eu pensei para mim. Parecemos mais meninos em um evento dançante do que homens em um baile. Eu acho que Thomas está muito bem, eu ia-lhe dizer, mas as palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta. Victor agora me encarava de perto, como se estivesse concluindo algo sobre mim. Eu sempre achei que todos gostassem de Thomas, aliás, adorassem. O que Victor tinha contra ele? No mesmo momento Thomas e Boonie rodopiaram perto de nós, e o cabelo ruivo da garota mexeu-se bastante. Parecia que Thomas tinha sido chamado por nós, ele captou o meu olhar e deu um largo sorriso, como se fosse o garoto mais feliz do mundo.

— Tolo — murmurou Victor.

Ele estava com inveja de Thomas. Quem não estaria?

Harry estava sentado numa cadeira falando com amigos, e eu quis captar a sua atenção agora, então voltei a pegar a mão de Eleanor. Não sei porque eu estava fazendo aquilo. Eleanor ficou surpresa mas não recusou a minha proposta.

Eu a conduzi à pista de dança e a decisão de não dançar mais havia desaparecido. Eu queria rodopiar tanto até que meus pensamentos perturbadores fossem misturados e eu me esquecesse de tudo.

Eleanor sorriu, e eu contemplei a sua face durante segundos, mas logo minha atenção foi para as cadeiras. Avistei Harry que parecia não dar a mínima importância. Fiquei com raiva e voltei minha atenção para Eleanor.

— Quantos anos você tem? — perguntei.

Ela demorou para responder e o sangue correu para minhas bochechas.

—Dezessete. — Ela falou finalmente e eu fiquei aliviado; suspreso também, julguei ser mais velho que ela.

A música ficou mais lenta e eu a puxei mais para perto. Ela tinha um odor suave de flores. Notei que alguns olhares eram dirigidos a mim, talvez por inveja de Eleanor ter me escolhido. Eleanor seria o alvo de muitos outros garotos. Mal sabiam que eu não queria me unir com Eleanor. Eu não queria me unir com ninguém, não mais ninguém.

Senti uma batida em meus ombros e virei-me, vendo a Sra. Styles, e alguns dos casais pararam para me observar.

— Você está perto demais da garota, Lou.

Não achei, outros pares estavam tanto ou mais perto que nós. Ou será que ficamos perto demais e eu não pude notar? O fato de eu não ter a noção da distância em que estava me horrorizou. Captei o olhar de Harry e ele observava com atenção, mas logo desviou o olhar quando me viu.

— Perdão — eu falei, suavemente.

Eu não sabia o que fazer agora. Qual era a regra de etiqueta? Eu deveria me afastar de Eleanor? Ou continuar dançando, mesmo tendo que suportar a desaprovação de todo mundo? A música continuava a tocar mas os que outrora dançavam, estavam parados, me observando. Eleanor voltou o seu rosto para o chão, e aí eu percebi: Sra. Styles me observava, mesmo que não tenha dito nada, eu fiz um gesto com a cabeça para Eleanor e saí por contra própria, abrindo caminho entre os corpos. Quando cheguei às cadeiras já poucos me observavam. Eu estava perto da parede mais a sul, Harry, na parede a Norte. Victor tagarelava com um grupo de garotos sobre mim, talvez, ou então não. Enquanto os corpos se afastavam e se aproximavam, eu poderia ver a cara de Harry de longe, no meio de toda a multidão. Tive a impressão que ele estava olhando para mim e minhas bochechas coraram levemente.

O meu carácter não era o que deveria ser. Ninguém havia me dito, mas eu sabia, obviamente. Talvez eu tivesse dançado de modo inapropriado; talvez eu não fosse a melhor pessoa palavra avaliar o que é apropriado ou não.  _O que há de errado em você?_ _—_ perguntara minha mãe. E o que seria? O que era? Senti toda a minha cara quente e vermelha. Eu poderia sentir todos os olhares sobre mim, como se estivessem me tocando, me julgando e me desaprovando.

Sr. Styles. Ele me ofereceu um pequeno sorriso tímido, e percebi que ele tentou ser gentil como fora anteriormente com Arthur Abbott. E de inicio tive uma sensação forte de náusea na garganta, eu não queria que sentissem pena de mim; mas logo a sensação foi reposta por esperança: ele não achava que eu fosse mau. Ele me observou durante alguns segundos antes de desviar o olhar. Ele não me observava como todos os outros adultos faziam, mas ele também não era nenhum rapaz. Ele gostava de mim, pude perceber. E eu gostava dele.

Eu era mais criança do que adulto. Eu não era um monstro, era um menino infortunado e injustiçado. Os meus sentimentos não eram impuros, ou eram? Depois de anos eu entenderia. Nas últimas duas semanas, minha mãe tinha ficado zangada, meu pai, principalmente mudo, como se não soubesse o que falar comigo; minha irmã, decepcionada. Então eu cheguei na Academia de Chesire como alguém que merece ser chamado de culpado.


	6. Capítulo VI

  
Maioritariamente, minha casa era muito calma e a minha vida era estável. Às vezes mamãe levava eu e a Lottie para cidades vizinhas, quando fazíamos compras e jantávamos em restaurantes chiques, ou então assistíamos algum filme ou passávamos a noite em hotéis. Era sempre bastante emocionante, embora eu detestasse perder uma cavalgada ou algo bom que tivesse para fazer em casa.

Eu e Lottie acompanhávamos nossa mãe de loja em loja enquanto ela fazia as suas tarefas. As pessoas nos conheciam, ela era a mulher do médico, e nós éramos os filhos do médico. Mamãe era encantadora nas lojas, passava os dedos nos tecidos de roupa e comentava algo engraçado, contava pequenas historias e parecia ser alguém mais vivaz do que era em casa.

Ela considerava a fofoca desprezível. Então ela nunca disse às outras pessoas de Doncaster que estavam abaixo de nós. Mas nós sabíamos isso, de qualquer forma. Eu agora entendia o status social que mamãe ocupava; era difícil. Ela era mulher do médico da cidade, não havia outra mulher a ocupar esta posição. Em Londres, onde haviam outros médicos, talvez minha mãe tivesse mais amigas. Era questionável que uma mulher tão linda e encantadora como minha mãe conseguisse encontrar a felicidade em apenas três pessoas: eu, Lottie e o meu pai.

Mas naquela altura eu não pensava na felicidade da minha mãe. Eu era indiferente a isso, eu era uma criança. Eu só ficava esperando no carro até à hora de puder ver Café e cavalgar um pouco antes de descansar.

Com frequência Lottie ficava comigo no estábulo, durante as tardes, principalmente. Ela não cavalgava, mas gostava de Café. Ela arranjava as nossas pistas e dispunha por lá os obstáculos, tudo feito meticulosamente, com distancias exatas. Era só dar essa tarefa para ela; depois disso ela ficava interessada, como um cachorro quando vê um osso. Ela contava o tempo que eu fazia, contava os obstáculos que eu havia derrubado e também pontuava a nossa "atuação" — minha e de Café —, tudo em um caderninho que ela levava consigo.

E ás vezes, embora soubesse não ser seguro, eu tirava a sela de Café e montava assim, convidando Lottie a se sentar atrás nas costas do cavalo. Eu adorava cavalgar em pelo, embora fosse um pouco doloroso, por não ter o acolchoamento da sela: mas isso era a beleza de tudo, nada entre nós, como os índios cavalgam. E eu me sentia um índio cavalgando assim; eu conseguia sentir cada movimento dos seus músculos, cada pequena hesitação ou nervosismo e aumentos de interesse. Café não pensava, apenas agia.

Lottie se agarrava com força em mim, para se manter em cima; Café ficava eufórico pelo novo peso nas costas e andava de um lado para o outro, arqueando o pescoço. Café sabia o que estava por vir. Será que Café ouvia Lottie, sussurando assustada, perto de meu cabelo, me implorando para parar? E será que ele sentia minha cabeça balançando e eu me fingindo de surdo para Lottie? E finalmente, será que ele sentia Lottie se relaxar em cima dele, enquanto desviávamos da esquerda para a direita, senti-la ficar ofegante mas também com uma pitada de prazer?

O medo fazia o cavalo andar mais rápido, então ter Lottie lá em cima comigo era sempre uma experiência divertida. Lottie precisava ficar assustada, a fim de experimentar o prazer que o risco trazia. Eu adoro o risco.

Lottie e eu esperávamos ansiosamente pelas visitas da família de nosso primo, em que mamãe e papai agiam descontraidamente, e Lottie e eu passávamos horas incontáveis com Stan. Mas eu também gostava quando eles iam embora, no final de semana. Eu gostava de ter minha família só para mim, gostava de passar horas a fio na cocheira, com meu cavalinho. Quando Stan estava aqui, eu não ficava tanto tempo na cocheira; pois ele tinha medo de cavalos.

— Lou?

Abri os olhos vagarosamente. Stan estava debruçado sobre mim. Ele havia chegado com os pais no dia anterior.

— Acorda, Lou. — sussurou ele.

Lottie roncava suavemente. O meu estômago doía, e eu queria dormir. Estávamos os três no meu quarto, Stan na cama de solteiro e Lottie no chão. Percebi que mamãe havia hesitado sobre as arrumações do modo de dormir desta vez.

— Louis — chamou agora meu nome sem abreviar —, está quase de manhã.

— Está bem — concordei —, volta a dormir.

— E se eu não tiver sono?

Fechei os olhos, mesmo ouvindo a voz dele.

— Desça comigo — sussurrou, pegando na minha mão. — Por favor.

— O que está fazendo? — olhei para as nossas mãos juntas. — Estou com sono.

— Venha mesmo assim.

Os traços do rosto dele eram suaves com a pouca iluminação. Ele olhou para mim com esperança e colocou a mão fria no meu rosto. O seu gesto era estranhamente carinhoso, mas era bom; o meu coração acelerou. Tirei as cobertas de cima de mim. Eu queria acordar Lottie, mas Stan balançou a cabeça negativamente e colocou o dedo nos lábios, avisando para eu não fazer barulho. Eu obedeci à ordem; Lottie e eu fazíamos tudo o que Stan queria, ele era mais velho e mais forte que nós.

— Venha comigo — disse ele, e seguimos nosso caminho pela casa adormecida, que estava morta de tão quieta.

— Eu deveria colocar mais roupas — comentei quando senti o ar gelado.

Era Outono, estávamos quase no dia de Ação de Graças. As folham aqui não mudam. Elas estão verdes e subitamente morrem e caiem no chão, deixando apenas o esqueleto fraco. Outono era uma bênção, no entanto, eu podia cavalgar todo o dia por nunca estar muito sol, mas não podia ficar até lá fora tão tarde, porque escurecia cedo.

— Você não tem sono, Stan?

Ele negou com a cabeça e sorriu de lado.

— Não consigo dormir. — Respondeu — Aqui. — Ele deu um tapinha tímido no chão úmido. — Sente comigo.

— Eu acho que vou dizer um olá a Café. — Respondi nervoso.

— Não vá, ele deve estar dormindo.

Eu ri-me e sentei-me do lado dele, puxando a camisola para baixo.

— Os cavalos só dormem uma hora por dia.

— Então sou um cavalo.

— Mas eles dormem de pé — continuei. — Para que possam estar prontos para correr numa situação de perigo, em um piscar de olhos.

— O cavalo te contou isso? Em um piscar de olhos?

— Sim. Café fala todo o tipo de coisas comigo.

Stan concordou, mas não sorriu. Percebi que a sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. Ele parecia estar pensativo, deduzi isso por não ser comum ele estar assim. Normalmente, ele se movia facilmente pelo mundo, ele era uma companhia fácil, sempre de bom humor.

— Você vai viver aqui para sempre? — perguntou.

— Nunca pensei sobre isso. — Eu estava deitado de barriga para cima sobre a grama, ainda sonolento. — Imagino que irei viver onde a pessoa que eu goste viver. — As palavras saíram estranhas da minha boca, e o tom de voz também. Mas isso era uma verdade; eu queria viver onde quer que essa pessoa morasse.

— E se ela quiser viver na lua? — Ele piscou para mim e eu pensei: pronto.

Eu ri, ligeiramente nervoso.

— Você — ele começou — gosta de meninos? — perguntou, numa voz mais baixa.

Eu já havia pensado sobre aquilo, mas eu nunca tinha me apaixonado ou namorado. Eu era novo demais para pensar sobre essas coisas; e o fato de eu puder ser diferente que todos os outros me atormentava de um modo terrível. Eu pensei fazer disso uma decisão mais tardia, mas agora eu estava aqui, sendo questionado.

— Eu vou levar você e Lottie comigo para a lua, para que a possam ver. — mudei de assunto, mas ele pareceu compreender como me senti e sorriu. — Mas antes vou precisar de dormir um pouco.

— Então também vou — respondeu, pausando um pouco — dormir. — Ele deitou-se do meu lado, mais próximo do que eu esperava. — Bons sonhos — disse ele, que era o que a tia Carrie sempre dizia. Ele pegou minha mão e a levantou, fazendo com que nós dois olhássemos para as mãos. Depois voltou a baixa-las na grama, ainda me segurando. Pensei que depois de um segundo ele iria largar minha mão, como normalmente fazia; não o fez.

— Obrigado. — murmurei sonolento.

Fechei os olhos. Eu estava quase dormindo quando senti os dedos de Stan no meu braço, bem de leve, percorrendo pela sua extensão. Será que ele julgou que estivesse já dormindo? Olhei para cima, rapidamente, e ele estava me observando, enquanto sorria; fechei os olhos e forcei-me a não cair no sono, tentando permanecer nesse estado de transe que era estar quase dormindo mas ainda sentir de leve o que se passa ao meu redor. O prazer do toque do meu primo era quase demais, mas eu não pedi para que parasse.

Aquela hora o sol já brilhava tímido, em cima de nós, e minhas pernas estavam grudentas de suor.

— Stan — chamei-o, sacudindo seu corpo inerte. — Dormirmos!

O meu tio e meu pai estavam sentados na varanda, com uma pilha de papeis na frente. Nós os vimos antes que eles nos vissem, por sorte. O meu pai era delgado com delicadas mãos, e meu tio, mais rechonchudo. Ambos tiveram filhos parecidos.

Eu me aproximei e cumprimentei meu tio, que me olhou sem expressão. Beijei-o na bochecha. Notei que eu tinha pequenas ervas coladas na perna.

— O que fazem aqui fora? — meu pai perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Meu pai tirou o relógio de bolso para ver as horas, mas antes olhou para tio Stanley, como se tentasse perguntar "O que se passa" pelos olhares. Stanley olhou para o relógio de meu pai e sorriu ligeiramente.

— Está — ele olhou bem para o relógio — muito cedo. — completou meu pai.

— Nós caímos no sono — respondeu Stan mais rápido do que pude perceber. E eu olhei-o repreensivo.

Eu ia começar a explicar mas pude ver que meu pai não se importou.

— Por que não entram? — ele sugeriu. — Ainda está cedo. Não acorde sua mãe.

Quando estávamos no andar de cima, eu senti-me molhado nas roupas de baixo. Eu sentei-me na beirada da banheira e senti a minha ereção; percebi que eu havia deixado molhar ligeiramente minha cueca, e enquanto tocava para ver onde estava molhado, olhava para a parede com vergonha de mim mesmo.

Ouvi o chão ranger do lado de fora e rapidamente saí da minha posição. Lottie, estava levantada. Havia apenas uma porta entre minha irmã e meu primo, e havia eu. E como eu queria desesperadamente ter uma tranca naquele momento. Lottie iria bater à porta, mas ainda assim, era inadequado ela me encontrar assim. Enrolei-me numa toalha velha, que iria queimar mais tarde. Eu diria a papai, mais tarde, ele era liberal em certos aspetos. Mas ainda assim, a ideia de Lottie ou Stan verem isso, me dá agonia e vontade de morrer.

,.~' '*' '~.,

— E ontem à noite — começou —, o que fizeram? — perguntou Lottie, e percebi que ela estava magoada por não a termos chamado.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — O tom de voz de Stan estava brincalhão.

— Eu acordei e você não estava lá. Nem Lou.

— Stan não conseguia dormir — eu respondi-lhe — e então ele me acordou! Não deixei que ele acordasse você, pois dormia como um anjo.

— O que estamos procurando mesmo? — Stan perguntou, insensível à magoa de Lottie.

Nós estamos explorando os milhares de acres, arredores dos territórios de Lottie, no jardim de casa, procurando caçar uma cobra. Eu usava um cinto de meu pai, ajustado, para segurar minhas calças. Normalmente eu estaria cavalgado mas teria sido anunciado na refeição da manhã que Café estava manco. Café era um pónei sadio, no entanto. Eu me preocupei a começo, mas entendi que iria passar.

A tia Carrie andava às voltas pela casa, com minha mãe.

— Cobras.

— Aposto que vou encontrar uma grande! — sorriu Stan — Eu sei onde elas se escondem.

— Mas lembre-se — Lottie advertiu-o — não as mate.

— Prometo!

Lottie riu. Stan havia esmagado acidentalmente um dos sapos que observávamos no mês anterior, e sempre pegava os lagartos de uma maneira incorreta, de modo que os rabos soltavam-se dos corpos. Lottie era mais delicada: ela sabia como conduzir um lagarto às suas mãos ou como pegar uma cobra pelo pescoço e enrolar em volta do pulso, sem que a magoe.

— Pobres cobras. — murmurei. — Você acha que elas querem viver com você, Lottie?

Lottie riu.

É melhor do que serem comidas por uma cobra maior ou por um pássaro.

Stan sacou do seu cantil e desenroscou a tampa, para poder leva-lo à boca. Cada um de nós tinha um cantil preso numa tira atravessada pelas costas, amarrada em nós. Também tomei um gole do meu cantil enquanto observava meu primo. A água tinha sabor ligeiramente metálico e estava fresca. Os cabelos de Stan moveram-se quando ele levantou a cabeça dramaticamente para beber a água. A tia Carrie deixou-lhe crescer os cabelos, mais do que minha mãe deixava a mim. Ele tinha um ar selvagem, cabelos castanhos desgrenhados e mechas mais claras por causa do sol. Stan já estava mudando. Pensando bem, ele já parecia quase um homem. Havia pelos quando levantava os braços e o suor dele tinha agora um odor almiscarado e forte, coisa de homem. Eu ainda era um pouco magro, de maneira infantil, e com pelinhos crescendo.

— Se tivermos sorte — disse a Lottie —, vamos encontrar uma cobra-coral. Elas são lindas... Eu estou vendo rastos de cobras, não sei de qual tipo. Mas estamos perto de água.

Eu sabia que as cobras-corais viviam perto de água. Talvez por Lottie saber, ou talvez eu sempre soubesse isso.

— Tomara que não tenhamos sorte — disse Stan — já que são mortais. — soou ligeiramente brincalhão, mas transpareceu receio.

Lottie e eu olhamos para ele. As cobras-corais eram venenosas, sim, mas eram tímidas também. E tinham que mastigar por bom tempo antes do veneno ser transmitido. Sabíamos o que temer na vida selvagem aqui. Quanto menor o animal, mais medo ele tem de nós. E quando eu estava no meu pónei - meu pai havia me dito, eu era uma criatura aterrorizante.

— Você é da cidade — falei. — Tem mais chance de morrer engasgado do que ser mordido por uma cobra.

— Vou correr esse risco com meu cantil — Stan riu e bebeu outro gole de sua água.

Lottie começou aprofundando sobre as cobras-corais, depois mudando para outra raça. Eu comecei andando, para acelerar as coisas. Eu não queria ficar ali muito tempo, meu cinto estava caindo.

— Quietos! — sussurrei, quando vi a grama tremer.

Apontei para o local e Stan andou passos a trás.

— Pode ser um lagarto - disse Lottie calmamente.

Ela caiu de joelhos e se arrasou lá perto.

Stan e eu observávamos tudo imóveis. Lottie movia-se lentamente, como os índios, não querendo saber da sujidade na roupa. Nós dois não. Prendi a minha respiração quando Lottie enfiou a mão no meio do mato e puxou de lá uma cobra preta e comprida, com um circulo laranja envolvendo o pescoço. Senti um lampejo de orgulho; minha irmã era rápida.

— Bom olho, Lou! — ela elogiou, e nos mostrou a barriga da cobra, com um lindo tom em suas escamas; vermelho-alaranjado. — São pelo menos trinta centímetros.

A cobra se debatia na rede de Lottie.

—  _Diadophis p. punctatus._ — explicou Lottie.

— Diadophis — sublinhou Stan —, este não foi seu dia de sorte.

— Mas foi o meu! — retrucou Lottie, felicíssima.

A cobra estava imóvel na rede, como se tivesse aceitado o seu destino. Era uma adulta, totalmente crescida e sem marcas. Uma cobra sortuda; Lottie não iria a manter numa caixa de vidro, mas a cobra não sabia disso.

,.~' '*' '~.,

Papai estava no meu quarto, quando voltei, sentado na ponta da minha cama desfeita.

— Seus lençóis estão manchados — disse ele, e olhei para onde apontou.

— Eu ia contar para você hoje, juro.

Ele se levantou, a começo pensei que ia sair, mas chegou-se bem perto de mim e levantou um pouco minha blusa, desabotoando os últimos botões.

— Onde você pegou isso?

Passou a mão sobre o cinto. Olhei sobre a janela da casa e vi o cavalo, nosso guardião.

— Desculpe-me - falei rapidamente. - Desculpe-me, desculpe...

Ele concordou com um aceno da cabeça e pegou a minha mão entre as suas, como se insistisse. Mas eu era filho dele, não havia necessidade.

— Você sabe o que isso significa? - virou o olhar para os lençóis.

— Que não vou mais cavalgar.

Ele riu-se, me aliviei.

— Não. Foi sua primeira noite _molhada_ — ele parecia constrangido e envergonhado, mas não mais que eu — Significa que você poderá engravidar uma mulher.

Fiquei horrorizado. Meu pai agora sorria muito, gentil de mais, e eu queria que ficasse com raiva de mim, qualquer coisa menos essa ternura. Eu não queria mais atenções voltadas às mudanças do meu corpo, não queria que isso acontecesse. Não pedi por isso.

— Claro que não agora — continuou —, mas algum dia. Isso não te faz contente, Lou?

Neguei com a cabeça. Meu pai levou-me para perto de seu peito. Eu me sentia infantil de mais para esses assuntos.

— Ah, não chore. Eu não quero alarmá-lo. Não é nada de ruim, não tem que ter vergonha.

Pulei para trás.

— Não vai contar para ninguém?

— Claro que não, filho. Fica entre nós. Assunto de homens. — ele entoou na palavra homem e depois deu um sorriso esmaecido. — Não é de se envergonhar, Lou.

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça, eu não sabia o que dizer. Então agradeci-lhe e ele respondeu do mesmo modo, enquanto saía do quarto.

— De nada.

Eu era bom em manter minha mente focada. Meu pai dizia isso, mas minha mãe chamava isso de ignorar as consequências. Eu já havia deitado esse liquido outras duas vezes, mas dessa vez, de noite, foi em maior quantidade. Fez uma mancha quase do tamanho de minha mão. Eu mantive em segredo pois fiquei confuso com o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu não entendia como que eu tinha que esperar por algo que me fizesse sentir vergonha. Ninguém me tinha ensinado, não falávamos desses assuntos aqui em casa. E sabia que falar sobre isso só o tornaria mais real.

Lancei-me na minha cama, agora arrumada, e apertei meu rosto contra o travesseiro, desejando ouvir a voz de Stan ou de Lottie, ou até mesmo da minha tia Carrie — apenas um sinal que ainda havia interesse de vida em mim, que o fato que eu tivesse deitado líquido não fosse a coisa mais empolgante em mim.

Agora eu pude entender o alívio que foi para meu pai, pude entender, numa sombra de seu rosto. Ele devia estar preocupado, pois o caso de gémeos poderia afetar nossa saúde. Seu filho com treze, quase quatorze, ainda não tinha a puberdade. Ele simplesmente teve uma puberdade tardia - tenho a certeza que papai disse isso, ele pronuncia palavras exatas ou coisas do género, e mamãe concorda com ele ou não, mas ainda assim afasta-se e continua preocupada. Será que houve mudanças na Lottie?

,.~' '*' '~.,

Mamãe chegou mais tarde do que dissera que chegaria, e papai estava esperando na porta da frente. Eu estava com medo que ele contasse tudo para minha mãe, que eu havia ejaculado na cama, então esperei na varanda, de onde eu podia ouvi-los.

— Eles estão lá fora, esperando — disse minha mãe e meu pai balançou a cabeça.

— Sim.

— Como estão eles? — perguntou minha mãe.

— Bem.

— Bem, Mark? — minha mãe rodou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado direito.

A conversa de adultos era frequentemente indecifrável, impenetrável. E embora eu me preocupasse pouco com os adultos que minha mãe e meu pai discutia, isso era diferente. Envolvia meu tio e minha tia, e por extensão, Stan também. Eu gostava profundamente de Stan.

Esperei uns segundos e os segui até à parte de trás da casa, onde os adultos tomavam coquetéis antes do jantar. Fiquei surpreso com o desapontamento que senti ao perceber que papai não havia dito nada a mamãe a meu respeito. Todos sentavam nas cadeiras baixas de metal pintadas de verde, à volta de uma mesa com canapés e com uma garrafa de champanhe para as mulheres e uísque para os homens. Embora bebida alcoólica fosse ilegal, compra-lá era como um jogo em que todos participavam e todos venciam.

Caminhei por de trás de meu pai e passei a mão no seu ombro. Ele sorriu para mim, e meu tio George piscou para mim. Stan e Lottie estavam sentados no chão, atrás de todo mundo, observando a cobra. Lottie enchera o terrário com musgo, pedras e terra; uma miniatura de casa para cobras. Eu me sentei perto deles.

A tia Carrie captou o meu olhar e sorriu.

— Como está seu pónei, Lou?

Olhei sem expressão para ela antes de me lembrar.

— Ah, sim. — respondi. — Café... — pausei, enquanto pensava nele. — Ele só precisará de repousar por alguns dias.

— Ótimo. — ela sorriu e alisou a saia sobre a barriga roliça.

— Bem — começou meu tio Stanley e parou. Ele estava segurando um cachimbo na mão, e uma fina linha de fumaça rodopiava até aos céus. Nesse mesmo momento a nossa criada, Beth, entrou pela varanda, carregado uma travessa com pequenos biscoitos. Lottie se levantou e pegou um punhado antes que ela colocasse na mesa.

— Lottie — mamãe repreendeu suavemente.

Ela parecia distraída. Todos os adultos pareciam distraídos.

Lottie respondeu qualquer coisa à minha mãe e voltou a sua atenção à cobra, que comia uma minhoca. Lottie acompanhava a cobra e mastigava um dos biscoitinhos, deixando migalhas perto da boca. Dei um tapinha no meu rosto, para lhe mostrar que havia uma migalha no dela, mas esta estava perdida em seu mundo de cobras. Ela podia fazer isso, dedicar-se totalmente a um animal; eu também podia, com Café. 

Nós estávamos falando das cobras, depois de Lottie a soltar. Ela disse que a cobra precisava-se se exercitar, então deixou-a escapar. Mamãe sempre disse que Lottie teria esse dom com os animais.

— Ela é uma encantadora de serpentes — eu disse, e Stan começou a falar algo, mas então nós dois viramos, atraídos pelo estranho e inconfundível ruído de alguém chorando.

Era minha tia. Fiquei gelado. Não me lembro de algum dia te-la visto chorar. Na verdade eu só tinha visto minha mãe chorar uma vez, quando seu cavalo teve que ser sacrificado; meu pai chorou no cinema.

Me virei para Stan que observava a mãe chorar.

— Não vale de nada, agora? — perguntou minha mãe baixinho — Tudo?

Ela apertou os dedos contra os lábios enquanto as lágrimas caiam. Meu tio olhou para o cachimbo, que segurava cuidadosamente, apertado entre o polegar e o indicador. Ele não olhou minha mãe nos olhos. Ninguém falava.

Voltei-me para meu primo e havia manchas vermelhas em suas bochechas e testa, colonizando a sua pele clara. Ele sabia.

— Dublin — a tia Carrie lamentou-se com tristeza, e balançou a cabeça. — Dublin.

Meu pai estava imóvel e sem falar, as mãos nos joelhos. Mas entendi que isso significava uma coisa: meu pai estava aborrecido.

— Conte para ela, Stanley — disse a tia Carrie. — Conte para ela.

— Para explicar claramente, como relatei a meu irmão essa manhã, eu devo ao banco mais do que nossa propriedade vale. Fora um investimento estúpido desde o início. — admitiu — Mas parecia uma coisa certa. Todos queriam um pedaço daquela terra, Johannah.

Meu pai falou com a voz suave, mas clara:

— Nada é certo nesta vida, Stanley.

Me senti enjoado. O ar estava pesado, os adulto estavam tão distraídos que não notavam eu e Stan. Lottie ainda estava seguindo a serpente.

Stan se levantou e saiu pela varanda para o jardim, sem pedir licença. Esperei que alguém o chamasse de volta, mas eles apenas olharam com as testas franzidas, e de repente, me senti com raiva de todos — meus pais tolos, minha irmã tola, meus tios tolos.

Corri atrás de Stan. Minha mãe me chamou — "Lou?" —, mas eu a ignorei.

Finalmente o alcancei, tocando-lhe no ombro.

— O que você quer?

Não consegui lhe responder. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Sua rudeza me surpreendeu; Stan nunca havia sido rude comigo.

— Vamos até a cocheira — falei calmamente.

Eu sabia que ele iria me seguir. Quando Café ouviu nossa aproximação, balançou a cabeça sobre a porta da baia. Estava quase na hora dele comer. Eu esperava Stan enquanto afagava a cabeça do cavalo. Senti que falaria quando estivesse pronto.

— Meu pai julgou que fossemos ficar ricos — disse Stan, atrás de mim —, como vocês.

Café tentou me chamar a atenção mordiscando minha mão de leve. Ele tinha fome.

— Vocês têm as plantações.

E era verdade. Nós tínhamos muitas plantações.

— Sabe o que significa ter que hipotecar nossa casa, Lou? — perguntou. Ele deu um passo perto de mim e tocou nos meus cabelos. Estremeci. — Significa que meu pai pegou dinheiro emprestado do banco, dando como garantia nossa casa.

— P-por quê? — Mal conseguia respirar.

O dedo de Stan estava passando no meu pescoço, brincando com o meu cabelo.

— Para comprar mais terras, em Dublin — explicou. — Ele estava feliz pois iria vender prontamente. — Sussurou. — E agora que o país está mal, ele não consegue pagar de volta ao banco... E ele pediu dinheiro. Para o seu pai.

Eu sentia a respiração dele no meu pescoço. E o seu odor forte e selvagem, como se tivesse estado na floresta. Me virei e fitei meu primo, que parecia bem triste, o oposto do que Deus tinha feito. Peguei a mão dele.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. Você irá ver.

Ele queria acreditar em mim.

— Confie em mim. — falei.

Mostrei-lhe que não tinha medo. Dinheiro não significava nada para mim. Se o tio Stanley pediu emprestado à minha família, tudo bem, pois todos nós somos uma família. A família compartilha seus bens. Além disso sempre havia mais dinheiro. Para além das plantações, jogos de cortinas de seda, outro pónei, facas com cabos de marfim...

— Tudo bem. — cedeu ele. — Eu confio em você, Lou.

Ele chegou-se perto, abraçou-me e passou os lábios rapidamente pela minha bochecha. Eu corei, mas eu estava feliz por meu primo estar feliz, pois eu o teria animado, mostrei-lhe que o dinheiro não importava.

Eu acreditava em todas as coisas que meu primo havia dito. Eu tinha tudo o que amava no meu mundo a um raio de trinta metros: meus pais, minha tinha e meu tio, minha irmã. Meu primo e meu pónei ao alcance dos braços. O entendimento do que era o mundo, eu pensava, estava completo. 


	7. Capítulo VII

  
Maioritariamente, minha casa era muito calma e a minha vida era estável. Às vezes mamãe levava eu e a Lottie para cidades vizinhas, quando fazíamos compras e jantávamos em restaurantes chiques, ou então assistíamos algum filme ou passávamos a noite em hotéis. Era sempre bastante emocionante, embora eu detestasse perder uma cavalgada ou algo bom que tivesse para fazer em casa.

Eu e Lottie acompanhávamos nossa mãe de loja em loja enquanto ela fazia as suas tarefas. As pessoas nos conheciam, ela era a mulher do advogado, e nós éramos os filhos do advogado. Mamãe era encantadora nas lojas, passava os dedos nos tecidos de roupa e comentava algo engraçado, contava pequenas historias e parecia ser alguém mais vivo do que era em casa.

Ela considerava a fofoca desprezível. Então ela nunca disse às outras pessoas de Doncaster que estavam abaixo de nós. Mas nós sabíamos isso, de qualquer forma. Eu agora entendia o status social que mamãe ocupava; era difícil. Ela era mulher do advogado da cidade, não havia outra mulher a ocupar esta posição. Em Londres, onde haviam outros advogados e médicos, talvez minha mãe tivesse mais amigas. Era questionável que uma mulher tão linda e encantadora como minha mãe conseguisse encontrar a felicidade em apenas três pessoas: eu, Lottie e o meu pai.

Mas naquela altura eu não pensava na felicidade da minha mãe. Eu era indiferente a isso, eu era uma criança. Eu só ficava esperando no carro até à hora de puder ver Café e cavalgar um pouco antes de descansar.

Com frequência Lottie ficava comigo no estábulo, durante as tardes, principalmente. Ela não cavalgava, mas gostava de Café. Ela arranjava as nossas pistas e dispunha por lá os obstáculos, tudo feito meticulosamente, com distancias exatas. Era só dar essa tarefa para ela; depois disso ela ficava interessada, como um cachorro quando vê um osso. Ela contava o tempo que eu fazia, contava os obstáculos que eu havia derrubado e também pontuava a nossa "atuação" — minha e de Café —, tudo em um caderninho que ela levava consigo.

E ás vezes, embora soubesse não ser seguro, eu tirava a sela de Café e montava assim, convidando Lottie a se sentar atrás nas costas do cavalo. Eu adorava cavalgar em pelo, embora fosse um pouco doloroso, por não ter o acolchoamento da sela: mas isso era a beleza de tudo, nada entre nós, como os índios cavalgam. E eu me sentia um índio cavalgando assim; eu conseguia sentir cada movimento dos seus músculos, cada pequena hesitação ou nervosismo e aumentos de interesse. Café não pensava, apenas agia.

Lottie se agarrava com força em mim, para se manter em cima; Café ficava eufórico pelo novo peso nas costas e andava de um lado para o outro, arqueando o pescoço. Café sabia o que estava por vir. Será que Café ouvia Lottie, sussurando assustada, perto de meu cabelo, me implorando para parar? E será que ele sentia minha cabeça balançando e eu me fingindo de surdo para Lottie? E finalmente, será que ele sentia Lottie se relaxar em cima dele, enquanto desviávamos da esquerda para a direita, senti-la ficar ofegante mas também com uma pitada de prazer?

O medo fazia o cavalo andar mais rápido, então ter Lottie lá em cima comigo era sempre uma experiência divertida. Lottie precisava ficar assustada, a fim de experimentar o prazer que o risco trazia. Eu adoro o risco.

Sam e eu esperávamos ansiosamente pelas visitas da família de nosso primo, em que mamãe e papai agiam descontraidamente, e Lottie e eu passávamos horas incontáveis com Stan. Mas eu também gostava quando eles iam embora, no final de semana. Eu gostava de ter minha família só para mim, gostava de passar horas a fio na cocheira, com meu cavalinho. Quando Stan estava aqui, eu não ficava tanto tempo na cocheira; pois ele tinha medo de cavalos.

— Lou?

Abri os olhos vagarosamente. Stan estava debruçado sobre mim. Ele havia chegado com os pais no dia anterior.

— Acorda, Lou. — sussurou ele.

Lottie roncava suavemente. O meu estômago doía, e eu queria dormir. Estávamos os três no meu quarto, Stan na cama de solteiro e Lottie no chão. Percebi que mamãe havia hesitado sobre as arrumações do modo de dormir desta vez.

— Louis — chamou agora meu nome sem abreviar —, está quase de manhã.

— Está bem — concordei —, volta a dormir.

— E se eu não tiver sono?

Fechei os olhos, mesmo ouvindo a voz dele.

— Desça comigo — sussurrou, pegando na minha mão. — Por favor.

— O que está fazendo? — olhei para as nossas mãos juntas. — Estou com sono.

— Venha mesmo assim.

Os traços do rosto dele eram suaves com a pouca iluminação. Ele olhou para mim com esperança e colocou a mão fria no meu rosto. O seu gesto era estranhamente carinhoso, mas era bom; o meu coração acelerou. Tirei as cobertas de cima de mim. Eu queria acordar Lottie, mas Stan balançou a cabeça negativamente e colocou o dedo nos lábios, avisando para eu não fazer barulho. Eu obedeci à ordem; Lottie e eu fazíamos tudo o que Stan queria, ele era mais velho e mais forte que nós.

— Venha comigo — disse ele, e seguimos nosso caminho pela casa adormecida, que estava morta de tão quieta.

— Eu deveria colocar mais roupas — comentei quando senti o ar gelado.

Era Outono, estávamos quase no dia de Ação de Graças. As folham aqui não mudam. Elas estão verdes e subitamente morrem e caiem no chão, deixando apenas o esqueleto fraco. Outono era uma bênção, no entanto, eu podia cavalgar todo o dia por nunca estar muito sol, mas não podia ficar até lá fora tão tarde, porque escurecia cedo.

— Você não tem sono, Stan?

Ele negou com a cabeça e sorriu de lado.

— Não consigo dormir. — Respondeu — Aqui. — Ele deu um tapinha tímido no chão úmido. — Sente comigo.

— Eu acho que vou dizer um olá a Café. — Respondi nervoso.

— Não vá, ele deve estar dormindo.

Eu ri-me e sentei-me do lado dele, puxando a camisola para baixo.

— Os cavalos só dormem uma hora por dia.

— Então sou um cavalo.

— Mas eles dormem de pé — continuei. — Para que possam estar prontos para correr numa situação de perigo, em um piscar de olhos.

— O cavalo te contou isso? Em um piscar de olhos?

— Sim. Café fala todo o tipo de coisas comigo.

Stan concordou, mas não sorriu. Percebi que a sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. Ele parecia estar pensativo, deduzi isso por não ser comum ele estar assim. Normalmente, ele se movia facilmente pelo mundo, ele era uma companhia fácil, sempre de bom humor.

— Você vai viver aqui para sempre? — perguntou.

— Nunca pensei sobre isso. — Eu estava deitado de barriga para cima sobre a grama, ainda sonolento. — Imagino que irei viver onde a pessoa que eu goste viver. — As palavras saíram estranhas da minha boca, e o tom de voz também. Mas isso era uma verdade; eu queria viver onde quer que ele morasse.

— E se ela quiser viver na lua? — Ele piscou para mim e eu pensei: pronto.

Eu ri, ligeiramente nervoso.

— Você — ele começou — gosta de meninos? — perguntou, numa voz mais baixa.

Eu já havia pensado sobre aquilo, mas eu nunca tinha me apaixonado ou namorado. Eu era novo demais para pensar sobre essas coisas; e o fato de eu puder ser diferente que todos os outros me atormentava de um modo terrivel. Eu pensei fazer disso uma decisão mais tardia, mas agora eu estava aqui, sendo questionado.

— Eu vou levar você e Lottie comigo para a lua, para que a possam ver. — mudei de assunto, mas ele pareceu compreender como me senti e sorriu. — Mas antes vou precisar de dormir um pouco.

— Então também — respondeu, pausando um pouco — dormir. — Ele deitou-se do meu lado, mais próximo do que eu esperava. — Bons sonhos — disse ele, que era o que a tia Carrie sempre dizia. Ele pegou minha mão e a levantou, fazendo com que nós dois olhássemos para as mãos. Depois voltou a baixa-las na grama, ainda me segurando. Pensei que depois de um segundo ele iria largar minha mão, como normalmente fazia; não o fez.

— Obrigado. — murmurei sonolento.

Fechei os olhos. Eu estava quase dormindo quando senti os dedos de Stan no meu braço, bem de leve, percorrendo pela sua extensão. Será que ele julgou que estivesse já dormindo? Olhei para cima, rapidamente, e ele estava me observando, enquanto sorria; fechei os olhos e forcei-me a não cair no sono, tentando permanecer nesse estado de transe que era estar quase dormindo mas ainda sentir de leve o que se passa ao meu redor. O prazer do toque do meu primo era quase demais, mas eu não pedi para que parasse.

Aquela hora o sol já brilhava tímido, em cima de nós, e minhas pernas estavam grudentas de suor.

— Stan — chamei-o, sacudindo seu corpo inerte. — Dormirmos!

O meu tio e meu pai estavam sentados na varanda, com uma pilha de papeis na frente. Nós os vimos antes que eles nos vissem, por sorte. O meu pai era delgado com delicadas mãos, e meu tio, mais rechonchudo. Ambos tiveram filhos parecidos.

Eu me aproximei e cumprimentei meu tio, que me olhou sem expressão. Beijei-o na bochecha. Notei que eu tinha pequenas ervas coladas na perna.

— O que fazem aqui fora? — meu pai perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Meu pai tirou o relógio de bolso para ver as horas, mas antes olhou para tio George, como se tentasse perguntar "O que se passa" pelos olhares. George olhou para o relógio de meu pai e sorriu ligeiramente.

— Está — ele olhou bem para o relógio — muito cedo. — completou meu pai.

— Nós caímos no sono — respondeu Stan mais rápido do que pude perceber. E eu olhei-o repreensivo.

Eu ia começar a explicar mas pude ver que meu pai não se importou.

— Por que não entram? — ele sugeriu. — Ainda está cedo. Não acorde sua mãe.

Quando estávamos no andar de cima, eu senti-me molhado nas roupas de baixo. Eu sentei-me na beirada da banheira e senti; percebi que eu havia deixado molhar ligeiramente minha cueca, e enquanto tocava para ver onde estava molhado, olhava para a parede com vergonha de mim mesmo.

Ouvi o chão ranger do lado de fora e rapidamente saí da minha posição. Lottie, estava levantada. Havia apenas uma porta entre minha irmã e meu primo, e havia eu. E como eu queria desesperadamente ter uma tranca naquele momento. Lottie iria bater à porta, mas ainda assim, era inadequado ela me encontrar assim. Enrolei-me numa toalha velha, que iria queimar mais tarde. Eu diria a papai, mais tarde, ele era liberal em certos aspetos. Mas ainda assim, a ideia de Lottie ou Stan verem isso, me dá agonia e vontade de morrer.

,.~' '*' '~.,

— E ontem à noite — começou —, o que fizeram? — perguntou Lottie, e percebi que ela estava magoada por não a termos chamado.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — O tom de voz de Stan estava brincalhão.

— Eu acordei e você não estava lá. Nem Lou.

— Stan não conseguia dormir — eu respondi-lhe — e então ele me acordou! Não deixei que ele acordasse você, pois dormia como um anjo.

— O que estamos procurando mesmo? — Stan perguntou, insensível à magoa de Lottie.

Nós estamos explorando os milhares de acres, arredores dos territórios de Lottie, no jardim de casa, procurando caçar uma cobra. Eu usava um cinto de meu pai, ajustado, para segurar minhas calças. Normalmente eu estaria cavalgado mas teria sido anunciado na refeição da manhã que Café estava manco. Café era um pónei sadio, no entanto. Eu me preocupei a começo, mas entendi que iria passar.

A tia Carrie andava às voltas pela casa, com minha mãe.

— Cobras.

— Aposto que vou encontrar uma grande! — sorriu Stan — Eu sei onde elas se escondem.

— Mas lembre-se — Lottie advertiu-o — não as mate.

— Prometo!

Sam riu. Stan havia esmagado acidentalmente um dos sapos que observávamos no mês anterior, e sempre pegava os lagartos de uma maneira incorreta, de modo que os rabos soltavam-se dos corpos. Lottie era mais delicada: ela sabia como conduzir um lagarto às suas mãos ou como pegar uma cobra pelo pescoço e enrolar em volta do pulso, sem que a magoe.

— Pobres cobras. — murmurei. — Você acha que elas querem viver com você, Lottie?

Lottie riu.

É melhor do que serem comidas por uma cobra maior ou por um pássaro.

Stan sacou do seu cantil e desenroscou a tampa, para poder leva-lo à boca. Cada um de nós tinha um cantil preso numa tira atravessada pelas costas, amarrada em nós. Também tomei um gole do meu cantil enquanto observava meu primo. A água tinha sabor ligeiramente metálico e estava fresca. Os cabelos de Stan moveram-se quando ele levantou a cabeça dramaticamente para beber a água. A tia Carrie deixou-lhe crescer os cabelos, mais do que minha mãe deixava a mim. Ele tinha um ar selvagem, cabelos castanhos desgrenhados e mechas mais claras por causa do sol. Stan já estava mudando. Pensando bem, ele já parecia quase um homem. Havia pelos quando levantava os braços e o suor dele tinha agora um odor almiscarado e forte, coisa de homem. Eu ainda era um pouco magro, de maneira infantil, e com pelinhos crescendo.

— Se tivermos sorte — disse a Lottie —, vamos encontrar uma cobra-coral. Elas são lindas... Eu estou vendo rastos de cobras, não sei de qual tipo. Mas estamos perto de água.

Eu sabia que as cobras-corais viviam perto de água. Talvez por Lottie saber, ou talvez eu sempre soubesse isso.

— Tomara que não tenhamos sorte — disse Stan — já que são mortais. — soou ligeiramente brincalhão, mas transpareceu receio.

Lottie e eu olhamos para ele. As cobras-corais eram venenosas, sim, mas eram tímidas também. E tinham que mastigar por bom tempo antes do veneno ser transmitido. Sabíamos o que temer na vida selvagem aqui. Quanto menor o animal, mais medo ele tem de nós. E quando eu estava no meu pónei - meu pai havia me dito, eu era uma criatura aterrorizante.

— Você é da cidade — falei. — Tem mais chance de morrer engasgado do que ser mordido por uma cobra.

— Vou correr esse risco com meu cantil. — Stan riu e bebeu outro gole de sua água.

Lottie começou aprofundando sobre as cobras-corais, depois mudando para outra raça. Eu comecei andando, para acelerar as coisas. Eu não queria ficar ali muito tempo, meu cinto estava caindo.

— Quietos! — sussurrei, quando vi a grama tremer.

Apontei para o local e Stan andou passos a trás.

— Pode ser um lagarto - disse Lottie calmamente.

Ela caiu de joelhos e se arrasou lá perto.

Stan e eu observávamos tudo imóveis. Lottie movia-se lentamente, como os índios, não querendo saber da sujidade na roupa. Nós dois não. Prendi a minha respiração quando Lottie enfiou a mão no meio do mato e puxou de lá uma cobra preta e comprida, com um circulo laranja envolvendo o pescoço. Senti um lampejo de orgulho; minha irmã era rápida.

— Bom olho, Lou. — ela elogiou, e nos mostrou a barriga da cobra, com um lindo tom em suas escamas; vermelho-alaranjado. — São pelo menos trinta centímetros.

A cobra se debatia na rede de Lottie.

—  _Diadophis p. punctatus._ — explicou Lottie.

— Diadophis — sublinhou Stan —, este não foi seu dia de sorte.

— Mas foi o meu! — retrucou Lottie, felicíssima.

A cobra estava imóvel na rede, como se tivesse aceitado o seu destino. Era uma adulta, totalmente crescida e sem marcas. Uma cobra sortuda; Lottie não iria a manter numa caixa de vidro, mas a cobra não sabia disso.

,.~' '*' '~.,

Papai estava no meu quarto, quando voltei, sentado na ponta da minha cama desfeita.

— Seus lençóis estão molhados. — disse ele, e olhei para onde apontou.

— Eu ia contar para você hoje, juro.

Ele se levantou, a começo pensei que ia sair, mas chegou-se bem perto de mim e levantou um pouco minha blusa, desabotoando os últimos botões.

— Onde você pegou isso?

Passou a mão sobre o cinto. Olhei sobre a janela da casa e vi o cavalo, nosso guardião.

— Desculpe-me - falei rapidamente. - Desculpe-me, desculpe...

Ele concordou com um aceno da cabeça e pegou a minha mão entre as suas, como se insistisse. Mas eu era filho dele, não havia necessidade.

— Você sabe o que isso significa? - virou o olhar para os lençóis.

— Que não vou mais cavalgar.

Ele riu-se, me aliviei.

— Não. Foi sua primeira noite — ele parecia constrangido e envergonhado, mas não mais que eu — Significa que você poderá engravidar uma mulher.

Fiquei horrorizado. Meu pai agora sorria muito, gentil de mais, e eu queria que ficasse com raiva de mim, qualquer coisa menos essa ternura. Eu não queria mais atenções voltadas às mudanças do meu corpo, não queria que isso acontecesse. Não pedi por isso.

— Claro que não agora — continuou —, mas algum dia. Isso não te faz contente, Lou?

Neguei com a cabeça. Meu pai levou-me para perto de seu peito. Eu me sentia infantil de mais para esses assuntos.

— Ah, não chore. Eu não quero alarmá-lo. Não é nada de ruim, não tem que ter vergonha.

Pulei para trás.

— Não vai contar para ninguém?

— Claro que não, filho. Fica entre nós. Assunto de homens. — ele entoou na palavra homem e depois deu um sorriso esmaecido. — Não é de se envergonhar, Lou.

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça, eu não sabia o que dizer. Então agradeci-lhe e ele respondeu do mesmo modo, enquanto saía do quarto.

— De nada.

Eu era bom em manter minha mente focada. Meu pai dizia isso, mas minha mãe chamava isso de ignorar as consequências. Eu já havia deitado esse liquido outras duas vezes, mas dessa vez, de noite, foi em maior quantidade. Fez uma mancha quase do tamanho de minha mão. Eu mantive em segredo pois fiquei confuso com o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu não entendia como que eu tinha que esperar por algo que me fizesse sentir vergonha. Ninguém me tinha ensinado, não falávamos desses assuntos aqui em casa. E sabia que falar sobre isso só o tornaria mais real.

Lancei-me na minha cama, agora arrumada, e apertei meu rosto contra o travesseiro, desejando ouvir a voz de Stan ou de Lottie, ou até mesmo da minha tia Carrie — apenas um sinal que ainda havia interesse de vida em mim, que o fato que eu tivesse deitado líquido não fosse a coisa mais empolgante em mim.

Agora eu pude entender o alívio que foi para meu pai, pude entender, numa sombra de seu rosto. Ele devia estar preocupado, pois o caso de gémeos poderia afetar nossa saúde. Seu filho com treze, quase quatorze, ainda não tinha a puberdade. Ele simplesmente teve uma puberdade tardia - tenho a certeza que papai disse isso, ele pronuncia palavras exatas ou coisas do género, e mamãe concorda com ele ou não, mas ainda assim afasta-se e continua preocupada. Será que houve mudanças na Lottie?

,.~' '*' '~.,

Mamãe chegou mais tarde do que dissera que chegaria, e papai estava esperando na porta da frente. Eu estava com medo que ele contasse tudo para minha mãe, que eu havia ejaculado na cama, então esperei na varanda, de onde eu podia ouvi-los.

— Eles estão lá fora, esperando. — disse minha mãe e meu pai balançou a cabeça.

— Sim.

— Como estão eles? — perguntou minha mãe.

— Bem.

— Bem, Mark? — minha mãe rodou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado direito.

A conversa de adultos era frequentemente indecifrável, impenetrável. E embora eu me preocupasse pouco com os adultos que minha mãe e meu pai discutia, isso era diferente. Envolvia meu tio e minha tia, e por extensão, Stan também. Eu gostava profundamente de Stan.

Esperei uns segundos e os segui até à parte de trás da casa, onde os adultos tomavam coquetéis antes do jantar. Fiquei surpreso com o desapontamento que senti ao perceber que papai não havia dito nada a mamãe a meu respeito. Todos sentavam nas cadeiras baixas de metal pintadas de verde, à volta de uma mesa com canapés e com uma garrafa de champanhe para as mulheres e uísque para os homens. Embora bebida alcoólica fosse ilegal, compra-lá era como um jogo em que todos participavam e todos venciam.

Caminhei por de trás de meu pai e passei a mão no seu ombro. Ele sorriu para mim, e meu tio George piscou para mim. Stan e Lottie estavam sentados no chão, atrás de todo mundo, observando a cobra. Lottie enchera o terrário com musgo, pedras e terra; uma miniatura de casa para cobras. Eu me sentei perto deles.

A tia Carrie captou o meu olhar e sorriu.

— Como está seu pónei, Lou?

Olhei sem expressão para ela antes de me lembrar.

— Ah, sim. — respondi. — Café... — pausei, enquanto pensava nele. — Ele só precisará de repousar por alguns dias.

— Ótimo. — ela sorriu e alisou a saia sobre a barriga roliça.

— Bem — começou meu tio George e parou. Ele estava segurando um cachimbo na mão, e uma fina linha de fumaça rodopiava até aos céus. Nesse mesmo momento a nossa criada, Beth, entrou pela varanda, carregado uma travessa com pequenos biscoitos. Lottie se levantou e pegou um punhado antes que ela colocasse na mesa.

— Lottie — mamãe repreendeu suavemente.

Ela parecia distraída. Todos os adultos pareciam distraídos.

Lottie respondeu qualquer coisa à minha mãe e voltou a sua atenção à cobra, que comia uma minhoca. Lottie acompanhava a cobra e mastigava um dos biscoitinhos, deixando migalhas perto da boca. Dei um tapinha no meu rosto, para lhe mostrar que havia uma migalha no dela, mas esta estava perdida em seu mundo de cobras. Ela podia fazer isso, dedicar-se totalmente a um animal; eu também podia, com Café. 

Milly, a gatinha branca que passeava no nosso jardim, estava deitada na varanda, observando tudo e abanando a cauda. Parecia repousar, tomando banhos de sol.

Nós estávamos falando das cobras, depois de Lottie a soltar. Ela disse que a cobra precisava-se se exercitar, então deixou-a escapar. Mamãe sempre disse que Lottie teria esse dom com os animais.

— Ela é uma encantadora de serpentes — eu disse, e Stan começou a falar algo, mas então nós dois viramos, atraídos pelo estranho e inconfundível ruído de alguém chorando.

Era minha tia. Fiquei gelado. Não me lembro de algum dia te-la visto chorar. Na verdade eu só tinha visto minha mãe chorar uma vez, quando seu cavalo teve que ser sacrificado; meu pai chorou em filmes.

Me virei para Stan que observava a mãe chorar.

— Não vale de nada, agora? — perguntou minha mãe baixinho — Tudo?

Ela apertou os dedos contra os lábios enquanto as lágrimas caiam. Meu tio olhou para o cachimbo, que segurava cuidadosamente, apertado entre o pulgar e o indicador. Ele não olhou minha mãe nos olhos. Ninguém falava.

Voltei-me para meu primo e havia manchas vermelhas em suas bochechas e testa, colonizando a sua pele clara. Ele sabia.

— Dublin — a tia Carrie lamentou-se com tristeza, e balançou a cabeça. — Dublin.

Meu pai estava imóvel e sem falar, as mãos nos joelhos. Mas entendi que isso significava uma coisa: meu pai estava aborrecido.

— Conte para ela, George — disse a tia Carrie. — Conte para ela.

— Para explicar claramente, como relatei a meu irmão essa manhã, eu devo ao banco mais do que nossa propriedade vale. Fora um investimento estúpido desde o início. — admitiu — Mas parecia uma coisa certa. Todos queriam um pedaço daquela terra, Johannah.

Meu pai falou com a voz suave, mas clara:

— Nada é certo nesta vida, George.

Me senti enjoado. O ar estava pesado, os adulto estavam tão distraídos que não notavam eu e Stan. Lottie ainda estava seguindo a serpente.

Stan se levantou e saiu pela varanda para o jardim, sem pedir licença. Esperei que alguém o chamasse de volta, mas eles apenas olharam com as testas franzidas, e de repente, me senti com raiva de todos — meus pais tolos, minha irmã tola, meus tios tolos.

Corri atrás de Stan. Minha mãe me chamou — "Lou?" —, mas eu a ignorei.

Finalmente o alcancei, tocando-lhe no ombro.

— O que você quer?

Não consegui lhe responder. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Sua rudeza me surpreendeu; Stan nunca havia sido rude comigo.

— Vamos até a cocheira — falei calmamente.

Eu sabia que ele iria me seguir. Quando Café ouviu nossa aproximação, balançou a cabeça sobre a porta da baia. Estava quase na hora dele comer. Eu esperava Stan enquanto afagava a cabeça do cavalo. Senti que falaria quando estivesse pronto.

— Meu pai julgou que fossemos ficar ricos — disse Stan, atrás de mim —, como vocês.

Café tentou me chamar a atenção mordiscando minha mão de leve. Ele tinha fome.

— Vocês têm as plantações.

E era verdade. Nós tínhamos muitas plantações.

— Sabe o que significa ter que hipotecar nossa casa, Lou? — perguntou. Ele deu um passo perto de mim e tocou nos meus cabelos. Estremeci. — Significa que meu pai pegou dinheiro emprestado do banco, dando como garantia nossa casa.

— P-por quê? — Mal conseguia respirar.

O dedo de Stan estava passando no meu pescoço, brincando com o meu cabelo.

— Para comprar mais terras, em Dublin — explicou. — Ele estava feliz pois iria vender prontamente. — Sussurou. — E agora que o país está mal, ele não consegue pagar de volta ao banco... E ele pediu dinheiro. Para o seu pai.

Eu sentia a respiração dele no meu pescoço. E o seu odor forte e selvagem, como se tivesse estado na floresta. Me virei e fitei meu primo, que parecia bem triste, o oposto do que Deus tinha feito. Peguei a mão dele.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. Você irá ver.

Ele queria acreditar em mim.

— Confie em mim. — falei.

Mostrei-lhe que não tinha medo. Dinheiro não significava nada para mim. Se o tio George pediu emprestado à minha família, tudo bem, pois todos nós somos uma família. A família compartilha seus bens. Além disso sempre havia mais dinheiro. Para além das plantações, jogos de cortinas de seda, outro pónei, facas com cabos de marfim...

— Tudo bem. — cedeu ele. — Eu confio em você, Lou.

Ele chegou-se perto, abraçou-me e passou os lábios rapidamente pela minha bochecha. Eu corei, mas eu estava feliz por meu primo estar feliz, pois eu o teria animado, mostrei-lhe que o dinheiro não importava.

Eu acreditava em todas as coisas que meu primo havia dito. Eu tinha tudo o que amava no meu mundo a um raio de trinta metros: meus pais, minha tinha e meu tio, minha irmã. Meu primo e meu pónei ao alcance dos braços. O entendimento do que era o mundo, eu pensava, estava completo. 


	8. Capítulo VIII

  
Maioritariamente, minha casa era muito calma e a minha vida era estável. Às vezes mamãe levava eu e a Lottie para cidades vizinhas, quando fazíamos compras e jantávamos em restaurantes chiques, ou então assistíamos algum filme ou passávamos a noite em hotéis. Era sempre bastante emocionante, embora eu detestasse perder uma cavalgada ou algo bom que tivesse para fazer em casa.

Eu e Lottie acompanhávamos nossa mãe de loja em loja enquanto ela fazia as suas tarefas. As pessoas nos conheciam, ela era a mulher do advogado, e nós éramos os filhos do advogado. Mamãe era encantadora nas lojas, passava os dedos nos tecidos de roupa e comentava algo engraçado, contava pequenas historias e parecia ser alguém mais vivo do que era em casa.

Ela considerava a fofoca desprezível. Então ela nunca disse às outras pessoas de Doncaster que estavam abaixo de nós. Mas nós sabíamos isso, de qualquer forma. Eu agora entendia o status social que mamãe ocupava; era difícil. Ela era mulher do advogado da cidade, não havia outra mulher a ocupar esta posição. Em Londres, onde haviam outros advogados e médicos, talvez minha mãe tivesse mais amigas. Era questionável que uma mulher tão linda e encantadora como minha mãe conseguisse encontrar a felicidade em apenas três pessoas: eu, Lottie e o meu pai.

Mas naquela altura eu não pensava na felicidade da minha mãe. Eu era indiferente a isso, eu era uma criança. Eu só ficava esperando no carro até à hora de puder ver Café e cavalgar um pouco antes de descansar.

Com frequência Lottie ficava comigo no estábulo, durante as tardes, principalmente. Ela não cavalgava, mas gostava de Café. Ela arranjava as nossas pistas e dispunha por lá os obstáculos, tudo feito meticulosamente, com distancias exatas. Era só dar essa tarefa para ela; depois disso ela ficava interessada, como um cachorro quando vê um osso. Ela contava o tempo que eu fazia, contava os obstáculos que eu havia derrubado e também pontuava a nossa "atuação" — minha e de Café —, tudo em um caderninho que ela levava consigo.

E ás vezes, embora soubesse não ser seguro, eu tirava a sela de Café e montava assim, convidando Lottie a se sentar atrás nas costas do cavalo. Eu adorava cavalgar em pelo, embora fosse um pouco doloroso, por não ter o acolchoamento da sela: mas isso era a beleza de tudo, nada entre nós, como os índios cavalgam. E eu me sentia um índio cavalgando assim; eu conseguia sentir cada movimento dos seus músculos, cada pequena hesitação ou nervosismo e aumentos de interesse. Café não pensava, apenas agia.

Lottie se agarrava com força em mim, para se manter em cima; Café ficava eufórico pelo novo peso nas costas e andava de um lado para o outro, arqueando o pescoço. Café sabia o que estava por vir. Será que Café ouvia Lottie, sussurando assustada, perto de meu cabelo, me implorando para parar? E será que ele sentia minha cabeça balançando e eu me fingindo de surdo para Lottie? E finalmente, será que ele sentia Lottie se relaxar em cima dele, enquanto desviávamos da esquerda para a direita, senti-la ficar ofegante mas também com uma pitada de prazer?

O medo fazia o cavalo andar mais rápido, então ter Lottie lá em cima comigo era sempre uma experiência divertida. Lottie precisava ficar assustada, a fim de experimentar o prazer que o risco trazia. Eu adoro o risco.

Sam e eu esperávamos ansiosamente pelas visitas da família de nosso primo, em que mamãe e papai agiam descontraidamente, e Lottie e eu passávamos horas incontáveis com Stan. Mas eu também gostava quando eles iam embora, no final de semana. Eu gostava de ter minha família só para mim, gostava de passar horas a fio na cocheira, com meu cavalinho. Quando Stan estava aqui, eu não ficava tanto tempo na cocheira; pois ele tinha medo de cavalos.

— Lou?

Abri os olhos vagarosamente. Stan estava debruçado sobre mim. Ele havia chegado com os pais no dia anterior.

— Acorda, Lou. — sussurou ele.

Lottie roncava suavemente. O meu estômago doía, e eu queria dormir. Estávamos os três no meu quarto, Stan na cama de solteiro e Lottie no chão. Percebi que mamãe havia hesitado sobre as arrumações do modo de dormir desta vez.

— Louis — chamou agora meu nome sem abreviar —, está quase de manhã.

— Está bem — concordei —, volta a dormir.

— E se eu não tiver sono?

Fechei os olhos, mesmo ouvindo a voz dele.

— Desça comigo — sussurrou, pegando na minha mão. — Por favor.

— O que está fazendo? — olhei para as nossas mãos juntas. — Estou com sono.

— Venha mesmo assim.

Os traços do rosto dele eram suaves com a pouca iluminação. Ele olhou para mim com esperança e colocou a mão fria no meu rosto. O seu gesto era estranhamente carinhoso, mas era bom; o meu coração acelerou. Tirei as cobertas de cima de mim. Eu queria acordar Lottie, mas Stan balançou a cabeça negativamente e colocou o dedo nos lábios, avisando para eu não fazer barulho. Eu obedeci à ordem; Lottie e eu fazíamos tudo o que Stan queria, ele era mais velho e mais forte que nós.

— Venha comigo — disse ele, e seguimos nosso caminho pela casa adormecida, que estava morta de tão quieta.

— Eu deveria colocar mais roupas — comentei quando senti o ar gelado.

Era Outono, estávamos quase no dia de Ação de Graças. As folham aqui não mudam. Elas estão verdes e subitamente morrem e caiem no chão, deixando apenas o esqueleto fraco. Outono era uma bênção, no entanto, eu podia cavalgar todo o dia por nunca estar muito sol, mas não podia ficar até lá fora tão tarde, porque escurecia cedo.

— Você não tem sono, Stan?

Ele negou com a cabeça e sorriu de lado.

— Não consigo dormir. — Respondeu — Aqui. — Ele deu um tapinha tímido no chão úmido. — Sente comigo.

— Eu acho que vou dizer um olá a Café. — Respondi nervoso.

— Não vá, ele deve estar dormindo.

Eu ri-me e sentei-me do lado dele, puxando a camisola para baixo.

— Os cavalos só dormem uma hora por dia.

— Então sou um cavalo.

— Mas eles dormem de pé — continuei. — Para que possam estar prontos para correr numa situação de perigo, em um piscar de olhos.

— O cavalo te contou isso? Em um piscar de olhos?

— Sim. Café fala todo o tipo de coisas comigo.

Stan concordou, mas não sorriu. Percebi que a sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. Ele parecia estar pensativo, deduzi isso por não ser comum ele estar assim. Normalmente, ele se movia facilmente pelo mundo, ele era uma companhia fácil, sempre de bom humor.

— Você vai viver aqui para sempre? — perguntou.

— Nunca pensei sobre isso. — Eu estava deitado de barriga para cima sobre a grama, ainda sonolento. — Imagino que irei viver onde a pessoa que eu goste viver. — As palavras saíram estranhas da minha boca, e o tom de voz também. Mas isso era uma verdade; eu queria viver onde quer que ele morasse.

— E se ela quiser viver na lua? — Ele piscou para mim e eu pensei: pronto.

Eu ri, ligeiramente nervoso.

— Você — ele começou — gosta de meninos? — perguntou, numa voz mais baixa.

Eu já havia pensado sobre aquilo, mas eu nunca tinha me apaixonado ou namorado. Eu era novo demais para pensar sobre essas coisas; e o fato de eu puder ser diferente que todos os outros me atormentava de um modo terrivel. Eu pensei fazer disso uma decisão mais tardia, mas agora eu estava aqui, sendo questionado.

— Eu vou levar você e Lottie comigo para a lua, para que a possam ver. — mudei de assunto, mas ele pareceu compreender como me senti e sorriu. — Mas antes vou precisar de dormir um pouco.

— Então também — respondeu, pausando um pouco — dormir. — Ele deitou-se do meu lado, mais próximo do que eu esperava. — Bons sonhos — disse ele, que era o que a tia Carrie sempre dizia. Ele pegou minha mão e a levantou, fazendo com que nós dois olhássemos para as mãos. Depois voltou a baixa-las na grama, ainda me segurando. Pensei que depois de um segundo ele iria largar minha mão, como normalmente fazia; não o fez.

— Obrigado. — murmurei sonolento.

Fechei os olhos. Eu estava quase dormindo quando senti os dedos de Stan no meu braço, bem de leve, percorrendo pela sua extensão. Será que ele julgou que estivesse já dormindo? Olhei para cima, rapidamente, e ele estava me observando, enquanto sorria; fechei os olhos e forcei-me a não cair no sono, tentando permanecer nesse estado de transe que era estar quase dormindo mas ainda sentir de leve o que se passa ao meu redor. O prazer do toque do meu primo era quase demais, mas eu não pedi para que parasse.

Aquela hora o sol já brilhava tímido, em cima de nós, e minhas pernas estavam grudentas de suor.

— Stan — chamei-o, sacudindo seu corpo inerte. — Dormirmos!

O meu tio e meu pai estavam sentados na varanda, com uma pilha de papeis na frente. Nós os vimos antes que eles nos vissem, por sorte. O meu pai era delgado com delicadas mãos, e meu tio, mais rechonchudo. Ambos tiveram filhos parecidos.

Eu me aproximei e cumprimentei meu tio, que me olhou sem expressão. Beijei-o na bochecha. Notei que eu tinha pequenas ervas coladas na perna.

— O que fazem aqui fora? — meu pai perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Meu pai tirou o relógio de bolso para ver as horas, mas antes olhou para tio George, como se tentasse perguntar "O que se passa" pelos olhares. George olhou para o relógio de meu pai e sorriu ligeiramente.

— Está — ele olhou bem para o relógio — muito cedo. — completou meu pai.

— Nós caímos no sono — respondeu Stan mais rápido do que pude perceber. E eu olhei-o repreensivo.

Eu ia começar a explicar mas pude ver que meu pai não se importou.

— Por que não entram? — ele sugeriu. — Ainda está cedo. Não acorde sua mãe.

Quando estávamos no andar de cima, eu senti-me molhado nas roupas de baixo. Eu sentei-me na beirada da banheira e senti; percebi que eu havia deixado molhar ligeiramente minha cueca, e enquanto tocava para ver onde estava molhado, olhava para a parede com vergonha de mim mesmo.

Ouvi o chão ranger do lado de fora e rapidamente saí da minha posição. Lottie, estava levantada. Havia apenas uma porta entre minha irmã e meu primo, e havia eu. E como eu queria desesperadamente ter uma tranca naquele momento. Lottie iria bater à porta, mas ainda assim, era inadequado ela me encontrar assim. Enrolei-me numa toalha velha, que iria queimar mais tarde. Eu diria a papai, mais tarde, ele era liberal em certos aspetos. Mas ainda assim, a ideia de Lottie ou Stan verem isso, me dá agonia e vontade de morrer.

,.~' '*' '~.,

— E ontem à noite — começou —, o que fizeram? — perguntou Lottie, e percebi que ela estava magoada por não a termos chamado.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — O tom de voz de Stan estava brincalhão.

— Eu acordei e você não estava lá. Nem Lou.

— Stan não conseguia dormir — eu respondi-lhe — e então ele me acordou! Não deixei que ele acordasse você, pois dormia como um anjo.

— O que estamos procurando mesmo? — Stan perguntou, insensível à magoa de Lottie.

Nós estamos explorando os milhares de acres, arredores dos territórios de Lottie, no jardim de casa, procurando caçar uma cobra. Eu usava um cinto de meu pai, ajustado, para segurar minhas calças. Normalmente eu estaria cavalgado mas teria sido anunciado na refeição da manhã que Café estava manco. Café era um pónei sadio, no entanto. Eu me preocupei a começo, mas entendi que iria passar.

A tia Carrie andava às voltas pela casa, com minha mãe.

— Cobras.

— Aposto que vou encontrar uma grande! — sorriu Stan — Eu sei onde elas se escondem.

— Mas lembre-se — Lottie advertiu-o — não as mate.

— Prometo!

Sam riu. Stan havia esmagado acidentalmente um dos sapos que observávamos no mês anterior, e sempre pegava os lagartos de uma maneira incorreta, de modo que os rabos soltavam-se dos corpos. Lottie era mais delicada: ela sabia como conduzir um lagarto às suas mãos ou como pegar uma cobra pelo pescoço e enrolar em volta do pulso, sem que a magoe.

— Pobres cobras. — murmurei. — Você acha que elas querem viver com você, Lottie?

Lottie riu.

É melhor do que serem comidas por uma cobra maior ou por um pássaro.

Stan sacou do seu cantil e desenroscou a tampa, para poder leva-lo à boca. Cada um de nós tinha um cantil preso numa tira atravessada pelas costas, amarrada em nós. Também tomei um gole do meu cantil enquanto observava meu primo. A água tinha sabor ligeiramente metálico e estava fresca. Os cabelos de Stan moveram-se quando ele levantou a cabeça dramaticamente para beber a água. A tia Carrie deixou-lhe crescer os cabelos, mais do que minha mãe deixava a mim. Ele tinha um ar selvagem, cabelos castanhos desgrenhados e mechas mais claras por causa do sol. Stan já estava mudando. Pensando bem, ele já parecia quase um homem. Havia pelos quando levantava os braços e o suor dele tinha agora um odor almiscarado e forte, coisa de homem. Eu ainda era um pouco magro, de maneira infantil, e com pelinhos crescendo.

— Se tivermos sorte — disse a Lottie —, vamos encontrar uma cobra-coral. Elas são lindas... Eu estou vendo rastos de cobras, não sei de qual tipo. Mas estamos perto de água.

Eu sabia que as cobras-corais viviam perto de água. Talvez por Lottie saber, ou talvez eu sempre soubesse isso.

— Tomara que não tenhamos sorte — disse Stan — já que são mortais. — soou ligeiramente brincalhão, mas transpareceu receio.

Lottie e eu olhamos para ele. As cobras-corais eram venenosas, sim, mas eram tímidas também. E tinham que mastigar por bom tempo antes do veneno ser transmitido. Sabíamos o que temer na vida selvagem aqui. Quanto menor o animal, mais medo ele tem de nós. E quando eu estava no meu pónei - meu pai havia me dito, eu era uma criatura aterrorizante.

— Você é da cidade — falei. — Tem mais chance de morrer engasgado do que ser mordido por uma cobra.

— Vou correr esse risco com meu cantil. — Stan riu e bebeu outro gole de sua água.

Lottie começou aprofundando sobre as cobras-corais, depois mudando para outra raça. Eu comecei andando, para acelerar as coisas. Eu não queria ficar ali muito tempo, meu cinto estava caindo.

— Quietos! — sussurrei, quando vi a grama tremer.

Apontei para o local e Stan andou passos a trás.

— Pode ser um lagarto - disse Lottie calmamente.

Ela caiu de joelhos e se arrasou lá perto.

Stan e eu observávamos tudo imóveis. Lottie movia-se lentamente, como os índios, não querendo saber da sujidade na roupa. Nós dois não. Prendi a minha respiração quando Lottie enfiou a mão no meio do mato e puxou de lá uma cobra preta e comprida, com um circulo laranja envolvendo o pescoço. Senti um lampejo de orgulho; minha irmã era rápida.

— Bom olho, Lou. — ela elogiou, e nos mostrou a barriga da cobra, com um lindo tom em suas escamas; vermelho-alaranjado. — São pelo menos trinta centímetros.

A cobra se debatia na rede de Lottie.

—  _Diadophis p. punctatus._ — explicou Lottie.

— Diadophis — sublinhou Stan —, este não foi seu dia de sorte.

— Mas foi o meu! — retrucou Lottie, felicíssima.

A cobra estava imóvel na rede, como se tivesse aceitado o seu destino. Era uma adulta, totalmente crescida e sem marcas. Uma cobra sortuda; Lottie não iria a manter numa caixa de vidro, mas a cobra não sabia disso.

,.~' '*' '~.,

Papai estava no meu quarto, quando voltei, sentado na ponta da minha cama desfeita.

— Seus lençóis estão molhados. — disse ele, e olhei para onde apontou.

— Eu ia contar para você hoje, juro.

Ele se levantou, a começo pensei que ia sair, mas chegou-se bem perto de mim e levantou um pouco minha blusa, desabotoando os últimos botões.

— Onde você pegou isso?

Passou a mão sobre o cinto. Olhei sobre a janela da casa e vi o cavalo, nosso guardião.

— Desculpe-me - falei rapidamente. - Desculpe-me, desculpe...

Ele concordou com um aceno da cabeça e pegou a minha mão entre as suas, como se insistisse. Mas eu era filho dele, não havia necessidade.

— Você sabe o que isso significa? - virou o olhar para os lençóis.

— Que não vou mais cavalgar.

Ele riu-se, me aliviei.

— Não. Foi sua primeira noite — ele parecia constrangido e envergonhado, mas não mais que eu — Significa que você poderá engravidar uma mulher.

Fiquei horrorizado. Meu pai agora sorria muito, gentil de mais, e eu queria que ficasse com raiva de mim, qualquer coisa menos essa ternura. Eu não queria mais atenções voltadas às mudanças do meu corpo, não queria que isso acontecesse. Não pedi por isso.

— Claro que não agora — continuou —, mas algum dia. Isso não te faz contente, Lou?

Neguei com a cabeça. Meu pai levou-me para perto de seu peito. Eu me sentia infantil de mais para esses assuntos.

— Ah, não chore. Eu não quero alarmá-lo. Não é nada de ruim, não tem que ter vergonha.

Pulei para trás.

— Não vai contar para ninguém?

— Claro que não, filho. Fica entre nós. Assunto de homens. — ele entoou na palavra homem e depois deu um sorriso esmaecido. — Não é de se envergonhar, Lou.

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça, eu não sabia o que dizer. Então agradeci-lhe e ele respondeu do mesmo modo, enquanto saía do quarto.

— De nada.

Eu era bom em manter minha mente focada. Meu pai dizia isso, mas minha mãe chamava isso de ignorar as consequências. Eu já havia deitado esse liquido outras duas vezes, mas dessa vez, de noite, foi em maior quantidade. Fez uma mancha quase do tamanho de minha mão. Eu mantive em segredo pois fiquei confuso com o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu não entendia como que eu tinha que esperar por algo que me fizesse sentir vergonha. Ninguém me tinha ensinado, não falávamos desses assuntos aqui em casa. E sabia que falar sobre isso só o tornaria mais real.

Lancei-me na minha cama, agora arrumada, e apertei meu rosto contra o travesseiro, desejando ouvir a voz de Stan ou de Lottie, ou até mesmo da minha tia Carrie — apenas um sinal que ainda havia interesse de vida em mim, que o fato que eu tivesse deitado líquido não fosse a coisa mais empolgante em mim.

Agora eu pude entender o alívio que foi para meu pai, pude entender, numa sombra de seu rosto. Ele devia estar preocupado, pois o caso de gémeos poderia afetar nossa saúde. Seu filho com treze, quase quatorze, ainda não tinha a puberdade. Ele simplesmente teve uma puberdade tardia - tenho a certeza que papai disse isso, ele pronuncia palavras exatas ou coisas do género, e mamãe concorda com ele ou não, mas ainda assim afasta-se e continua preocupada. Será que houve mudanças na Lottie?

,.~' '*' '~.,

Mamãe chegou mais tarde do que dissera que chegaria, e papai estava esperando na porta da frente. Eu estava com medo que ele contasse tudo para minha mãe, que eu havia ejaculado na cama, então esperei na varanda, de onde eu podia ouvi-los.

— Eles estão lá fora, esperando. — disse minha mãe e meu pai balançou a cabeça.

— Sim.

— Como estão eles? — perguntou minha mãe.

— Bem.

— Bem, Mark? — minha mãe rodou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado direito.

A conversa de adultos era frequentemente indecifrável, impenetrável. E embora eu me preocupasse pouco com os adultos que minha mãe e meu pai discutia, isso era diferente. Envolvia meu tio e minha tia, e por extensão, Stan também. Eu gostava profundamente de Stan.

Esperei uns segundos e os segui até à parte de trás da casa, onde os adultos tomavam coquetéis antes do jantar. Fiquei surpreso com o desapontamento que senti ao perceber que papai não havia dito nada a mamãe a meu respeito. Todos sentavam nas cadeiras baixas de metal pintadas de verde, à volta de uma mesa com canapés e com uma garrafa de champanhe para as mulheres e uísque para os homens. Embora bebida alcoólica fosse ilegal, compra-lá era como um jogo em que todos participavam e todos venciam.

Caminhei por de trás de meu pai e passei a mão no seu ombro. Ele sorriu para mim, e meu tio George piscou para mim. Stan e Lottie estavam sentados no chão, atrás de todo mundo, observando a cobra. Lottie enchera o terrário com musgo, pedras e terra; uma miniatura de casa para cobras. Eu me sentei perto deles.

A tia Carrie captou o meu olhar e sorriu.

— Como está seu pónei, Lou?

Olhei sem expressão para ela antes de me lembrar.

— Ah, sim. — respondi. — Café... — pausei, enquanto pensava nele. — Ele só precisará de repousar por alguns dias.

— Ótimo. — ela sorriu e alisou a saia sobre a barriga roliça.

— Bem — começou meu tio George e parou. Ele estava segurando um cachimbo na mão, e uma fina linha de fumaça rodopiava até aos céus. Nesse mesmo momento a nossa criada, Beth, entrou pela varanda, carregado uma travessa com pequenos biscoitos. Lottie se levantou e pegou um punhado antes que ela colocasse na mesa.

— Lottie — mamãe repreendeu suavemente.

Ela parecia distraída. Todos os adultos pareciam distraídos.

Lottie respondeu qualquer coisa à minha mãe e voltou a sua atenção à cobra, que comia uma minhoca. Lottie acompanhava a cobra e mastigava um dos biscoitinhos, deixando migalhas perto da boca. Dei um tapinha no meu rosto, para lhe mostrar que havia uma migalha no dela, mas esta estava perdida em seu mundo de cobras. Ela podia fazer isso, dedicar-se totalmente a um animal; eu também podia, com Café. 

Milly, a gatinha branca que passeava no nosso jardim, estava deitada na varanda, observando tudo e abanando a cauda. Parecia repousar, tomando banhos de sol.

Nós estávamos falando das cobras, depois de Lottie a soltar. Ela disse que a cobra precisava-se se exercitar, então deixou-a escapar. Mamãe sempre disse que Lottie teria esse dom com os animais.

— Ela é uma encantadora de serpentes — eu disse, e Stan começou a falar algo, mas então nós dois viramos, atraídos pelo estranho e inconfundível ruído de alguém chorando.

Era minha tia. Fiquei gelado. Não me lembro de algum dia te-la visto chorar. Na verdade eu só tinha visto minha mãe chorar uma vez, quando seu cavalo teve que ser sacrificado; meu pai chorou em filmes.

Me virei para Stan que observava a mãe chorar.

— Não vale de nada, agora? — perguntou minha mãe baixinho — Tudo?

Ela apertou os dedos contra os lábios enquanto as lágrimas caiam. Meu tio olhou para o cachimbo, que segurava cuidadosamente, apertado entre o pulgar e o indicador. Ele não olhou minha mãe nos olhos. Ninguém falava.

Voltei-me para meu primo e havia manchas vermelhas em suas bochechas e testa, colonizando a sua pele clara. Ele sabia.

— Dublin — a tia Carrie lamentou-se com tristeza, e balançou a cabeça. — Dublin.

Meu pai estava imóvel e sem falar, as mãos nos joelhos. Mas entendi que isso significava uma coisa: meu pai estava aborrecido.

— Conte para ela, George — disse a tia Carrie. — Conte para ela.

— Para explicar claramente, como relatei a meu irmão essa manhã, eu devo ao banco mais do que nossa propriedade vale. Fora um investimento estúpido desde o início. — admitiu — Mas parecia uma coisa certa. Todos queriam um pedaço daquela terra, Johannah.

Meu pai falou com a voz suave, mas clara:

— Nada é certo nesta vida, George.

Me senti enjoado. O ar estava pesado, os adulto estavam tão distraídos que não notavam eu e Stan. Lottie ainda estava seguindo a serpente.

Stan se levantou e saiu pela varanda para o jardim, sem pedir licença. Esperei que alguém o chamasse de volta, mas eles apenas olharam com as testas franzidas, e de repente, me senti com raiva de todos — meus pais tolos, minha irmã tola, meus tios tolos.

Corri atrás de Stan. Minha mãe me chamou — "Lou?" —, mas eu a ignorei.

Finalmente o alcancei, tocando-lhe no ombro.

— O que você quer?

Não consegui lhe responder. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Sua rudeza me surpreendeu; Stan nunca havia sido rude comigo.

— Vamos até a cocheira — falei calmamente.

Eu sabia que ele iria me seguir. Quando Café ouviu nossa aproximação, balançou a cabeça sobre a porta da baia. Estava quase na hora dele comer. Eu esperava Stan enquanto afagava a cabeça do cavalo. Senti que falaria quando estivesse pronto.

— Meu pai julgou que fossemos ficar ricos — disse Stan, atrás de mim —, como vocês.

Café tentou me chamar a atenção mordiscando minha mão de leve. Ele tinha fome.

— Vocês têm as plantações.

E era verdade. Nós tínhamos muitas plantações.

— Sabe o que significa ter que hipotecar nossa casa, Lou? — perguntou. Ele deu um passo perto de mim e tocou nos meus cabelos. Estremeci. — Significa que meu pai pegou dinheiro emprestado do banco, dando como garantia nossa casa.

— P-por quê? — Mal conseguia respirar.

O dedo de Stan estava passando no meu pescoço, brincando com o meu cabelo.

— Para comprar mais terras, em Dublin — explicou. — Ele estava feliz pois iria vender prontamente. — Sussurou. — E agora que o país está mal, ele não consegue pagar de volta ao banco... E ele pediu dinheiro. Para o seu pai.

Eu sentia a respiração dele no meu pescoço. E o seu odor forte e selvagem, como se tivesse estado na floresta. Me virei e fitei meu primo, que parecia bem triste, o oposto do que Deus tinha feito. Peguei a mão dele.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. Você irá ver.

Ele queria acreditar em mim.

— Confie em mim. — falei.

Mostrei-lhe que não tinha medo. Dinheiro não significava nada para mim. Se o tio George pediu emprestado à minha família, tudo bem, pois todos nós somos uma família. A família compartilha seus bens. Além disso sempre havia mais dinheiro. Para além das plantações, jogos de cortinas de seda, outro pónei, facas com cabos de marfim...

— Tudo bem. — cedeu ele. — Eu confio em você, Lou.

Ele chegou-se perto, abraçou-me e passou os lábios rapidamente pela minha bochecha. Eu corei, mas eu estava feliz por meu primo estar feliz, pois eu o teria animado, mostrei-lhe que o dinheiro não importava.

Eu acreditava em todas as coisas que meu primo havia dito. Eu tinha tudo o que amava no meu mundo a um raio de trinta metros: meus pais, minha tinha e meu tio, minha irmã. Meu primo e meu pónei ao alcance dos braços. O entendimento do que era o mundo, eu pensava, estava completo. 


	9. Chapter 9

 

_Querido Lou,_

_Fomos informados de que você está passando melhor. O ar de Chesire é melhor que aqui, tenho a certeza. E todos esses garotos com você, esses cavalos. Os seus professores estão te ensinando bem?_

_Faz quase um mês que não recebemos uma carta sua. Espero que esse silêncio represente o quão ocupado está aí no acampamento._

_Nada parece ter mudado – Lottie continua com seus animais, eu no trabalho e sua mãe fica no jardim o dia todo, preparando a sua preciosa flora para o inverno._

_Tenha piedade de seus pais e nos mande uma carta. Seja misericordioso, Lou; é uma capacidade que Deus garantiu apenas para nós._

_Falta menos de uma semana para o seu aniversário. Feliz dia do Lou! (Vou gritar a outra metade para Lottie!) Você achou que eu iria me esquecer? Aquele foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida, de todas as nossas vidas._

_Com amor,_

_Papai_

Era verdade, eu não escrevia uma carta desde que tinha ficado na enfermaria, desde que descobri que não voltaria para casa no final do verão. Eu estava zangado  _–_ eles souberem que eu estava doente mas não me vieram buscar  _–_ mas, enquanto minha raiva se dissipava, eu percebia que precisava de parar de pensar neles para sobreviver. Eu iria me treinar para não precisar mais de ter uma família. Eu precisava viver minha vida em Chesire sem pensar em como escrever uma carta para meus pais e minha irmã.

Guardei a carta numa cómoda, junto com o pingente da Lottie, que eu não levei comigo para a enfermaria. Havia sentido falta dele, a princípio, mas depois esse sentimento desapareceu.

Se eu fosse forte o suficiente eu não teria aberto as cartas, que chegavam uma vez por semana. Elas eram breves, ainda mais breves agora que eu não as respondia. Eu ficava sempre mal-humorado depois de as ler; Thomas percebia. Mas eu não era forte o suficiente para não abrir as cartas. Podia haver notícias de Lottie nelas, ou até de Stan.

,.~'*'~.,

O dia de Ação de Graças não era algo de especial em Chesire, apenas uma versão mais elaborada de um jantar de domingo. Thomas havia viajado uma semana, e se consumia de desgosto em Monroeville; o fato que ele não poderia se encontrar com a sua namorada secreta, Boonie, que vinha toda quinta-feira, deixaria a sua semana sombria. Arthur Abbott era o único garoto do alojamento Frederick que não fora para casa, e a atmosfera no refeitório era quase solene.

— Lou! — chamou Gemma quando entrei no refeitório com Arthur Abbott.

Esquadrinhei o refeitório e não havia sinal de Harry. Senti pena de Arthur Abbott, que sabia que morreria por uma chance de me seguir, mas não era permitido sentar-se à mesa principal sem um convite, e Gemma enroscou a mão na minha, ignorando completamente Arthur Abbott, como só uma criança da idade dela poderia fazer.

Gemma me guiou até à mesa principal, onde alguns professores estavam sentados com Paul Hunt, que também tinha sido convidado para estar ali. A Srta. Brooks sorriu para mim, e retribuí o sorriso. O Sr. e a Sra. Styles estavam em cada cabeceira, como se oferecessem o jantar. O que realmente era verdade, supus. O Sr. Aurich sentou-se próximo à Sra. Styles; ele sorriu quando me viu.

— Aqui — falou Gemma e apontou para a cadeira ao lado dela, sentando-se apenas depois de se certificar que eu estava acomodado, até mesmo tirando guardanapo do prato e jogando no meu colo.

O Sr. Styles observava com uma expressão de que estava se divertindo.

— Lou — disse ele —, fico feliz que você pôde se juntar a nós. Você é um tanto famoso no lar dos Styles. Gemma, principalmente, é a sua maior fã. — A menina confirmou com um ar sério, balançando a cabeça. Caroline sorriu para mim, mas Lilith parecia que tinha chorado, as bochechas rosadas e cheias de pintinhas.

— Fico lisonjeado — agradeci, e era verdade.

Como esperado, Paul Hunt mal olhou para mim. Observei os garotos a entrar em fila e vi Harry, o cabelo penteado para o lado, com uma franja meiga. Ele olhou direto para mim, como se tivesse me apanhado pensando nele, mas a sua expressão não revelou nada. Eu ouvi rumores que a sua família estava sofrendo financeiramente e ele teria sido deixado aqui aos cuidados de Sr. e Sra. Styles. Era assim que Thomas contava – sofrendo, como se a falta de dinheiro fosse uma doença. O que era, do pior tipo. Mas Thomas tinha dificuldade em acreditar em rumores, e eu também – o porte de Harry, a maneira como se locomovia pelo refeitório –, parecia rico, mas fiquei imaginando o por que de ele não ter ido para casa no dia de Ação de Graças.

A Sra. Styles usava um camafeu de luto fora da moda no pescoço. O cabelo dela estava preso dentro com uma espécie de renda. Você precisava olhar de perto para perceber que era de fato cabelo; quase parecia um tecido texturizado. Mamãe também tinha um medalhão de luto, que havia passado de geração em geração desde sua bisávo. Era de ouro puro, representando a perda de seu filho de cinco anos. Meus pais bem podiam estar mortos: esse pensamento surgiu de repente na minha cabeça, sem convite, e eu fiquei envergonhado. Eu era um garoto mau, com pensamentos maus.

A Sra. Styles percebeu que eu observa muito e levou a mão até ao pescoço.

— Harry, junte-se a nós. — ela disse, ainda olhando para mim com o canto do olho. Depois sorriu. — Há lugar perto do Louis.

Harry pediu licença e sentou-se à mesa, sorrindo para todos.

Eu havia pensado que poderíamos vestir nossas próprias roupas no Dia de Ação de Graças. Mas até os Styles usavam camisas brancas engomadas.

Gemma estendeu o braço e notei uma pulseira de brilhantes e esmeraldas em seu fino pulso.

— É muito bonita — elogiei, e observei as esmeraldas retangulares que se alteravam com os brilhos redondos e cintilantes.

Era uma jóia elegante demais para uma garotinha usar; até mesmo Paul Hunt examinou a jóia com atenção.

— As garotas pegaram minhas jóias essa manhã — explicou a Sra. Styles. — Gemma gosta de se enfeitar da maneira mais primorosa — Ela suspirou, mas não de uma maneira indelicada. Harry sorriu e abanou a cabeça, como se concordasse.

Gemma ficou radiante.

— Sou primorosa! — gritou ela, e Caroline levou o dedo aos próprios lábios.

O refeitório caiu em silêncio, como sempre acontecia, mas desta vez mesmo antes que os joelhos de Sr. Styles se esticassem, já estava silencioso.

— Sua mão — sussurou Gemma, pois eu mantivera as mãos entrelaçadas no tecido dos shorts, distraído.

Aparentemente os ocupantes da mesa principal davam as mãos.

Dei minha mão para Gemma, que aceitou sorrindo. Harry pegou na minha outra mão, mantendo o olhar distante. A mão dele estava quente, e a minha também. Pousei meu polegar sobre a parte superior de sua mão.

O Sr. Styles curvou a cabeça, mas ainda assim sua voz se projetou, profunda e melodiosa. Eu o observei o máximo que consegui com meu pescoço dobrado. Ele agradeceu a Deus por todas as coisas normais: por nós, saúde, felicidade e, por causa da Ação de Graças, o espírito da generosidade.

— Amém — falámos em coro.

Gemma estava sorrindo para mim. Havia um pequeno espaço entre os seus dois dentes da frente, bem pequeno, e, embora soubesse que provavelmente sumiria quando ela perdesse os dentes de leite, eu meio que esperava que não sumissem. Ela apertou minha mão e riu, inexplicavelmente, antes de soltá-la. Estava sempre envolvida num jogo, na maior parte do tempo, jogado por ela mesma. Harry ainda agarrava minha mão. Ele esperou que todos largassem as mãos para depois poder largar a mim, ou pelo menos foi isso que me pareceu.

— Qual o recheio que a sua mãe põe? — perguntou Caroline subitamente, enquanto a comida estava sendo servida.

Suas intenções eram claras: por que você está aqui, e não lá? Caroline parecia ter herdado a astúcia de sua mãe.

— Ela não usa recheio — respondi.

— Nossa mãe usa recheio de pão de milho — disse Gemma.

— Tire o cotovelo da mesa, Gemma. — Repreendeu a Sra. Styles

— Vocês comem minhocas em Doncaster? — perguntou Lilith. — Esquilos?

Ruborizei. A Sra. Styles encarou Lilith.

— Lilith — ela repreendeu a filha —, essa não é uma pergunta apropriada para se fazer á mesa.

Lilith concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Tudo bem — eu disse, sorrindo. — Foi engraçada a pergunta.

Eu era uma das únicas pessoas da mesa que estava falando, e me senti, subitamente, num palco. Eu estava chamando muita atenção para mim mesmo. Paul Hunt deu tapinhas nos cantos da boca com um pequeno guardanapo branco de linho, delicadamente.

O Sr. Styles olhou para mim durante um longo segundo. Então Lilith, que não havia tocado na comida, começou a chorar. Seus braços estavam cruzados, e ela olhava furiosamente para o prato. Voltamos nossos olhares para ela, com um ar confuso, antes de Sr. Styles interromper o silêncio.

— Ah, Lilith — murmurou ele.

Então a Sra. Syles se levantou.

— Venha comigo, querida.

Depois de elas terem saído, a mesa ficou em silêncio. Harry virava o pescoço para trás, acompanhando as duas que estavam saindo do refeitório.

— A Lilith teve uma semana difícil — disse o Sr. Styles, para todos da mesa em geral, mas ninguém respondeu. Anuí, e ele pareceu agradecido. — Ela é bem sensível.

Harry foi ter comigo no final da refeição, enquanto eu saía devagar do refeitório.

— Lou — me chamou ele, e enlaçou o braço ao meu. Encarei-o, surpreso. — Lua cheia hoje!

Estávamos descendo as escadas, e eu olhei para cima e vi que a lua estava, sem dúvida, cheia.

Eu queria que ele dissesse outra coisa, um "Não a acha linda? Me faz sentir saudade de casa", alguma coisa para justificar o seu braço enlaçado ao meu, pela ansiedade que fazia sua voz quase tremer, algo que nunca acontecia na voz de Harry. Seu comportamento era raro em Chesire, onde sempre havia um garoto chorando, um garoto rindo, um garoto balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro em deleite ou em histeria ou alguma combinação das duas coisas.

— Uma noite perfeita para uma cavalgada noturna — ele propôs, e me olhou; sua expressão revelava ansiedade, e percebi que esperava que eu fosse com ele.

As cocheiras estavam vazias, mas ficamos em silêncio mesmo assim. O Sr. Styles ficaria desapontado comigo se soubesse que eu havia desobedecido às ordens médicas, mas havia pouca chance de ele vir até aqui à noite. Além disso, era mais emocionante desta maneira, fingir que podíamos ser pegos, fingir que estávamos arriscando alguma coisa;

Harry e eu andamos na ponta dos pés, não deixando as solas duras de nossas botas tocarem no chão, embora não houvesse ninguém para ouvir, exceto os cavalos – que nos olhavam curiosos, os olhos arregalados, orelhas voltadas para nós, os pescoços contra as portas das baias. Guiei Shiva para a frente da cocheira; ela bufou em meu ombro, nervosa, e murmurei algo para tranquilizá-la. Ela estava cheia de energia, e após eu montar nela, a égua dançou sob mim como algum duende exageradamente grande, de maneira desajeitada, os cascos batendo uns contra os outros. Ela também estava fora de forma.

Harry foi por um caminho que só passava um cavalo por vez. Embora Shiva não gostasse e ficasse tentando passar à frente de King, eu a segurei, trocando meu peso de lugar para chamar sua atenção.

Passámos rapidamente por aquele caminho até chegarmos a uma clareira extensa, onde, sem combinarmos nada, deixamos os cavalos se movimentarem, ficamos de pé nos estribos e os deixamos voar em baixo de nós. Eu estava tão perto de Harry que nossas botas se esbarraram; Ele olhava para mim sorrindo, de uma maneira que eu nunca tinha visto. Eu sorri de volta, enquanto os cavalos disputavam a corrida de pescoço a pescoço. A lua era uma esfera sobre nós, iluminando nosso caminho. Deixei Shiva à vontade para ir onde quisesse e senti o frio cortante em minhas orelhas, e o calor nas minhas panturrilhas onde elas tocavam no corpo de Shiva. Meus cabelos chicoteavam minha testa. Eu poderia fazer isto para sempre. Uma sensação tão perto do medo. Bastava um passo em falso e Shiva poderia quebrar uma perna, e eu certamente iria cair, e me chocaria contra o chão a uma velocidade impressionante.

Você não quer que nunca acabe. Eu sabia que Harry se sentia da mesma maneira.

Ao galopar na noite de Ação de Graças que eu passava longe da minha família, eu estava deixando o passado para trás. E, por mais ilusória que fosse essa sensação, quanto mais rápido íamos, mais ela ficava para trás.

Mais tarde, Harry e eu andamos por toda a extensão do campo, nossas montarias esgotadas. Eu nunca havia apostado numa corrida antes, apenas galopado sozinho com meu pónei.

— Ela é bem rápida — disse Harry, o que eu sabia que era metade elogio, metade uma insinuação que eu não tinha nada a ver com a velocidade de Shiva. Mas os cavalos não corriam sem jóqueis.

Ele prosseguiu:

— Outros garotos não gostam de mim. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Eles acham que sou frio. — E eu sabia que ele estava falando de Thomas, que usara exatamente aquela palavra. — Eu não me importo com o que eles pensam. Só me importo com os cavalos.

Eu olhava seu perfil enquanto ele falava, sua mandíbula quadrada belamente compensada pelo nariz empinado. Olhei para as minhas mãos, vermelhas e enrugadas por segurar as rédeas tão apertadas no frio.

— Eu sei...

Eu pretendia continuar, mas não consegui encontrar as palavras, deixei minha voz sumir na noite. Eu sabia como era, amar cavalos. Mas eu também sabia como era amar humanos. Eu sabia como era querer, desejar tão intensamente a ponto de ter vontade de jogar tudo para o ar. Havia uma razão para eu não estar em casa neste Dia de Ação de Graças. E o Harry? Seriam verdadeiros os boatos? – ele agia sempre da mesma maneira. Quieto, impenetrável, forte.

Antes de voltarmos para os alojamentos, que eram diferentes, ele me abraçou. O abraço demonstrava duas coisas: a vontade de ter um amigo que o compreendesse e talvez, que Harry me considerasse, no meio de todos os garotos da Academia. Eu retribuí o abraço, apertando fortemente antes de ir.

,.~''*'~.,

Eu me deitei na cama naquela noite e pensei em mamãe. A primeira vez que me sentei em cima de um cavalo eu ainda era um bebê, amarrado na sela na frente de minha mãe, no velho cavalo dela, Chikee. Ele morreu quando eu tinha sete anos, e foi então que mamãe parou de montar de vez. Eu costumava sentir pena dela, silenciosamente, por não montar. Certamente ela sentia falta, eu pensava. Certamente era uma perda.

Eu não me lembrava exatamente o motivo pelo qual mamãe parou de montar, mas tinha uma vaga ideia de que estava relacionado à dor que às vezes a atormentava, a dor que era resultante dos nossos nascimentos. Mas mamãe não reclamava.

Mamãe sempre dizia que eu cavalgava com a cabeça, não com o coração. E que cavalgar com a cabeça me serviria bem em várias situações, mas não ganharia a lealdade duradoura de Café.

Virei-me e fitei a janela. Era como olhar para nada, a noite estava muito escura. Eu havia desejado que minha mãe estivesse aqui comigo. Eu havia desejado que ela visse como eu flutuava sobre a terra, montado em Shiva. Será que então ela teria me amado? Poderia ter me observado, reconhecendo em seu coração que eu era filho dela, o filho que podia cavalgar de maneira tão bonita, que se sentava na sela e não interferia no galope do cavalo, tão rápido quanto o tempo e o espaço permitissem. Mãe, era como se estivéssemos flutuando. Mãe, se você não me pode amar com o coração, então pelo menos me ame com a cabeça.

E então um rosto apareceu, e a princípio pensei que havia invocado o espírito da minha mãe com meus pensamentos. Mas não, era uma garota. Sentei-me, o coração disparando, embora já tivesse percebido que era Boonie. Corri lá para fora, aliviado pelo ronco de Arthur Abbott.

Boonie olhou para mim com expectativa, e percebi que ela não deveria ter recebido a carta de Thomas.

— Ele não está aqui — eu disse. — Está em Monroeville.

Eu nunca havia estado perto dela. Em geral, eu a via rapidamente, reconhecível apenas pelo cabelo vermelho, antes de acordar Thomas.

Mas agora eu estava tão perto que pude ver sua expressão mudar, devagar, enquanto eu dava a notícia. Eu sabia que ela tinha que pedir carona a um amigo, que dirigia por mais de 30 minutos para chegar à Academia. Ficamos parados no limite do bosque. Ela pegou um estojo fino e me ofereceu um cigarro, com a segurança que eu pegaria apenas um, o que eu fiz. Depois fechou as mãos em volta da ponta enquanto o acendia, com um isqueiro dourado, e pude ver por que Thomas gostava dela. Ela era tranquila e completamente à vontade consigo mesma. Era diferente das outras meninas.

Ela se apoiou a uma árvore e me estudou com o seu ar tranquilo. Enquanto isso, percebi que a ponta do cigarro estava recuando rapidamente e tentei dar uma tragada como as estrelas de cinema faziam. Ninguém da minha família fumava.

Boonie sorriu.

— Você nunca fez isso antes? — perguntou, delicada.

Balancei a cabeça, envergonhado.

— Aja como se estivesse respirando — ela disse, e demonstrou.

— Mas com um cigarro — respondi, e ela riu.

Suas roupas lhe caíam de uma forma descontraída, embora mostrassem pele a mais. Uma camisa passada, mas não demais, aberta até à altura do peito, vislumbrando o começo de seus seios; um cinto afivelado em volta da cintura estreita, mas não apertado e umas saia até aos joelhos.

Senti de repente como se estivéssemos fazendo algo pelas costas de Thomas. Ele não gostaria disso; eu com ela.

— Tenho que ir — falei e deixei cair meu cigarro no chão.

Boonie se moveu para a frente e pensei que por um segundo me ia beijar; ela amassou o cigarro nas folhas com o sapato e depois recuou, e eu era um garoto bobo, vendo coisas onde não existiam, acreditando, sempre, que eu era um objeto de desejo.

— Lou... — Fiquei surpreso por ele saber o meu nome. — Thomas...

Virei-me para Boonie.

— Thomas...?

— Ele fala alguma coisa?

— Muitas coisas — respondi, e Boonie sorriu, corando.

Ela pareceu séria.

— Ele gosta de você — continuei. — E você?

Ela confirmou com um gesto de cabeça devagar.

— Quero saber se estou fazendo tudo certo, para o agradar.

Sorri. Isso era impossível.

— Eu não me preocuparia... Mas você deve ir agora. Alguém pode nos ver.

Dei meia mas ela chamou pelo meu nome novamente. Olhei para trás.

— Eleanor? — perguntou ela. — É minha amiga.

Eu não imaginei que elas conversassem sobre nós como conversávamos sobre elas. Mas era claro que sim. Encolhi os ombros.

— Vamos ver...

Boonie parecia ser uma garota gentil, mas muito determinada a amar e a fazer tudo por Thomas.

,.~''*'~.,

_Querida Lottie,_

_Estou escrevendo no escuro (exceto por uma lua que mais parece um sol, mais brilhante que a de Doncaster). Todos os outros garotos estão dormindo._

_Você comeu bolo de laranja? Tinha velas?_

_Eu poderia descrever como é aqui, como é diferente de casa, mas nem sei por onde começar. É exatamente o oposto de casa. Há tantos garotos._

_Fui cavalgar à noite na semana passada, com um amigo que fiz. Foi pura diversão, Lottie. Às vezes, até esqueço que estou aqui, às vezes tudo aquilo simplesmente desaparece._

_Eu nunca tinha escrito uma carta para você. Nem recebi uma carta sua. Nunca. Ainda pareço comigo mesmo, Lottie? Como seriam suas palavras, fico imaginando. Suponho que você não vá ler isso. Você gosta de fingir que eu não existo, que nunca vou voltar para casa, e não posso culpar você, Lottie, eu não posso de maneira alguma._

_Penso em você em casa e imagino se tem feito as mesmas coisas que fazia enquanto eu estava aí. Fico pensando se você, mamãe e papai têm piadas novas, ou se Beth fez alguma comida nova. Você não vai saber como é até ir embora também, mas é impossível pensar que a vida continua sem mim. Isso parece presunçoso? Não é a minha intenção. Acho que você sabe o que quero dizer._

_Quando você for embora, vai ver que existem outras pessoas no mundo além de mim. E de mamãe e papai. Convivo com tantos garotos aqui... Centenas deles. Eles têm os mais diversos nomes: Peter, Erick, Niall, Liam, Arthur Abbott, Harry. Gosto deles. Não de todos, mas de muitos. E estes só são alguns. Acho que, quando você ver as pessoas que existem no mundo, não me vai odiar assim tanto. Embora eu saiba que não me odeia_ _-_ _você foi claro nesse ponto. Você odeia o que eu fiz. Mas faz diferença, Lottie?_

_Estou ensinando três menininhas a montar. Bem, uma não é tão menininha_ _-_ _acabou de fazer doze anos. Mas a minha preferida, Gemma, tem sete anos. Ela me lembra você. (Elas não têm aulas com os meninos, elas são filhas dos donos da Academia.) Gemma, tem um jeito com os animais, todos os cavalos gostam dela de imediato. Ela é tão nova e não conhece nada. Ela me faz perguntas bem estranhas. Ontem me perguntou por que eu era um garoto e não uma garota, como se eu tivesse chance de escolha nesse assunto. Eu não lembro de mim mesmo quando tínhamos seis anos. Mas me lembro de você._

_Você não pode imaginar como me sinto sozinho às vezes._

_Vou parar de escrever antes que fique muito triste. Mas antes, preciso perguntar: nosso primo continua se recuperando?_

_Seu irmão,_

_Lou_

Eu sabia que havia uma boa chance de mamãe ler qualquer carta que eu escrevesse. Ela talvez nem desse para Lottie. Não tinha a certeza, ela sempre nos permitiu ter privacidade, chamava de nossa autonomia, como se tivéssemos ideia do que aquilo significava. Ela se considerava liberal.

Mamãe havia me mandado um presente de aniversário, em nome de todos da casa, embora eu duvidasse da participação da Lottie, e um sinal de sua parte era tudo o que eu mais queria. Um broche com pérolas. Era pequeno, mas bonito. Eu o enfiei na minha gaveta sem mostrar para ninguém. A jóia era da família, ficava guardada e ninguém usava. Era um mistério por que ela a havia mandado para mim. Será que ela achava que eu teria uma oportunidade de usá-lo aqui? Talvez em cima da minha gravata, num baile, mas ela não teria como saber. O presente tinha um valor de gesto, gesto extravagante, mas eu o via como era na verdade: uma maneira de não me verem. Era apenas uma jóia, jóia que nunca ninguém usava.

Não contei para ninguém sobre meu aniversário, nem mesmo para Thomas, que estava satisfeito por Boonie ter revelado a mim o quanto gostava dele.

— Viu? — disse ele. — Ela me ama.

E tive que concordar, realmente parecia que sim.

Eu fiquei pensando no que Lottie teria recebido de aniversário. Eu devia ter lhe mandado um livro, juntamente com a carta. Um livro onde alguém comete um erro e arca com as consequências. Mas Lottie não leria um livro mandado por mim.

Em Chesire, nós fazíamos as comemorações depois do jantar, cada garoto ganhava uma fatia enorme de bolo rectangular; mas, felizmente, o meu aniversário tinha passado despercebido. Talvez, nas preparações do Dia de Ação de Graças, tenha ficado de lado. Ou talvez a Sra. Styles não tenha querido que eu tivesse uma comemoração. De qualquer das formas, eu estava agradecido.


	10. Capítulo X

No último Dia de Ação de Graças, passei a manhã no quarto de hóspedes da casa do tio George e da tia Carrie, dormindo e correndo para o vaso sanitário para vomitar. Eu conseguia escutar, da cozinha, minha mãe e minha tia preparando a comida; Lottie e Stan subindo e descendo as escadas. Eu adorava essa preparação caótica, e amaldiçoei a doença que o médico não conseguia curar.

Eu estava cochilando, semidesperto; abri os olhos e vi Stan, sentado a meu lado, na ponta da cama.

\- Você veio me visitar.

\- Sim. - Ele sorriu. - Sim, eu vim.

Talvez porque eu estivesse dormindo há pouco tempo, tivesse acordado e meu cérebro ainda não tivesse se recomposto; talvez porque eu tinha ficado enjoado e agora estava me sentindo um pouco melhor - não sei dizer por quê, mas meu primo sentado perto de mim me trouxe imenso conforto. Eu me senti quase flutuando; minhas mãos formigavam. O sorriso dele parecia um tipo de sorriso de outro mundo.

\- Estou contente - falei, e minha vooz soou estranha. Toquei sua mão por cima das cobertas. - Obrigado.

\- Lottie também veio - disse ele, e percebi que minha irmã estava lá, sentada no canto do quarto.

Os dois tinham me vindo ver, me acordar do cochilo. Então o tio George nos disse para descer, e, embora eu tenha certeza de que todos fomos, também vagueei em uma espécie de sonho, ainda entorpecido, sem entender completamente o prazer que eu sentira com Stan, mas ávido por aquela sensação, com vontade de que não desaparecesse.

,.~''*'~.,   
  


A tia Carrie era uma cozinheira maravilhosa, um elogio que meu pai lhe costumava fazer. Minha mãe, não; ela não tinha interesse na comida. Sua magreza era parte de sua beleza; seus ângulos acentuados abriram um espaço para onde quer que ela fosse - minha mãe era uma mulher que precisava ser olhada.

A tia Carrie era comum. Quando eu a conheci, a tia era o que a mamãe costumava chamar de forte, em uma constante batalha com a balança. Em Chesire, quando eu pensava nela, eu a via de duas maneiras: delgada e atormentada, com buracos escuros no lugar das duas bochechas cheias; ou obesa e desleixada, o pescoço cheio de dobras, braços envoltos em gordura.

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte ao de Ação de Graças, minha noção da hora era desregulada como acontece no caso de doenças. Sentia-me completamente bem. Dormi na cama, Stan e Lottie no chão; sentei-me e vi que Stan tinha saído. Minha irmã era um calombo embaixo de uma velha colcha azul.

A tia Carrie tinha pouco talento no que dizia respeito à decoração. O quarto de hóspedes ficaria melhor se fosse mais simples, com cores lisas em vez de estampas florais exageradas. Ainda assim, a casa tinha certo encanto, minha família morava lá.

Uma porta se abriu e uma fresta de luz brilhou por entre as cortinas e lançou uma sombra no rosto do meu primo. Eu havia desejado que ele estivesse aqui e ele viera; fiquei nervoso, de repente, quando o observei entrar no quarto, quando o observei a fechar a porta de maneira um pouco firme demais, uma batida forte, e certamente mamãe viria ver como eu estava. Mas ninguém veio.

Stan estava perdendo o corpo de criança, desenvolvendo uma postura atlética, subitamente larga em vez de estranha. Eu ainda era pele e ossos.

\- Você já acordou? - Perguntou ele.

\- Quase. - Respondi.

Levantei as cobertas e ele entrou na cama, a meu lado.

\- Comi um pouco de torta de limão pelo café da manhã.

\- Você não podia esperar até ao almoço?

\- Vou comer de novo - disse Stan - não se preocupe.

Ele mudou de posição, ficando de lado, e pude senti-lo me encarando. Fechei os olhos. Stan pôs o dedo na parte superior do meu nariz, e o deslizou até à ponta.

\- Um nariz tão engraçado - disse ele, mas de maneira séria.

\- Como? - Perguntei baixinho.

\- É muito bonito.

Eu dei uma risadinha e puxei o lençol por cima do rosto. A mão de Stan ficou presa, ele a deslizou para meu pescoço e cobriu-o por inteiro. Minha respiração ficou mais rápida, mas não era incomum para Stan e para mim nos colocarmos em situações de intimidade. Sempre tivemos afeição um pelo outro, consequência de termos sido criados juntos. Mas naquele momento - e eu sabia disso na época -, foi diferente. Eu não conseguia vê-lo, sua mão repousava quente no meu pescoço. Seus dedos foram se movendo, lentamente, e estremeci. Rolei para o lado e o fitei, puxando o lençol por cima de nós. A mão dele estava sobre a minha bochecha, agora, seus olhos fechados. Estávamos tão próximos que eu sentia sua respiração, úmida e picante. Eu ouvia perfeitamente cada inspiração. Coloquei a mão no ombro de Stan; ele não se mexeu. Mudei de posição e senti que meus mamilos haviam enrijecido por baixo da camisola. O meu coração batia forte e eu sentia que logo outra parte do meu corpo iria enrijecer. Arqueei as costas, para ficar mais perto dele, e naquele instante houve uma batida na porta, e mamãe entrou.

\- Bom dia, crianças - disse ela, e me sentei rapidamente, ruborizado, revelando Stan também, que se havia enrolado como uma bola e fingia dormir.

Mamãe fez uma pausa aos pés da cama, seus olhos viajando de mim para meu primo. Coloquei uma almofada em cima de minhas pernas e cruzei os braços, embora eu soubesse que ela não conseguia ver nada.

\- Está se sentindo melhor, Lou?

Seu rosto estava calmo e indecifrável.

Stan e eu já havíamos dormido na mesma cama antes. Não tínhamos feito nada de errado.

\- Estou, obrigado. Pronto para o  _brunch_.

\- Tudo bem - disse ela. - Stan, por que não acorda e desce comigo? Acho que sua mãe está precisando de você.

Minha mãe sempre mentia mal, sua voz ficava mais fina, mais aguda no final das palavras.

Fiquei sentado na cama depois deles terem saído, um pouco atordoado.

\- Bom dia, flor do dia - disse Lottie, e dei um  _pulo_.

Eu havia me esquecido que ela estava lá, deitada na cama dela, a cabeça apoiada no cotovelo dobrado.

\- Você está acordada?

\- É claro!

A voz dela soava estranha, e ela não me olhava nos olhos, fitava algum ponto perto da porta. Sua visão da cama era total. Fiquei imaginando à quanto tempo ela estava acordada. O tom de sua voz - sombria, pesada - fez com que eu me sentisse flagrado pela segunda vez. Eu tive vontade de morrer.

Comemos o  _brunch_ , e observei, aliviado, o humor azedo de Lottie se dissipando, enquanto ela e Stan competiam para ver quem comia mais panquecas.

\- Lottie - falou tia Carrie -, está na hora de você crescer.

Mamãe lançou um olhar cortante para tia Carrie com esse comentário, mas fora isso, foi o único sinal de tensão que notei. Ninguém havia falado a palavra Dublin, e fiquei contente com isso. Era um lugar de que eu só ouviria falar por causa das nossas plantações, mas agora eu nunca visitara; agora era o lugar onde o tio George tinha agido com imprudência.

Eu acenei para Stan, me despedindo pela janela traseira do carro, parando somente quando Lottie agarrou a manga da minha camisa, me puxando para perto dela. Sentei-me de bom grado. Eu me sentia culpado, embora não soubesse o por quê; como se tivesse feito alguma coisa errada, embora não conseguisse dizer o quê.

,.~''*'~.,   
  


Na semana seguinte, mamãe e Beth emergiram do porão com enfeites de natal. Enquanto estávamos com papai na varanda envidraçada, ouvimos pancada e batidas enquanto minha mãe e Beth colocavam todas as decorações de natal no devido lugar.

\- Você acha que elas precisam de ajuda? - perguntou Lottie, o dedo enfiado em um lugar do livro para não perder o ponto em que estava.

Papai a ignorou e eu continuei lendo: estávamos os três lendo sobre mitologia, que eu amava. Tão expansivos e amáveis, esses deuses e seus céus. Devíamos ficar quietos enquanto líamos. Papai era rigoroso em relação a essa regra.

Levantei o rosto e encontrei o olhar de Lottie: ela me olhava impassível; baixei os olhos e voltei ao conto de Narciso.

Eu estava usando uma camisa antiga de algodão e sem mangas. A camisa ficava larga em mim. Eu tinha altura média para um garoto da minha idade, mas era um pouco magro. Mas eu raramente via outros garotos da minha idade, já que eu frequentava uma turma com apenas sete alunos, e a maioria das vezes eu tinha aulas em casa.

Papai fechou o livro, sinalizando que nossa aula havia terminado.

\- Tudo bem - ele disse -, vocês podem tratar dos seus assuntos mais urgentes, como ajudar sua mãe.

Ele sorriu. Lottie e eu nos levantamos; fui até meu pai e o beijei na testa antes de sair da sala, segurando minha blusa contra o peito com a palma da minha mão.

,.~''*'~.,   
  


Ajudei mamãe a enroscar as guirlandas de Natal no corrimão da porta da frente. Eu tinha um pouco de calor, minha testa estava salpicada de suor, e minha fina pele estava quente. Mamãe trabalhava com afinco e rapidez. Papai dizia que ela era mais eficiente do que qualquer homem.

Quando terminamos, ficamos parados na frente de casa para admirar. Mamãe sempre gostava dessa parte - depois de colocar a mesa para um feriado, ela a observa por bons minutos, tomada pela sua beleza, admirando a louça delicada e a toalha de mesa engomada.

\- Parecem sobrancelhas - eu disse, me referindo às guirlandas natalinas em cima da janela.

\- Sobrancelhas grossas. - Como se a casa estivesse nos observando.

Esperei minha mãe parar de me olhar. Ela começou a falar algo, mas pareceu hesitar, o que era incomum; minha mãe nunca hesitava.

\- Stan está vindo ficar conosco por uns tempos - disse ela, finalmente.

Não quis comentar nada. Era comum Stan ficar conosco. Mesmo assim, notei o desconforto dela.

\- A mãe da tia Carrie está doente. Ela vai até lá para ficar com a mãe.

"Lá" devia ser na cidade mínima de Inglaterra onde morava sua mãe. Soava horrosa: pequena, plana e fria demais.

\- Stan vai ficar aqui por algumas semanas, então - continou mamãe -, e vai dormir no quarto de Lottie, dessa vez.

\- Por que ele não pode ficar na casa dele? Com o tio George?

Embora, na verdade, eu quisesse ver o Stan, sentia um pouco de raiva. O que ela quis dizer? Que Lottie e Stan dormiriam separados de mim? Nós sempre dormimos os três no mesmo quarto. O feitiço pode se virar contra o feiticeiro, eu falei para mim mesmo.

Mamãe não me repreendeu por meu tom, que foi atravessado; em vez disso, olhou pensativa.

Mas então o rosto dela ficou sério, e baixei meu olhar em direção aos meus sapatos.

\- O tio George tem que ir para Dublin.

Isso era suficiente, eu já havia percebido. Ela podia ter parado mas continuou.

\- Para ter uma reunião com o banco. Então Stan vem para cá, pois um garoto de dezasseis anos não pode ficar sozinho por uma semana. Ele vai trazer as tarefas escolares dele.

Olhei para o horizonte distante de mim.

\- Por que não podemos dormir no mesmo quarto? - perguntei.

Senti as lágrimas chegando.

Ela me puxou para perto antes que eu tivesse chance de reagir.

\- Não chore - disse.

Afagou meu cabelo, o que ela sabia que eu adorava. Cedi.

\- Lou - murmurou ela -, você está crescendo...

\- Não estou.

\- É natural. É assim que as coisas acontecem. É normal nessa idade se confundir, entende? - Ela pegou meu queixo com a mão e levantou meu rosto.

\- Eu me sinto igual.

\- Você não está igual. Vocês vão continuar próximos, claro, mas você não pode fazer certas coisas. - ela procurava as palavras certas - Você irá ficar confuso, precisa de tempo. Entendeu?

Confirmei com a cabeça. Eu sei ao que ela se referia.

\- Responda por favor - A voz dela era gentil, mas trémula.

\- Entendi.

\- Ah, Lou... - Ela deu um tapinha em meu rosto - Tudo vai ficar bem. É só à hora de dormir, de qualquer forma.

Deslizei para fora do seu abraço e corri para longe.

\- Fique bem - gritou ela de trás de mim, uma frase proferida tão frequentemente que não significava nada.

Ela não tinha a noção do como eu me sentia, do quanto eu queria. Ela só tinha noção que eu estava errado, ou confuso - palavras que usara. Eu sou tão jovem para fazer qualquer coisa com qualquer garota, quanto mais com meu primo Stan? Era de abominar.

,.~''*'~.,

Fui cruel com Café naquele dia. Ele estava lento ao saltar cada obstáculo, no aquecimento, e estendi os dedos dos pés e bati em seus flancos com as esporas. Sempre havia um problema, uma dificuldade, quando alguém cavalga: era por isso que existia o empenho, a batalha constante.

E tudo acabou, como acontecia em geral com minhas batalhas com Café: nós brigávamos intensa mas brevemente.

Quando me virei na sela, examinei o corpo de Café com pequenas feridas que eu tinha feito com o chicote. Vi Lottie empoleirada na cerca, uma perna para cima, o queixo apoiado nela. Fiquei me perguntando à quanto tempo ela estava ali, me vendo manusear o chicote para magoar Café. Será que ela sabia que aquilo era errado? Mamãe saberia.

Levei Café para a cocheira, ele estava exaurido. Ele esqueceria; talvez já tivesse esquecido. Este é o problema dos cavalos: eles são estúpidos demais para se lembrar, mas ainda assim há um pequeno fragmento de memória que os faz retrair, uma memória com a qual não era possível racionalizar.

\- Stan chega amanhã.

\- Já sei - eu disse.

Tentei sorrir mas pareceu esforçado demais. Lottie inclinou a cabeça, tentando ler meus pensamentos, e aí sorri de verdade.

\- Tenho que dormir separado de você e Stan - falei, puxando a rédea para Café parar, o que ele fez de bom grado.

Lottie confirmou com a cabeça.

\- Eu sei, mamãe me disse. - Ela fez uma pausa - Mas só vai ser na hora de dormir.

Não era estranho? A garota era Lottie, mas quem não podia dormir com Stan era eu. Levei Café para outra caminhada, de modo que Lottie não visse meu rosto vermelho. Eu estava furioso com mamãe por ter contado a Lottie. Afinal, nós não somos a mesma pessoa.

\- Lou? - Chamou Lottie, mas eu a ignorei.

Eu estava passando água morna nos músculos tensos de Café. Tracei com o dedo as marcas de revelo, como um bordado em ponto de cruz, que o chicote tinha deixado em suas ancas. Fiquei envergonhado. Coloquei os braços à volta do pescoço de Café e ele baixou a cabeça. Ele me amava. Eu podia sentar o enorme coração, batendo no rechonchudo peito do meu pónei. Desculpe-me, eu queria dizer, desculpe-me, mas eu sabia que era inútil.

Eu também sentia muito por Lottie.

Normalmente eu era calmo e justo quando montava, mesmo quando estava frustrado. Prometi a mim mesmo que não deixaria isso acontecer de novo. Eu não ficaria descontrolado tão facilmente. Mas de que valiam todas aquelas promessas, feitas na calmaria que se segue a um desastre?

,.~''*'~.,

\- Vão - disse Stan, e cobriu os olhos com os dedos entrelaçados.

Eu e Lottie corremos em direções opostas, silenciosamente, o ar revigorante e frio, o sol fraco. Era um dia de inverno que não chovia.

Entrei na cocheira na ponta dos pés, para que meus calcanhares não fizessem barulho contra o chão de cimento. Brincávamos à horas, e eu estava cansado e pronto para jantar, mas não seria eu a sugerir para parar.

\- Olá - sussurrei a Café, que estava parado em seu monte de feno, mascando impassivelmente.

Este era um esconderijo fácil, um lugar que eu já teria usado antes; esperava que Stan tivesse esquecido.

Estávamos velhos demais para brincar disso, Stan tinha quase dezassete anos, Lottie e eu quase quinze. Mas meu primo havia sugerido a brincadeira, e os olhos de Lottie se iluminaram.

De repente, Stan apareceu na janela da baia. Ele se arrastou em volta da cocheira tão silenciosamente que eu não suspirei. Pressionei minhas costas contra a parede fria com força imensa e rezei para que Café não se mexesse.

\- Ei, você - disse Stan, e fez um som incerto de beijo com a boca.

Café instantaneamente virou a cabeça.

Stan esperou um instante e mais logo saiu. Esgueirei-me para fora da baia, andando na ponta dos pés, da mesma maneira como havia entrado. Quando cheguei à extremidade da cocheira, surgi dando a volta em vez de correr de pronto, e esse foi meu erro tático.

Stan, rastejando ao longo da parede de fora dos estábulos, me viu e sorriu.

\- Sabia que você estava aqui. - disse ele.

Dei um passo para trás, fora da vista dele.

\- Nem tente - disse ele. - Não quero correr.

Corri mesmo assim, em direção à outra ponta da cocheira, mas mesmo que nós corrêssemos na mesma velocidade, Stan estava em vantagem - ele tinha pernas maiores -, e me encurralou, já que eu estava do lado de dentro e ele não.

\- Eu disse que não queria correr - falou ele, quando me encontrou na outra ponta; virei-me para mudar de direção e era tarde demais.

Ele agarrou minha blusa fazendo-me escorregar, e parei. Achei que ele fosse soltar imediatamente para continuar a procurar Lottie, mas ele segurou minha blusa e me empurrou com força contra a parede.

\- O que eu disse?

Olhei para ele. Não era assim que costumávamos brincar.

\- Vá pegar a Lottie - falei.

\- Eu disse para você não tentar - repetiu ele.

Ele pressionou as mãos contra meus ombros, de repente, e me pressionou contra a parede. Eu podia ouvir Café mastigando o feno ritmadamente.

\- Garoto mau, Lou - disse ele, e sorriu, e sorri de volta, e depois ele foi procurar Lottie.

,.~''*'~.,

Eu estava agitado, agitado. Fui para a cama na mesma hora que Lottie e Stan, e depois que ficou tudo em silêncio ouvi-os conversar através de nossas portas fechadas. Senti meu coração batendo forte e eu estava ficando ereto.

Normalmente eu ficava na cama até que o sono viesse, mas hoje à noite tinha vontade de sair. Fiquei parado do lado de fora da porta de Lottie e tentei ouvir roncos, sinais que estavam dormindo.

Tentei abrir as portas envidraçadas que separavam a sala de estar do lance inferior da escada, silenciosamente. A árvore de natal ia até ao teto, e tivemos que cortar o topo para que o anjo coubesse. O Primo de Beth entrega uma árvore nova todos os anos.

Alguém estava no patamar da escada, depois desceu os dregáus, então o sétimo degrau rangeu e eu soube que era Stan; todos nós sabíamos que era para pular aquele degrau.

\- Shh - eu fiz, quando ele chegou perto.

Inspirei rapidamente; a porta chocalhou, um som oco e familiar, capaz de acordar mamãe.

\- Pare - sibilei, mas Stan já estava fora de casa; ele olhou para trás na minha direção e acenou. Corri para a porta, precisando alcançá-la antes de Stan fechá-la grosseiramente.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Sussurrei, enquanto puxava a porta até quase fechar atrás de mim.

\- Estou olhando a lua - respondeu ele no seu tom normal.

\- Olhe dentro de casa.

Ele deu de ombros e virou-se para mim:

\- Não.

A voz dele estava pastosa, sonolenta. Quando ele olhou para mim, seus olhos estavam desfocados, distraídos.

Então eu também olhei para a lua, cheia e gorda.

\- Por quanto tempo vai ficar parado aqui?

\- Por quê?

\- Tenho frio.

\- Você me acordou - disse ele.

\- Como eu o acordei?

Eu tinha sido bastante silencioso.

\- Eu sempre sei onde você está, Lou - disse ele.

\- Somente Deus sabe sempre onde eu estou - respondi suavemente.

\- E Ele está olhando agora? - perguntou Stan, também suavemente.

Ele aproximou-se um passo. Mais um. E então ficou a três ou cinco centímetros do meu rosto, sua respiração leitosa e grossa.

\- Claro - falei, mas eu já tinha perdido o fio da meada sobre o que estávamos falando.

Ele tocou meu cabelo, e depois deixou a mão cair para meu pescoço.

Nós nos observámos: meu cobertor havia caído dos ombros, eu estava quase nú, com frio sob a camisola e umas cuecas brancas. O rosto de Stan estava inchado de sono, suas feições como as de um bebê. Doce - ele parecia doce. O cabelo havia crescido mais na ausência da tia Carrie, caindo sobre os olhos, lhe dando um ar igualmente desordeiro e tímido.

Ele aproximou mais o rosto e me beijou nos lábios. Depois tocou no meu rosto, e me beijou novamente, e abriu meus lábios com os dele.

Eu sabia o que estávamos fazendo. Era uma mistura de choque com prazer. Eu nunca iria beijar ninguém desta maneira. Papai beijava mamãe no rosto, na nossa presença. As pessoas dos livros se beijavam, mas nunca fora descrito daquele jeito. Como a língua de Stan era quente na minha boca, como aquilo era estranho e ótimo, em iguais medidas, como se a estranheza o tornasse ótimo.

Além de estranho e ótimo, eu sabia que era errado. Mas eu não fui criado numa casa onde o prazer significava a culpa - a língua de Stan na minha boca, como uma coisa viva, o rosto que eu conhecia desde que nasci tão perto, mais perto do que nunca antes: isso era êxtase.


	11. Capítulo XI

No último Dia de Ação de Graças, passei a manhã no quarto de hóspedes da casa do tio George e da tia Carrie, dormindo e correndo para o vaso sanitário para vomitar. Eu conseguia escutar, da cozinha, minha mãe e minha tia preparando a comida; Lottie e Stan subindo e descendo as escadas. Eu adorava essa preparação caótica, e amaldiçoei a doença que o médico não conseguia curar.

Eu estava cochilando, semidesperto; abri os olhos e vi Stan, sentado a meu lado, na ponta da cama.

\- Você veio me visitar.

\- Sim. - Ele sorriu. - Sim, eu vim.

Talvez porque eu estivesse dormindo há pouco tempo, tivesse acordado e meu cérebro ainda não tivesse se recomposto; talvez porque eu tinha ficado enjoado e agora estava me sentindo um pouco melhor - não sei dizer por quê, mas meu primo sentado perto de mim me trouxe imenso conforto. Eu me senti quase flutuando; minhas mãos formigavam. O sorriso dele parecia um tipo de sorriso de outro mundo.

\- Estou contente - falei, e minha vooz soou estranha. Toquei sua mão por cima das cobertas. - Obrigado.

\- Lottie também veio - disse ele, e percebi que minha irmã estava lá, sentada no canto do quarto.

Os dois tinham me vindo ver, me acordar do cochilo. Então o tio George nos disse para descer, e, embora eu tenha certeza de que todos fomos, também vagueei em uma espécie de sonho, ainda entorpecido, sem entender completamente o prazer que eu sentira com Stan, mas ávido por aquela sensação, com vontade de que não desaparecesse.

,.~''*'~.,   
  


A tia Carrie era uma cozinheira maravilhosa, um elogio que meu pai lhe costumava fazer. Minha mãe, não; ela não tinha interesse na comida. Sua magreza era parte de sua beleza; seus ângulos acentuados abriram um espaço para onde quer que ela fosse - minha mãe era uma mulher que precisava ser olhada.

A tia Carrie era comum. Quando eu a conheci, a tia era o que a mamãe costumava chamar de forte, em uma constante batalha com a balança. Em Chesire, quando eu pensava nela, eu a via de duas maneiras: delgada e atormentada, com buracos escuros no lugar das duas bochechas cheias; ou obesa e desleixada, o pescoço cheio de dobras, braços envoltos em gordura.

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte ao de Ação de Graças, minha noção da hora era desregulada como acontece no caso de doenças. Sentia-me completamente bem. Dormi na cama, Stan e Lottie no chão; sentei-me e vi que Stan tinha saído. Minha irmã era um calombo embaixo de uma velha colcha azul.

A tia Carrie tinha pouco talento no que dizia respeito à decoração. O quarto de hóspedes ficaria melhor se fosse mais simples, com cores lisas em vez de estampas florais exageradas. Ainda assim, a casa tinha certo encanto, minha família morava lá.

Uma porta se abriu e uma fresta de luz brilhou por entre as cortinas e lançou uma sombra no rosto do meu primo. Eu havia desejado que ele estivesse aqui e ele viera; fiquei nervoso, de repente, quando o observei entrar no quarto, quando o observei a fechar a porta de maneira um pouco firme demais, uma batida forte, e certamente mamãe viria ver como eu estava. Mas ninguém veio.

Stan estava perdendo o corpo de criança, desenvolvendo uma postura atlética, subitamente larga em vez de estranha. Eu ainda era pele e ossos.

\- Você já acordou? - Perguntou ele.

\- Quase. - Respondi.

Levantei as cobertas e ele entrou na cama, a meu lado.

\- Comi um pouco de torta de limão pelo café da manhã.

\- Você não podia esperar até ao almoço?

\- Vou comer de novo - disse Stan - não se preocupe.

Ele mudou de posição, ficando de lado, e pude senti-lo me encarando. Fechei os olhos. Stan pôs o dedo na parte superior do meu nariz, e o deslizou até à ponta.

\- Um nariz tão engraçado - disse ele, mas de maneira séria.

\- Como? - Perguntei baixinho.

\- É muito bonito.

Eu dei uma risadinha e puxei o lençol por cima do rosto. A mão de Stan ficou presa, ele a deslizou para meu pescoço e cobriu-o por inteiro. Minha respiração ficou mais rápida, mas não era incomum para Stan e para mim nos colocarmos em situações de intimidade. Sempre tivemos afeição um pelo outro, consequência de termos sido criados juntos. Mas naquele momento - e eu sabia disso na época -, foi diferente. Eu não conseguia vê-lo, sua mão repousava quente no meu pescoço. Seus dedos foram se movendo, lentamente, e estremeci. Rolei para o lado e o fitei, puxando o lençol por cima de nós. A mão dele estava sobre a minha bochecha, agora, seus olhos fechados. Estávamos tão próximos que eu sentia sua respiração, úmida e picante. Eu ouvia perfeitamente cada inspiração. Coloquei a mão no ombro de Stan; ele não se mexeu. Mudei de posição e senti que meus mamilos haviam enrijecido por baixo da camisola. O meu coração batia forte e eu sentia que logo outra parte do meu corpo iria enrijecer. Arqueei as costas, para ficar mais perto dele, e naquele instante houve uma batida na porta, e mamãe entrou.

\- Bom dia, crianças - disse ela, e me sentei rapidamente, ruborizado, revelando Stan também, que se havia enrolado como uma bola e fingia dormir.

Mamãe fez uma pausa aos pés da cama, seus olhos viajando de mim para meu primo. Coloquei uma almofada em cima de minhas pernas e cruzei os braços, embora eu soubesse que ela não conseguia ver nada.

\- Está se sentindo melhor, Lou?

Seu rosto estava calmo e indecifrável.

Stan e eu já havíamos dormido na mesma cama antes. Não tínhamos feito nada de errado.

\- Estou, obrigado. Pronto para o  _brunch_.

\- Tudo bem - disse ela. - Stan, por que não acorda e desce comigo? Acho que sua mãe está precisando de você.

Minha mãe sempre mentia mal, sua voz ficava mais fina, mais aguda no final das palavras.

Fiquei sentado na cama depois deles terem saído, um pouco atordoado.

\- Bom dia, flor do dia - disse Lottie, e dei um  _pulo_.

Eu havia me esquecido que ela estava lá, deitada na cama dela, a cabeça apoiada no cotovelo dobrado.

\- Você está acordada?

\- É claro!

A voz dela soava estranha, e ela não me olhava nos olhos, fitava algum ponto perto da porta. Sua visão da cama era total. Fiquei imaginando à quanto tempo ela estava acordada. O tom de sua voz - sombria, pesada - fez com que eu me sentisse flagrado pela segunda vez. Eu tive vontade de morrer.

Comemos o  _brunch_ , e observei, aliviado, o humor azedo de Lottie se dissipando, enquanto ela e Stan competiam para ver quem comia mais panquecas.

\- Lottie - falou tia Carrie -, está na hora de você crescer.

Mamãe lançou um olhar cortante para tia Carrie com esse comentário, mas fora isso, foi o único sinal de tensão que notei. Ninguém havia falado a palavra Dublin, e fiquei contente com isso. Era um lugar de que eu só ouviria falar por causa das nossas plantações, mas agora eu nunca visitara; agora era o lugar onde o tio George tinha agido com imprudência.

Eu acenei para Stan, me despedindo pela janela traseira do carro, parando somente quando Lottie agarrou a manga da minha camisa, me puxando para perto dela. Sentei-me de bom grado. Eu me sentia culpado, embora não soubesse o por quê; como se tivesse feito alguma coisa errada, embora não conseguisse dizer o quê.

,.~''*'~.,   
  


Na semana seguinte, mamãe e Beth emergiram do porão com enfeites de natal. Enquanto estávamos com papai na varanda envidraçada, ouvimos pancada e batidas enquanto minha mãe e Beth colocavam todas as decorações de natal no devido lugar.

\- Você acha que elas precisam de ajuda? - perguntou Lottie, o dedo enfiado em um lugar do livro para não perder o ponto em que estava.

Papai a ignorou e eu continuei lendo: estávamos os três lendo sobre mitologia, que eu amava. Tão expansivos e amáveis, esses deuses e seus céus. Devíamos ficar quietos enquanto líamos. Papai era rigoroso em relação a essa regra.

Levantei o rosto e encontrei o olhar de Lottie: ela me olhava impassível; baixei os olhos e voltei ao conto de Narciso.

Eu estava usando uma camisa antiga de algodão e sem mangas. A camisa ficava larga em mim. Eu tinha altura média para um garoto da minha idade, mas era um pouco magro. Mas eu raramente via outros garotos da minha idade, já que eu frequentava uma turma com apenas sete alunos, e a maioria das vezes eu tinha aulas em casa.

Papai fechou o livro, sinalizando que nossa aula havia terminado.

\- Tudo bem - ele disse -, vocês podem tratar dos seus assuntos mais urgentes, como ajudar sua mãe.

Ele sorriu. Lottie e eu nos levantamos; fui até meu pai e o beijei na testa antes de sair da sala, segurando minha blusa contra o peito com a palma da minha mão.

,.~''*'~.,   
  


Ajudei mamãe a enroscar as guirlandas de Natal no corrimão da porta da frente. Eu tinha um pouco de calor, minha testa estava salpicada de suor, e minha fina pele estava quente. Mamãe trabalhava com afinco e rapidez. Papai dizia que ela era mais eficiente do que qualquer homem.

Quando terminamos, ficamos parados na frente de casa para admirar. Mamãe sempre gostava dessa parte - depois de colocar a mesa para um feriado, ela a observa por bons minutos, tomada pela sua beleza, admirando a louça delicada e a toalha de mesa engomada.

\- Parecem sobrancelhas - eu disse, me referindo às guirlandas natalinas em cima da janela.

\- Sobrancelhas grossas. - Como se a casa estivesse nos observando.

Esperei minha mãe parar de me olhar. Ela começou a falar algo, mas pareceu hesitar, o que era incomum; minha mãe nunca hesitava.

\- Stan está vindo ficar conosco por uns tempos - disse ela, finalmente.

Não quis comentar nada. Era comum Stan ficar conosco. Mesmo assim, notei o desconforto dela.

\- A mãe da tia Carrie está doente. Ela vai até lá para ficar com a mãe.

"Lá" devia ser na cidade mínima de Inglaterra onde morava sua mãe. Soava horrosa: pequena, plana e fria demais.

\- Stan vai ficar aqui por algumas semanas, então - continou mamãe -, e vai dormir no quarto de Lottie, dessa vez.

\- Por que ele não pode ficar na casa dele? Com o tio George?

Embora, na verdade, eu quisesse ver o Stan, sentia um pouco de raiva. O que ela quis dizer? Que Lottie e Stan dormiriam separados de mim? Nós sempre dormimos os três no mesmo quarto. O feitiço pode se virar contra o feiticeiro, eu falei para mim mesmo.

Mamãe não me repreendeu por meu tom, que foi atravessado; em vez disso, olhou pensativa.

Mas então o rosto dela ficou sério, e baixei meu olhar em direção aos meus sapatos.

\- O tio George tem que ir para Dublin.

Isso era suficiente, eu já havia percebido. Ela podia ter parado mas continuou.

\- Para ter uma reunião com o banco. Então Stan vem para cá, pois um garoto de dezasseis anos não pode ficar sozinho por uma semana. Ele vai trazer as tarefas escolares dele.

Olhei para o horizonte distante de mim.

\- Por que não podemos dormir no mesmo quarto? - perguntei.

Senti as lágrimas chegando.

Ela me puxou para perto antes que eu tivesse chance de reagir.

\- Não chore - disse.

Afagou meu cabelo, o que ela sabia que eu adorava. Cedi.

\- Lou - murmurou ela -, você está crescendo...

\- Não estou.

\- É natural. É assim que as coisas acontecem. É normal nessa idade se confundir, entende? - Ela pegou meu queixo com a mão e levantou meu rosto.

\- Eu me sinto igual.

\- Você não está igual. Vocês vão continuar próximos, claro, mas você não pode fazer certas coisas. - ela procurava as palavras certas - Você irá ficar confuso, precisa de tempo. Entendeu?

Confirmei com a cabeça. Eu sei ao que ela se referia.

\- Responda por favor - A voz dela era gentil, mas trémula.

\- Entendi.

\- Ah, Lou... - Ela deu um tapinha em meu rosto - Tudo vai ficar bem. É só à hora de dormir, de qualquer forma.

Deslizei para fora do seu abraço e corri para longe.

\- Fique bem - gritou ela de trás de mim, uma frase proferida tão frequentemente que não significava nada.

Ela não tinha a noção do como eu me sentia, do quanto eu queria. Ela só tinha noção que eu estava errado, ou confuso - palavras que usara. Eu sou tão jovem para fazer qualquer coisa com qualquer garota, quanto mais com meu primo Stan? Era de abominar.

,.~''*'~.,

Fui cruel com Café naquele dia. Ele estava lento ao saltar cada obstáculo, no aquecimento, e estendi os dedos dos pés e bati em seus flancos com as esporas. Sempre havia um problema, uma dificuldade, quando alguém cavalga: era por isso que existia o empenho, a batalha constante.

E tudo acabou, como acontecia em geral com minhas batalhas com Café: nós brigávamos intensa mas brevemente.

Quando me virei na sela, examinei o corpo de Café com pequenas feridas que eu tinha feito com o chicote. Vi Lottie empoleirada na cerca, uma perna para cima, o queixo apoiado nela. Fiquei me perguntando à quanto tempo ela estava ali, me vendo manusear o chicote para magoar Café. Será que ela sabia que aquilo era errado? Mamãe saberia.

Levei Café para a cocheira, ele estava exaurido. Ele esqueceria; talvez já tivesse esquecido. Este é o problema dos cavalos: eles são estúpidos demais para se lembrar, mas ainda assim há um pequeno fragmento de memória que os faz retrair, uma memória com a qual não era possível racionalizar.

\- Stan chega amanhã.

\- Já sei - eu disse.

Tentei sorrir mas pareceu esforçado demais. Lottie inclinou a cabeça, tentando ler meus pensamentos, e aí sorri de verdade.

\- Tenho que dormir separado de você e Stan - falei, puxando a rédea para Café parar, o que ele fez de bom grado.

Lottie confirmou com a cabeça.

\- Eu sei, mamãe me disse. - Ela fez uma pausa - Mas só vai ser na hora de dormir.

Não era estranho? A garota era Lottie, mas quem não podia dormir com Stan era eu. Levei Café para outra caminhada, de modo que Lottie não visse meu rosto vermelho. Eu estava furioso com mamãe por ter contado a Lottie. Afinal, nós não somos a mesma pessoa.

\- Lou? - Chamou Lottie, mas eu a ignorei.

Eu estava passando água morna nos músculos tensos de Café. Tracei com o dedo as marcas de revelo, como um bordado em ponto de cruz, que o chicote tinha deixado em suas ancas. Fiquei envergonhado. Coloquei os braços à volta do pescoço de Café e ele baixou a cabeça. Ele me amava. Eu podia sentar o enorme coração, batendo no rechonchudo peito do meu pónei. Desculpe-me, eu queria dizer, desculpe-me, mas eu sabia que era inútil.

Eu também sentia muito por Lottie.

Normalmente eu era calmo e justo quando montava, mesmo quando estava frustrado. Prometi a mim mesmo que não deixaria isso acontecer de novo. Eu não ficaria descontrolado tão facilmente. Mas de que valiam todas aquelas promessas, feitas na calmaria que se segue a um desastre?

,.~''*'~.,

\- Vão - disse Stan, e cobriu os olhos com os dedos entrelaçados.

Eu e Lottie corremos em direções opostas, silenciosamente, o ar revigorante e frio, o sol fraco. Era um dia de inverno que não chovia.

Entrei na cocheira na ponta dos pés, para que meus calcanhares não fizessem barulho contra o chão de cimento. Brincávamos à horas, e eu estava cansado e pronto para jantar, mas não seria eu a sugerir para parar.

\- Olá - sussurrei a Café, que estava parado em seu monte de feno, mascando impassivelmente.

Este era um esconderijo fácil, um lugar que eu já teria usado antes; esperava que Stan tivesse esquecido.

Estávamos velhos demais para brincar disso, Stan tinha quase dezassete anos, Lottie e eu quase quinze. Mas meu primo havia sugerido a brincadeira, e os olhos de Lottie se iluminaram.

De repente, Stan apareceu na janela da baia. Ele se arrastou em volta da cocheira tão silenciosamente que eu não suspirei. Pressionei minhas costas contra a parede fria com força imensa e rezei para que Café não se mexesse.

\- Ei, você - disse Stan, e fez um som incerto de beijo com a boca.

Café instantaneamente virou a cabeça.

Stan esperou um instante e mais logo saiu. Esgueirei-me para fora da baia, andando na ponta dos pés, da mesma maneira como havia entrado. Quando cheguei à extremidade da cocheira, surgi dando a volta em vez de correr de pronto, e esse foi meu erro tático.

Stan, rastejando ao longo da parede de fora dos estábulos, me viu e sorriu.

\- Sabia que você estava aqui. - disse ele.

Dei um passo para trás, fora da vista dele.

\- Nem tente - disse ele. - Não quero correr.

Corri mesmo assim, em direção à outra ponta da cocheira, mas mesmo que nós corrêssemos na mesma velocidade, Stan estava em vantagem - ele tinha pernas maiores -, e me encurralou, já que eu estava do lado de dentro e ele não.

\- Eu disse que não queria correr - falou ele, quando me encontrou na outra ponta; virei-me para mudar de direção e era tarde demais.

Ele agarrou minha blusa fazendo-me escorregar, e parei. Achei que ele fosse soltar imediatamente para continuar a procurar Lottie, mas ele segurou minha blusa e me empurrou com força contra a parede.

\- O que eu disse?

Olhei para ele. Não era assim que costumávamos brincar.

\- Vá pegar a Lottie - falei.

\- Eu disse para você não tentar - repetiu ele.

Ele pressionou as mãos contra meus ombros, de repente, e me pressionou contra a parede. Eu podia ouvir Café mastigando o feno ritmadamente.

\- Garoto mau, Lou - disse ele, e sorriu, e sorri de volta, e depois ele foi procurar Lottie.

,.~''*'~.,

Eu estava agitado, agitado. Fui para a cama na mesma hora que Lottie e Stan, e depois que ficou tudo em silêncio ouvi-os conversar através de nossas portas fechadas. Senti meu coração batendo forte e eu estava ficando ereto.

Normalmente eu ficava na cama até que o sono viesse, mas hoje à noite tinha vontade de sair. Fiquei parado do lado de fora da porta de Lottie e tentei ouvir roncos, sinais que estavam dormindo.

Tentei abrir as portas envidraçadas que separavam a sala de estar do lance inferior da escada, silenciosamente. A árvore de natal ia até ao teto, e tivemos que cortar o topo para que o anjo coubesse. O Primo de Beth entrega uma árvore nova todos os anos.

Alguém estava no patamar da escada, depois desceu os dregáus, então o sétimo degrau rangeu e eu soube que era Stan; todos nós sabíamos que era para pular aquele degrau.

\- Shh - eu fiz, quando ele chegou perto.

Inspirei rapidamente; a porta chocalhou, um som oco e familiar, capaz de acordar mamãe.

\- Pare - sibilei, mas Stan já estava fora de casa; ele olhou para trás na minha direção e acenou. Corri para a porta, precisando alcançá-la antes de Stan fechá-la grosseiramente.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Sussurrei, enquanto puxava a porta até quase fechar atrás de mim.

\- Estou olhando a lua - respondeu ele no seu tom normal.

\- Olhe dentro de casa.

Ele deu de ombros e virou-se para mim:

\- Não.

A voz dele estava pastosa, sonolenta. Quando ele olhou para mim, seus olhos estavam desfocados, distraídos.

Então eu também olhei para a lua, cheia e gorda.

\- Por quanto tempo vai ficar parado aqui?

\- Por quê?

\- Tenho frio.

\- Você me acordou - disse ele.

\- Como eu o acordei?

Eu tinha sido bastante silencioso.

\- Eu sempre sei onde você está, Lou - disse ele.

\- Somente Deus sabe sempre onde eu estou - respondi suavemente.

\- E Ele está olhando agora? - perguntou Stan, também suavemente.

Ele aproximou-se um passo. Mais um. E então ficou a três ou cinco centímetros do meu rosto, sua respiração leitosa e grossa.

\- Claro - falei, mas eu já tinha perdido o fio da meada sobre o que estávamos falando.

Ele tocou meu cabelo, e depois deixou a mão cair para meu pescoço.

Nós nos observámos: meu cobertor havia caído dos ombros, eu estava quase nú, com frio sob a camisola e umas cuecas brancas. O rosto de Stan estava inchado de sono, suas feições como as de um bebê. Doce - ele parecia doce. O cabelo havia crescido mais na ausência da tia Carrie, caindo sobre os olhos, lhe dando um ar igualmente desordeiro e tímido.

Ele aproximou mais o rosto e me beijou nos lábios. Depois tocou no meu rosto, e me beijou novamente, e abriu meus lábios com os dele.

Eu sabia o que estávamos fazendo. Era uma mistura de choque com prazer. Eu nunca iria beijar ninguém desta maneira. Papai beijava mamãe no rosto, na nossa presença. As pessoas dos livros se beijavam, mas nunca fora descrito daquele jeito. Como a língua de Stan era quente na minha boca, como aquilo era estranho e ótimo, em iguais medidas, como se a estranheza o tornasse ótimo.

Além de estranho e ótimo, eu sabia que era errado. Mas eu não fui criado numa casa onde o prazer significava a culpa - a língua de Stan na minha boca, como uma coisa viva, o rosto que eu conhecia desde que nasci tão perto, mais perto do que nunca antes: isso era êxtase.


	12. Capítulo XII

— Boonie vem esta noite — sussurou Thomas. — Você pode me ajudar?

— É claro.

O risco era menor agora que Sra. Styles estava fora; todo o mundo sabia que ela era a responsável pela disciplina. Ela tinha partido no último domingo, depois do culto, e ficaria fora por seis semanas. Quando voltasse seria primavera, o que parecia impossível: tudo estava morto agora, excepto pelas sempre-vivas.

Pela janela, a noite estava um breu. Tínhamos acabado de entrar naquilo que Thomas chama de calmaria: o mês de Fevereiro. O sol punha-se lá pelas cinco horas; nós agora nos encaminhávamos para o jantar em completa escuridão. Thomas dizia que era a parte mais monótona do ano, quando nada acontecia. Mas eu gostava daquela tranquilidade.

Eu tinha voltado a montar. Precisei recuperar quase quatro quilos antes que a Sra. Styles me deixasse subir em uma sela novamente; eu teria protestado mais se não estivesse montando escondido.

Eu ainda dava aulas às meninas Styles, a meu próprio pedido, pelo menos por um tempo curto até que elas se juntassem à Sra. Styles na casa da mãe dela em Yorkshire. O Sr. Styles nos disse para escrevermos para nossas mães e as incentivarmos a participar dos encontros do Clube de Jardinagem ou da Liga Júnior onde sua esposa faria apresentações. Nem preciso dizer que todas as mães eram membros do Clube, exceto a minha. Ela frequentava a Pettunia Society de Doncaster, mas por causa das flores.

Sem perceber, comecei a ficar ansioso pela presença de algum membro da família Styles. Sempre me deparava pensando nas garotas, no Sr. Styles e até no Harry, tão distante de tudo.

Permaneci acordado naquela noite até ouvir as pedras jogadas por Boonie. Ela as lançava suavemente, mas precisa: pelo sol, parecia que Boonie atingia sempre o mesmo local todas as vezes.

Na terceira pedra, levantei-me.

— Thomas — sussurrei. Balancei seu ombro firme. — Thomas — repeti e apertei o braço dele.

Meu amigo já dormia com suas roupas. Ele abriu os olhos e, quando me viu, assustou-se.

Sua respiração noturna, quente e ácida, aumentou. Seria razoável pensar que um garoto numa situação tão delicada teria um sono leve, ou nem chegaria a dormir. Ele se levantou e saiu.

— Thomas?

Rapidamente deslizei para a cama de Thomas: não havia luar esta noite. Thomas dormia no beliche de baixo e eu no de cima, devido às vindas de Boonie.

— O que está fazendo?

A voz de Arthur Abbott soou sonolenta. Escutei até me certificar que ele tinha voltado a dormir. Dentre todos os garotos, ele seria o que contaria. Não por maldade, mas porque era esquisito, tinha uma concepção estranha das mulheres, meninas, o sexo oposto, qualquer que fosse o nome que quisesse dar a elas.

Elas não eram um mistério para mim. Mas também não despertavam interesse. Adormeci pensando, meio sonhando, que eu era Boonie. Até agora, eles só tinham trocado beijos. Mas fariam mais, não se conseguiram controlar. É evidente que Thomas iria querer, e era compreensível: ele era um rapaz, tinha suas necessidades, e estava numa escola interna. Não podia evitar.

Quando acordei, Thomas estava debruçado em cima de mim, os cabelos molhados. A chuva batia no telhado. Trocamos de cama, mas tive dificuldade em voltar a dormir, não conseguia deixar de imaginar Thomas e Boonie se abraçando.

Naquela noite carregada, insone, a ameaça não realizada: Arthur Abbott não fez menção ao fato de ter ouvido algo.

,.~''*'~.,

No caminho para as cocheiras na manhã seguinte, os pescoços das meninas Styles enrolados em xales, Caroline falou:

— Harry e papai virão hoje — disse alegremente — para me ver.

Apertei a mão de Gemma, que eu estava segurando, e ela me olhou curiosa. Eu me sentia tonto, por ter dormido pouco, e agora feliz. Eu devia ser mais cuidadoso. Mas cuidadoso com o quê? Eu não estava apaixonado por eles; alguns garotos estavam, eu sabia, pois Sr. Styles era o único homem maduro a quilómetros de distância — Sr. Aurich e os cavalariços não contavam — e Harry era o rapaz mais misterioso e elegante. Porém eu gostava de como Harry falava comigo e não falava com os outros. Porém eu gostava de como Sr. Styles falava comigo como se eu fosse adulto.

— Nós três — corrigiu rapidamente Caroline, mas Lilith já tinha ficado ofendida, olhava para a irmã estreitando os olhos.

Caroline podia se dar ao luxo de ser agradável agora, já tendo revelado a intenção da visita de seu meio-irmão e pai. Mas eu tinha a certeza que Harry estaria feliz por ver todas as garotas, embora Caroline fosse a mais provável a se tornar uma amazona profissional. Haviam momentos em que Lilith parecia malvada, mas em relação a Caroline, eu nunca tinha a certeza. Eram crianças, irmãs que disputavam coisas pequenas. Lottie e eu nunca tínhamos brigado; mais uma prova, segundo nossa mãe, de como tínhamos sorte na vida. Ela tinha brigado com seus irmãos, papai com o meu tio George. Mas Lottie e eu éramos gémeos, dois lados da mesma moeda.

Eu estava colocando o freio na boca de Shiva quando o Sr. Aurich nos contou que uma árvore tinha caído no nosso picadeiro na noite anterior e se espatifado contra a grade durante a tempestade.

— Está tudo bem — o Sr. Aurich me tranquilizou, afagando o focinho de Shiva. — É uma árvore pequena. A maior parte do picadeiro está boa para uso.

Caroline guiava Shiva, Gemma guiava Berg, e passaram pela árvore caída.

— Faça festa no pescoço dele — eu disse para Gemma, enquanto ela fazia Berg passar ao lado da árvore —, fale com ele.

Subitamente, Berg puxou a cabeça para cima, as rédeas estalando.

— Olhe, um pássaro. — Lilith apontou. Notei um leve arranhão no pulso dela. — Acho que está machucado.

Eu me ajoelhei no chão. Uma coruja, com a cabeça de um formato estranho. Estava alinhada entre os ramos, tão castanha que mesclava às folhas. Claramente estava apavorada, e se limitara a ficar imóvel porque não conseguia voar. Se Lottie estivesse aqui, ela saberia o que fazer, teria verificado se era possível curar o machucado na asa da coruja. Achei que não era.

— O que fazemos? — perguntou Lilith, a voz chorosa.

— Nada, deixa-a em paz. — eu disse, talvez áspero demais.

Eu tinha perdido o bom humor. Os dois Styles viriam observar a aula, e agora isso. Se a coruja tentasse deixar a árvore, os cavalos levariam um susto.

Tomei uma decisão rápida. Caroline já estava montada em Shiva, Gemma já pegava os estribos.

— Meninas — avisei — não cheguem perto dessa árvore. A coruja está machucada. Ela pode assustar os cavalos. Então, fiquem longe.

Todas concordaram obedientemente, até Lilith.

Com o canto do olho percebi que Gemma desceu da cerca e caminhou ao redor do picadeiro, timidamente, como era o estilo dela, mas também como velocidade.

— Gemma?

— Vou dar uma olhada na árvore.

— Você não se lembra do que eu disse? Vai assustar os cavalos. — Balancei a cabeça, sem acreditar.

— Só uma espiada...

Fiz sinal para que Gemma reduzisse a velocidade de Berg.

— Lilith! — Chamei, tentando pôr um tom de aviso na voz.

Ela agiu como se não tivesse ouvido, a silhueta esbelta inclinada para a frente. Caroline tinha feito Shiva parar e ficou sentada ereta na sela, observando a irmã.

— Só estou olhando — disse Lilith, revirando os olhos. — Estou muito entediada.

— Em breve será sua vez.

Lilith continuou a caminhar.

— Lilith! — Minha voz estava alta. Ela me fitou, a cabeça erguida, e vi que estava me desafiando. Minha visão estava borrada por causa do frio. — Lilith, sente-se. Agora.

Ela sorriu e por um momento fiquei aliviado — ela iria fingir que estava brincando —, mas então deu mais um passo.

— Papai está chegando com Harry — murmurou Caroline, e Lilith saltou para a cerca, reassumindo sua posição de espera.

O Sr. Styles sorriu; Harry acenou com a mão, sorrindo para todos.

Voltei-me para Gemma, meu humor super arruinado. Eu queria que o Sr. Styles ficasse contente e que Harry ficasse impressionado.

— Faça-o trotar — ordenei

Gemma bateu as pernas.

— Suavemente — lembrei-lhe. — Delicadamente. O que você pede deve ser um segredo, mais ninguém pode perceber.

— Estou aborrecida — murmurou Lilith, mais baixinho, para que o pai não ouvisse.

Harry deslocou-se até ela, como se percebesse. Pousou o cotovelo na cerca e olhou para o picadeiro. Distante, como sempre.

Gemma completou todos os exercícios, e voltei minha atenção para Caroline. Quase me esqueci que Lilith estava lá.

— Aperte os joelhos com mais força! — gritei. — Relaxe seus ombros.

— Gemma só fica sentada lá em cima sem fazer nada! — gritou Lilith também.

— Lilith — disse o Sr. Styles —, agora chega.

— Você foi um pouco malvada, não acha? — disse Harry para ela, suavemente.

Ela parecia que ia chorar. Fiquei contente com o tom de Sr. Styles. Lilith merecia.

— Venha, Gemma.

Guiei Berg para a lateral do picadeiro, perto de Sr. Styles, de forma que Caroline pudesse praticar na diagonal.

— Lilith — eu disse, quando passamos por ela e Harry —, só mais um instante. E você vai ganhar dez minutos a mais. Quero que seu irmão e seu pai vejam isso.

Harry sorriu e dirigiu seu olhar para Lilith. Ela me ignorou. Eu sentia um prazer maldoso em fazê-la esperar.

— Ela está aprendendo a trocar de mão — disse Harry, para minha surpresa. — Está vendo como mexe as pernas? A direita para trás, a esquerda para a frente — não sabia se ele falava para me impressionar ou para relaxar a irmã birrenta. Reparei que sua pele nas mãos não era áspera por causa da equitação e percebi também que ele roía as unhas.Trocar a mão era um técnica avançada, e Caroline não estava preparada para realizá-la, mas Shiva era um cavalo tão bem treinado, até um macaco teria conseguido que ele fizesse isso.

— E troca. — disse Lilith.

— Isso — concordei.

— Como se estivesse saltando. — Harry riu-se baixinho com o comentário dela.

Chegamos ao pé de Sr. Styles que acompanhava o ritmo de galope de Shiva. Trocar de mão era algo que mesmo uma pessoa com conhecimentos em cavalo poderia apreciar: de fato, era quase como saltar.

— Ela é boa — comentei.

O Sr. Styles concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Eu queria que ele se sentisse contente com as técnicas da filha, com as coisas que ela conseguia fazer, mas ele parecia distraído.

Soltei as rédeas longas do freio de Berg.

— Para baixo? — perguntei a Gemma.

Então tudo aconteceu de uma vez só.  _Para baixo?_ , perguntei, mas era mais uma ordem do que uma sugestão. Eu havia ensinado Gemma a deslizar os dois pés para fora dos estribos antes de jogar uma perna sobre a sela; foi a sorte.

— Lilith! — disse o Sr. Styles, quase berrando, a voz profunda parecendo rachar o ar frio. — Já chega disso.

— Lilith! — gritou Harry igual ao Sr. Styles.

Agora eu tinha a certeza que o Sr. Styles se referia a algum erro passado cometido por Lilith toda a vez que a repreendia com um "já chega". Ela tinha estado díficil hoje e por vários dias.

Quando olhei para eles, vi que Lilith não estava mais na cerca e o Sr. Styles andava a passos largos na direção dela. Harry olhava para ela com uma expressão divertida, no entanto, tentando manter a seriedade. Meu impulso foi rir com a situação: nunca vira Sr. Styles zangado, e aquilo me assustou. Lilith parou nos galhos de árvore, observando o pai, e começou a falar.

— Não! — disse ela, a principio, com tom baixo, e depois mais alto e mais alto até sua voz ficar aguda. — Não, não, não, não, não, não!

Parecia possessa. Ela estava velha demais para ter um ataque de birra.

— Que irritante — Harry disse baixo o suficiente para eu ouvir.

A voz da Gemma tirou minha atenção de Harry:

— A coruja! — gritou quando a ave voou para cima, deixando a árvore, e depois vacilou, mergulhando desequilibradamente na direção de Shiva, que deu um passo para trás, rapidamente, o pescoço arqueado, as orelhas apontadas para a frente.

— Lou— gritou Caroline, a voz tremendo. Eu mal podia ouvi-la, com o barulho que Lilith fazia. — O que faço? — virei-me para Harry, desesperado.

Harry estava nervoso. Ele largou as rédeas de Berg e depois corremos até Shiva, falando de forma baixa e calma. Com o canto do olho vi que Sr. Styles se ajoelhou na frente de Lilith colocando as mãos em cima dos ombros.

— Está tudo bem — murmurei —, tudo bem.

Porém, quando me aproximei, a coruja voou, passando tão perto de mim que quase a toquei. Minha perna vacilou e caí para trás, no meio do chão arenoso.

— Lou.

Eu me virei, e Caroline apontava para a direção aposta, para o portão que eu havia deixado aberto. Berg tinha retrocido e saído, e eu podia ver o líquido vermelho de suas narinas alargadas, o branco em seus olhos. Suas orelhas estavam baixas contra a cabeça. Ele empinou rapidamente, e Gemma caiu contra seu pescoço.

— Escorregue para sair! — gritei — Escorregue e saia! — minha voz saia rouca.

Harry quis correr até ela em socorro mas eu agarrei seu pulso. Seria uma estupidez e ele sabia disso, só deixaria o cavalo mais nervoso.

— Calma, Gemma! — gritou ele. — Calma!

Por momentos pensei que ele iria chorar e fiquei chocado.

Gemma ainda estava berrando, e tive que gritar o mais alto que consegui para ser ouvido, e ainda assim não era alto o suficiente. Todas as tentativas de Harry gritar eram em vão, sua voz estava mais rouca que a minha.

Berg disparou então, como eu sabia que ele faria, e correu para as cocheiras. O pior erro, esse era o pior erro de um novato, deixar o portão com o trinco aberto. E eu me lembrava, com toda a clareza, de não tê-lo fechado: um minuto de discuido, na mesma categoria de deixar uma cilha frouxa demais.

— Lou — disse o Sr. Styles, e ele soava calmo. — Faça o cavalo parar.

Eu fiquei nervoso. Harry me olhava esperançoso e choroso. Saí correndo à medida que Berg desaparecia. Quando virei a esquina, eu o vi correndo toda a velocidade agora, muito rápido, como os cavalos fazem quando estão apavorados. Gemma grupou na sela. Ela não tombaria agora a não ser que provocasse a própria queda. Mas estava paralisada, coitada.

Os grupos de montaria tinham todos parado em suas pistas, uma dúzia de cavalos imóveis. Paul Hunt me observava, e não o cavalo desnorteado, seu rosto, uma máscara de horror. O fato de que eu provoquei uma reação até mesmo em Paul Hunt, que nunca parecia reagir a nada, me apavorou. Harry chegou correndo e me encarou fixamente, o rosto largo estava impassível: ele balançou a cabeça por um milésimo de segundo, eu vi, como se ele soubesse que as aulas que eu dava às meninas iriam acabar em uma catástrofe.

Eu quis morrer no momento.

O Sr. Aurich subiu na cerca, gritando:

— Vire agora, vire agora, vire agora.

As palavras dele ganharam ritmo. O ritmo particular do pânico.

— Faça o cavalo parar — ouvi atrás de mim, a voz rouca que identifiquei ser de Harry —, faça o cavalo parar agora!

A instrução era inútil e só me deixava mais nervoso. Gemma gritava, um som horrível de agonia, como se fosse um gemido, e tapei o ouvido com as mãos. Foi então que Berg deu uma guinada para a esquerda na cabeceira da pista: Gemma caiu para o outro lado, para a direita. A cabeça dela não bateu: foi um golpe de sorte. Podia facilmente ter batido e aí era morte certa. Seria a segunda perda de Harry e eu nunca me perdoaria. Por sorte, sua queda foi limpa, escorregou da sela de maneira quase meticulosa.

O Sr. Styles tocou meu ombro quando passou por mim correndo, e eu caí no chão, chorando.

— Chame o médico — gritou o Sr. Styles — Não fique parado!

Os olhos de Gemma estavam fechados, como se estivesse dormindo.

Eu me levantei e comecei a correr, em um movimento único. Olhei para trás, uma vez, e os meninos continuavam em suas montarias, imóveis, como estátuas. Caroline havia desmontado, estava chorando silenciosamente perto de Shiva. Não virou a cabeça quando Sr. Aurich passou correndo atrás de Berg que poderia se perder rapidamente pela floresta se não fosse alcançado.

Saí da cobertura da mata até à Praça e gritei:

— William! — berrei repetidas vezes até que ele aparecesse, com um ar enfadado, do alojamento dos monitores.

— Gemma se machucou — consegui dizer, e William gritou por George, mandando chamar um médico imediatamente.

Corremos de volta ao bosque, William tão distante de mim que quase perdi de vista a sua blusa marrom. A velocidade dele me surpreendeu. Meu peito estava fervendo, eu era capaz de sentir o borbulhar da água enquanto inalava. Diminuí a velocidade e tentei me acalmar. Eu queria que chovesse, ou nevasse, ou ventasse. Algo que fizesse com que eu não me sentisse tão sozinho. Abracei a mim mesmo.

Ninguém reparou em mim quando saí da mata. Os garotos e seus cavalos haviam desaparecido. O Sr. Styles estava ajoelhado perto de Gemma, abaixando-se para ficar na altura da filha; o Sr. Aurich tinha a mão na testa da mesma. O estojo de primeiros socorros estava aberto próximo a ele, com o iodo entornado e escorrendo aos borbotões. Caroline e Harry estavam agachados ali perto, Harry tentando confortar Caroline, que parecia traumatizada enquanto balançada para a frente e para trás sobre os calcanhares.

Concentrei-me no padrão que o iodo desenhava, à procura de algum vestígio de sangue, e por sorte, nada.

Fui até onde Harry e Caroline estavam e me ajoelhei. Nenhum deles olhou para mim. Retirei uma folha que havia ficado presa em sua trança, e mesmo assim nenhum sinal dela. Harry desta vez olhou para mim, com o olhar mais magoado que eu já tinha visto alguma vez nos seus olhos verdes. Baixei a cabeça e fitei os meus joelhos, e quase me desequilibrei.

Caroline tinha os lábios cobertos de muco, e chorava em silêncio. Os olhos de Harry estavam vermelhos. Eu nunca havia consolado ninguém ser ser Lottie. E isso era natural para mim; ou costumava ser, quando éramos novos e quase parte um do outro. Aproximei-me mais de Caroline com a presença de Lottie marcada em minha mente, e coloquei meu braço atrás de suas costas, tocando também no braço de Harry que já estava lá antes. Fiquei surpreso, ela desabou e chorou incontrolavelmente; estava desesperada para ser consolada. Ela apoiou o rosto em meu ombro e Harry pousou a mão sobre sua face, ficando à nossa frente.

Ficamos os três assim por algum tempo.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — sussurrei.

Não acho que Caroline tenha me ouvido, mas Harry subiu o olhar para mim e formou um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca. Ele acreditou em mim. Nós éramos crianças, acreditávamos que tudo iria ficar bem.

Lilith não estava à vista. Eu também teria me escondido. Ela teria ferido a irmã caçula. Lilith era a irmã que precisava que lhe dissessem que tudo acabaria bem, que seu mundo e sua família não haviam desmoronado. No entanto, qualquer um que lhe dissesse isso estaria mentindo. E eu não seria a pessoa certa — meu coração não aguentaria essa mentira.


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagem meramente ilustrativa. Não é relacionada à história.

 

* * *

 

Logo correu no acampamento a notícia sobre a caçula da família Styles. Um automóvel desconhecido estava estacionado atrás da Casa do Diretor, em um local onde nenhum garoto repararia, a não ser que procurasse. O carro do médico, eu sabia. Gemma estava machucada, era só uma questão de avaliar a gravidade da situação. Ela havia perdido a consciência, o que eu sabia ser um mau sinal.

Em meu caminho de volta da casa de banhos — pois eu estava imundo, coberto de areia e sujeira —, vi um bando barulhento de jovens garotos, Sean entre eles, cochichando dramaticamente. Ele acenou para mim, com vigor, e, quando acenei de volta com pouco entusiasmo, ele disparou em minha direção. Ele ainda era todo pernas e braços. Suas bochechas estavam com um tom vermelho-vivo por causa do frio, seus cabelos estavam presos numa espécie de nó. Se o Sr. Styles estivesse aqui e visse isso, mandaria Sean se arrumar de forma apropriada.

— Lou! Estão dizendo que Lilith perdeu a cabeça! Que tentou matar Gemma! — A voz dele era praticamente um guincho.

Eu não era mais alto do que muita gente, mas era mais alto do que Sean. Inclinei-me e segurei seu punho. Eu fora capaz de sentir os ossos dele como se fosse um pássaro por baixo daquela pele.

— Sean — repliquei —, isso é um absurdo. Entendeu?

Ele concordou com um lento gesto de cabeça, parecendo assustado, e vi um brilho nos olhos dela que não estava ali antes. Eu tinha lidado da maneira mais inapropriada com a história — eu deveria ter rido daquele boato, espanando-o como se não fosse mais que um grão de areia.

Soltei o pulso de Sean. Ele me encarou, os olhos arregalados de ansiedade. O que será que lhe diria em seguida? O que ele devia contar para o bando de amigos que estavam bem ali esperando? Sean fazia parte de um bando de garotos riquinhos que não importavam, mas ainda assim... Os rumores se multiplicavam tão rápido na Academia, espalhando-se por todas as alas. Erick Hayes caminhou ali perto, com um ar indiferente, mas ouvia cada palavra que era dita. Ele correria de volta para o alojamento e espalharia as notícias de maneira completa e fria.   
Fitei Erick, que se escondia atrás de uma cortina formada por cachos soltos. Vi Srta. Brooks do outro lado da Praça, o nariz enfiado num livro. Os adultos em Chesire eram inúteis.

E sempre havia algo de verdade nos rumores, algumas vezes apenas um naco dela, mas ainda assim. Todo mundo tinha ouvido Lilith gritar. E eu, que havia prejudicado a menina que eu mais adorava, porque queria que o pai e seu meio-irmão prestassem atenção a mim? Virei-me para Sean:

— Foi um acidente — disse alto, um comentário inútil.

Da ultima vez que eu tinha feito algo terrível, eu tentava me explicar, também falando alto e de maneira inútil. Agora, porém, eu estava mais esperto, ou pelo menos não era mais tolo. Retornei para a Casa Frederick e fingi dormir, ignorei até mesmo Thomas, que pude perceber atrás de mim uma ou duas vezes, esperando que eu me virasse. Afinal ele saiu, assim como Liam, Niall e Arthur Abbott, para o jantar.

A vida seguia com seu curso, como sempre acontecia, e Gemma poderia estar à beira da morte, mas a Academia continuaria a alimentar os garotos com três refeições ao dia.

Eu não conseguia afastar a imagem de meu primo da cabeça, e em geral eu era muito eficiente precisamente nisso, em viver uma vida em Chesire que não tivesse nada a ver com Stan, ou Lottie, ou qualquer um deles. Eu via Stan quando abria os olhos, quando os fechava: não como ele estava quando o deixei, mas como ele tinha sido quando o conheci melhor. Mamãe ficaria decepcionada comigo... Percebi que parte do conforto que eu sentia na Academia era por ser um mundo completamente separado do de casa, e agora parecia que os dois mundos estavam se mesclando de forma assustadora, e por quê? Por minha causa. Lou Tomlison: se existiu um garoto errado e controverso no mundo, era ele.

— Lou — dissera Lottie e repetira, repetira, e repetira. — Lou, Lou, Lou.

Sentei-me na cama e cravei as unhas na cara. Eu queria poder penetrar minha própria pele e meu crânio, até chegar ao cérebro, e dali extrair todas as lembranças de Stan, daquele dia, inteiramente. A dor que minhas unhas me infligiam, ainda que diminuta, me distraiu, me trouxe alívio.

Eu ainda estava na cama quando Arthur Abbott me trouxe um pãozinho do jantar, se ajoelhou a meu lado e o desenrolou de um lenço bordado.

— Aqui — sussurrou ele.

Os outros garotos se aproximaram: Niall, Liam e depois Thomas, que levantou as sobrancelhas por trás de Arthur Abbott.

— Obrigado.

O pãozinho estava frio e mole na palma da minha mão.

— De nada.

Arthur Abbott ficou a meu lado, enroscou uma mecha de cabelo em volta do dedo, evitou meu olhar. Havia uma alergia leve espalhada no seu pescoço, onde a gola de lã atritava com a pele. Vê-lo assim, tão próximo, me deixou com raiva.

— Precisa de alguma coisa?

Ele me olhou, sem se surpreender.

— Você não vai comer o pãozinho?

Neguei com um aceno de cabeça.

— Tudo bem — murmurou Arthur Abbott.

Os outros garotos estavam se preparando para dormir; os ombros amarelados de Niall, as costas salpicadas de pintas escuras; os cabelos bonitos e embaraçados de Thomas, uma bela pulseira de ouro no pulso, que significava que Boonie viria novamente, duas noites seguidas. Eu me sentia como se alguma coisa horrível estivesse prestes a acontecer. Sentia o cheiro disso no ar.

— O Sr. Styles apareceu e fez um discurso. Achei que ia querer saber. Certo? — perguntou Arthur Abbott, repentinamente ousado, a mão fria e pegajosa na minha.

Deslizei minha mão, tirando-a de baixo da dela, fiz que sim com a cabeça.

— Eu sabia. — Ele sorriu, mas para si mesmo; ele tinha feito uma aposta e ganhara. — Ele apareceu na hora da oração. Pediu que rezássemos por Gemma e pela família. E depois pediu que rezássemos por você, Lou. — Arthur Abbott fez uma pausa. — Por você e por Gemma.

Thomas nos observava, da cama, mas agora a palavra estava com Arthur Abbott.

— Você ficou contente que ele nos pediu para rezar por você?

— Lisonjeado — respondi, e fechei os olhos — e cansado.

Embora não fosse incomum alguém ser mencionado nas preces de Sr. Styles, neste momento o pedido pareceu uma traição. Ele me odiava. Toda a família devia me odiar. Por que ele afinal tinha concordado em me deixar responsável por suas filhas? Ele sabia de minha vida em Doncaster, sabia o suficiente para entender que eu não era confiável. Mas agora que ele me odiava, tinha que me odiar — eu havia machucado uma das filhas dele, então que opção ele teria?

— Achei que você ia ficar contente, quando eu estava vindo para cá, achei que você ficaria feliz. — Arthur Abbott se inclinou, em um ar de conspiração. A respiração dele estava seca e quente. — Porque ele não está zangado.

— Quero ficar sozinho. — Minha voz estava fria como gelo.

Arthur Abbot retrocedeu, mas não antes de se inclinar para a frente, tão rápido que não consegui me proteger. Eu me virei, e ele tocou os lábios nos meus.

,.~''*'~.,

Dormi um sono sem sonhos, quente e coçando, acordei dezenas de vezes, com um medo sem motivo, achando o beliche alto e os garotos cobertos de branco deitados neles pouco familiares, assustadores.

— Lou.

Eu me sentei, assustado.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem — acalmou-me Thomas —, você está bem.

— Estou com calor.

— Está com febre? — Ele colocou as costas da mão em minha testa para sentir a temperatura. — Não. Você estava falando dormindo.

— O que eu disse?

— Nada, balbucios. Você está se sentindo bem?

Aquiesci e perguntei:

— Notícias da Gemma?

Ele negou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Rezei ontem à noite. Eu não rezava há tanto tempo... — Sua voz morreu. — O que aconteceu? Todo mundo está dizendo que Lilith tentou matar Gemma, que ela perdeu a cabeça.

— Uma coruja — sussurrei.

— Uma coruja? — repetiu ele. Como não respondi, ele continuou: — O médico está aqui. O Sr. Styles deve estar morto de preocupação.

— O Sr. Styles está sozinho — murmurei. Acima de nós, Niall se mexeu. — Eu tinha me esquecido — eu disse, baixando a voz. Levei a mão até a boca. Meus dedos cheiravam a couro.

— Lou, tenho que ir. Boonie está aqui.

— Não vá — pedi —, por favor.

— Ah, Lou — sussurrou ele, e deu um tapinha de leve na minha bochecha. — Tenho que ir. Mas eu volto.

Ele estava de pé. Seus cabelos jogados para trás, com duas mechas rebeldes que lhe caiam sobre os olhos. As luvas, presas no bolso, como se fossem mãos. Senti a mordida desagradável da inveja: eu queria tremendamente ser Thomas, indo me encontrar com a pessoa que me amava.

Ele aguardou por um segundo, e depois apontou para a própria cama, impaciente.

— Ah! — murmurei, e fui para a cama dele, um pouco magoado.

Depois de tudo que tinha acontecido comigo hoje, uma moça era mais importante.

Depois que ele se foi, eu me levantei, coloquei o casaco e saí. Então, nervoso e com medo de ter acordado Arthur Abbott, espiei o alojamento pela janela. Arthur Abbott dormia quase em paz. O braço e a cabeça de Niall estavam jogados sobre a lateral da cama, pendurados, inertes. Não consegui avistar Liam, mas eu sabia que ele estava dormindo enroscado como uma bola, como de hábito.

Se algo acontecesse com Gemma, a caçula, a melhor e preferida da família, Lilith teria arruinado a própria vida junto com a da irmã.

Com um choque breve e distante, notei uma luz além da Praça, na direção da Casa do Diretor, não em uma parte da Praça, mas tampouco completamente distante;

Minhas botas ficavam presas na lama à medida que eu caminhava, as solas provocando um som rápido de sucção, cada vez que eu levantava um pé; o barulho era desagradável, e era o único som que eu ouvia, estando a noite quieta, tão silenciosa.

Avistei uma luz; diminuta, iluminando a janela da família Styles, me pareceu significar alguma coisa: a luz ficou mais forte, acendia a porção vil do meu cérebro, e eu queria me mover em sua direção, queria entrar naquela casa, naquele lar, queria tanto que era capaz de sentir o desejo subir por minha garganta.

Comecei a correr pela lama, desajeitado, parando a uns seis metros da Casa do Diretor. Eu estava fora de mim, eu sabia que não podia confiar em mim mesmo, mas também sabia que precisava falar com ele.

Dei meia-volta e vomitei na lama. De repetente, eu estava enjoada, à deriva. Eu tinha deixado o desejo ditar minhas ações, como havia feito na minha antiga casa e isso fez com que eu ficasse fora da vida de minha família. Fechei os olhos, tentei fazer o mundo parar de rodar. Se Gemma estivesse irremediavelmente machucada, então eu iria desaparecer na mata. Se o Sr. Styles ou Harry me odiassem, se eu tivesse arruinado outra família, eu iria me afastar de tudo.

— Achei que nós nos conhecêssemos — dissera mamãe, no quarto em que ela e meu pai dormiam, onde eu tinha ido procurá-la naquele outro dia terrível; ela estava deitada sobre a cama arrumada, a luz amarela do fim da tarde iluminando seus traços delicados, sua cabeça escorada em um ângulo estranho. — Você não é o garoto que eu pensei que fosse.

E quem era eu, então? Quando senti o corpo de Stan contra o meu, perdi toda a razão. Agi com ele de forma perigosa e não teria me importado se minhas duas falecidas avós estivessem ouvindo atrás da porta. Toda a pressão de um rapaz contra meu corpo, a pressão das mãos, insistentes, o prazer do pecado, apertando com firmeza; a pressão suave e vívida de sua língua; a pressão quase imperceptível de seu pénis empurrando o tecido de minhas calças.

— Basta. — Agora fui eu que falei, me assustando, uma de minhas táticas para voltar ao mundo real.

E já que eu estava agindo de maneira perigosa, cruzei a distância que havia entre o ponto onde eu estava parado e a porta da frente da casa da família Styles. A porta estava destrancada, conforme eu esperava; abri-a devagar e entrei; estava totalmente escuro, uma escuridão quente e densa.

As paredes tinham fotografias da família penduradas com molduras prateadas limpas e brilhantes. Os retratos me surpreenderam: especialmente um, em que Sr. Styles, mais jovem, pousava ao pé de outro homem — que julguei ser seu irmão, talvez, pelas semelhanças —, uma mulher que estava junta demais desse homem, possivelmente sua esposa, e uma criança pequena, que, pude perceber ser Harry.  
E aí eu percebi tudo, Harry havia me contado, naquele dia que eu quase caí de Shiva, que sua mãe biológica tinha morrido com um coice de cavalo. Passou-me pela mente que talvez essa mulher fosse sua mãe, o homem desconhecido seu pai e que Sr. Styles fosse apenas seu tio, que acolheu-o depois de tal tragédia. Afastei esses pensamentos.

A luz vinha do andar de cima.

Já fazia meses, eu me dei conta, que eu não subia as escadas de uma casa — havia me esquecido de como elas eram barulhentas, e ainda estava de botas. Eu meio que esperava que as escadas rangentes me anunciassem. Quando cheguei em cima, tirei o casaco me sacudindo.

Passei por portas fechadas, imaginando onde estariam Gemma e as irmãs, até chegar ao final do corredor, a fonte de luz.

Primeiro notei todos os livros, tantos que o cómodo parecia uma biblioteca, onde eu estivera uma vez, em Gainesville, com Lottie e Stan. Tudo o que eu via me fazia recordar deles dois.

O Sr. Styles estava de pé ao lado de uma mesa de frente para a janela, lendo um jornal. Ele virou a página, e vi uma fotografia granulada, mas não consegui distinguir o que era. Eu entendia por que a mesa estava ali: ele podia ver tudo embaixo, todos nós, garotos, indo e vindo pela Praça; e além de nós, as árvores e as montanhas. Sempre as montanhas. Toquei o marco da porta.

— Quem...

Ele se virou e me avistou, surpreso. Estava completamente vestido, uma camisa branca e calças com padrão espinha de peixe. Nós pés, chinelos com monograma.

— Você não deveria estar aqui, Lou — disse.

Ele depositou o jornal na mesa, e pensei em como aquele homem era diferente do meu pai, ou tio. Ou de Stan, aliás. Ele não me conhecia — e era por isso, e dessa maneira, que ele era diferente.

— Como está Gemma? — perguntei.

— Está preocupado, Lou? Desculpe. Eu deveria ter mandado notícias mais cedo. Gemma quebrou a clavícula. O outro ferimento é superficial, um corte na mão. A cabeça não foi afetada; o médico ficou satisfeito com isso.

Meus olhos ficaram embaçados.

— Lou?

Mas eu não consegui levantar o olhar.

— Olhe para mim, por favor.

A voz dele era firme; ainda era meu diretor. E assim levantei a cabeça e reparei que o Sr. Styles segurava um copo na mão. Uísque.

— A personalidade dela está intacta — murmurei.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça, lentamente.

— Deixei o portão aberto — eu disse. — Eu me distraí.

Ele pousou o copo na mesa e fez sinal para me sentar, uma cadeira de braço excessivamente estofada próxima à sua mesa. Puxou sua cadeira para ficar de frente para mim e se sentou.

— Lou — disse ele —, Gemma vai ficar bem. Foi apenas um susto, mas nada que não possa ser curado.

— Ela podia ter se machucado muito — eu disse. Pensei em Lilith.

— É verdade. Mas não aconteceu.

Comecei a falar novamente, mas ele levantou a mão.

— Não aconteceu — repetiu ele. — Foi uma séria de circunstâncias, Lou. Graças a Deus, tudo acabou bem, e ponto final.

Subitamente, uma porta se fechou no meu cérebro, transformando minha compreensão do nosso mundo: uma série de circunstâncias, pensei, apenas isso.

— E Lilith? — perguntei.

— Lilith — repetiu ele e fez uma pausa. — Lilith está fora de si.

— O senhor está bravo com ela?

— Estou — respondeu ele. — Claro que estou.

— Não fique.

— Mas como ela vai aprender, Lou, se eu não ficar bravo?

— Ela cometeu um erro — falei.

Eu podia sentir um rubor crescer em meu peito, minha face.

— Um erro! — Pensei em meu irmão e meu primo quando eu os tinha visto pela última vez. Tudo não passou de um erro. — Se foi uma séria de circunstâncias, então deixe para lá. Ela aprendeu a lição.

O Sr. Styles pareceu surpreso. Terminou a bebida e depositou o copo no chão, perto dos pés.

— Aprendeu? — perguntou. Sua fala estava mais solta. O álcool, combinando à sua ausência da esposa. — Gostaria de pensar assim. Mas, como pai, posso dizer que nunca se sabe o que o filho está aprendendo.

Todas as palavras dele pareciam facadas em meu peito, como se fosse tudo dirigido a mim. O Sr. Styles virou a cabeça ao ouvir o som de uma porta se fechar. Ele começou a se levantar, e agarrei a ponta de sua manga. Ele me olhou.

— Não odeie Lilith.

— Não se odeia um filho jamais, Louis.

Ele baixou o olhar, me fitando. Eu me obriguei a sustentar o olhar.

O Sr. Styles não desviou, mas eu sim. Então, levantei-me e vesti o casaco. Percebi de repente como era inadequado, estar na frente de meu diretor apenas usando uma blusa e cuecas, sem um roupão para me cobrir. No entanto, eu não queria sair. Queria permanecer ali, ser envolvido por todos os livros e por Sr. Styles.

— Tenho que ir embora — falei —, desculpe-me ter aparecido dessa maneira.

Ele concordou com um gesto de cabeça e deu um passo à frente. Estava tão próximo que pude lhe sentir o cheiro, a pomada em seu cabelo, o forte uísque na sua boca, e me fez pensar sobre a época que ele fora me visitar na enfermaria e dissera que eu acabaria por adorar a Academia. Ele tinha sido gentil. Somente agora, meses depois, eu era capaz de perceber como ele tinha sido gentil.

— Lilith não é má. Ela cometeu um erro. Há uma... — então olhou para a janela, como se estivesse decidindo a maneira de formular a frase — uma diferença.

Uma diferença, pensei...


End file.
